Second Best
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Uchiha Hiroki is sick of being second best to his older brother, Ryo. He wants his father to acknowledge him and he wants to be loved, but Hiroki's Stepmother doesn't care. How can a child excel when no one loves him? x NARUTO'S DARK SIDE REVEALED! x
1. And So It Begins

O.K. This is a fanfic that was actually inspired by reading the one shot fic "Illegal" by the fanfic author intoxication. So I have to give this particular author credit for the fact that I even thought of this. For those who wish to read that fic it's on my faves list ok? Anywho's, please R&R or something. I hope y'all like this fic.

Just a small note. This fic is alternate universe and based on a lot of what if theories.

SUMMERY: Uchiha Hiroki is sick of being second best to his older brother, Ryo. He wants his father to acknowledge him and he wants to be loved, but Hiroki's Stepmother doesn't care. How can a child excel when no one loves him?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Hinata would be together because my brother would never forgive me if they weren't. LOL!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter One – And So It Begins.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Haruno Sakura looked in the mirror at herself. She glared as she saw the cause of her pain, sorrow, and shame, all wrapped in one neat little package. What was it she saw? The bump her stomach had become of course. Haruno Sakura was pregnant. Who was the father? Uchiha Sasuke of course, it had to be, who else could make such a fool of her and yet still get away with it?

Sakura had spoken to Sasuke since their one night of passion. She had found out she was pregnant, she had told him. He'd just laughed. He'd told her he'd come for the child when it was born. She however, was unimportant. That had broken her heart. But despite that, she would not let Sasuke take her child. This was _her_ child. She wanted to raise it. She wanted to teach it all the right things to believe in. If Sasuke had his way, this child would forever be seeking revenge like he did. No she would keep her child, and love it, and give it a good life. No matter what happened. She was five months along. Now all she had to do was work up the courage to talk to someone about it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade was sat in her office, behind her desk, trying to finish off all the paperwork she had for that day when she heard a loud, resounding knock. "Come in." Tsunade called. She looked up to see Sakura. "Sakura, it's been a good month since I actually saw you. Are you alright?" Tsunade asked. "Not really Tsunade-Sama." Sakura said quietly. "What's wrong?" Tsunade asked. "I'm pregnant." Sakura replied. "Who's the father?" Tsunade asked. But she could already guess the answer. "Sasuke is." Sakura answered. "Does he intend to live up to his responsibilities?" Tsunade asked. She saw tears trailing down Sakura's cheeks. "He says he will come and take my child after it's born. I'm not important to him. But I want to keep my child. I don't want him to take it away." Sakura sobbed. Tsunade got up from her chair, and went round to the front of her desk to hug her pupil. At this moment she felt a great sense of maternal instinct for the lost kunoichi in front of her. "Don't worry. We'll do everything in our power to make sure that Sasuke doesn't take your child away." Tsunade said. She tried to sooth the crying girl as she thought of how she could possibly make this situation any better.

xXxXxXxFOUR MONTHS LATERxXxXxXx

Sakura was in absolute agony. _"What made me want to keep this baby again?"_ Sakura thought in her head as she heard Tsunade telling her to push. Sakura bit down on her lip and pushed with all her might. She heard Naruto telling her that everything was going to be Okay, and had the extreme urge to yell at him. But this wasn't his fault and he did come to the hospital to be with her and be a good friend. She pushed again, but it apparently still wasn't enough to bring her child into the world.

She felt the end of another contraction and tried her best to take deep breaths. "Sakura, one more push should do it. I can see the baby crowning." Tsunade said. Sakura felt more pain as another contraction started. "It'll be over soon Sakura-Chan." Naruto said soothingly. She grabbed hold of his hand and pushed with all of her strength. It felt like a herd of cattle just stampeded through her body. Then nothing at all. She heard the wailing of a child. That was when she finally felt relief. No more pain. The baby was here. She then realised she was still gripping Naruto's hand. He winced as she let go. "I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura said sheepishly. "It's Okay Sakura-Chan. Just don't ask me to come into the delivery room with you again. I think you've broken my hand." Naruto said. Although you could tell he was joking by the big grin on his face. "You're the one saying you wanna know what labour will be like because you intend to propose to Hinata-Chan and want children." Sakura said, with a glare. "Uh…… I did? I think I'm gonna rephrase that. No children ever." Naruto said. But Sakura knew he was still joking. She looked over to see her wailing baby being cleaned up. "Is it alright Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura asked. "Well it's a boy, and he's perfectly healthy Sakura." Tsunade said quietly. Sakura sighed with relief and exhaustion.

"Whactha gonna call him Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. "Hiroki." Sakura replied. "Wow, I'm an uncle already." Naruto said. "Who said you're going to be uncle?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged. "Well if ya don't want me to be then I guess, I'll just be the friend of mom's that feeds him Ramen." Naruto said happily. "No Uncle Naruto is fine." Sakura said. She tried not to giggle at the bright look of enthusiasm on Naruto's face.

xXxXxXxTHREE DAYS LATERxXxXxXx

A sound-nin returned to a large looking house. It looked to be dark and rather imposing, as the male sound-nin entered the house, and made his way up the stairs. He stopped at the room at the top of the staircase and knocked. "Enter." A female voice called. The sound-nin walked into the room, to see Uchiha Sasuke with his wife, Mitsuko, and a two year old boy was sat on the floor playing with a kunai. "Sasuke-Sama, I went to Konoha as you requested. I waited for the birth of the woman's child and came to report as you asked." The ninja said quietly. "Well, what did Haruno give birth to?" Sasuke asked. "A male. Just as you predicted. The child has been named Hiroki. He's apparently healthy. They've prioritised security since the child's birth." The sound ninja said.

Sasuke glared at this. "She must have had the guts to tell Tsunade what I was up to." Sasuke said. "Well I told you, you shouldn't have told her til after the birth." Mitsuko said airily. She flicked fire red hair over her shoulder. "But you wouldn't listen to me." Mitsuko added. Her piercing black eyes glared at Sasuke. "Well my dear wife. It's not like you were keen on raising a child that wasn't yours." Sasuke said. His voice filled with bitterness. "You have a strong son right here Sasuke-San. But her child may be strong too. You have been taking children from other women for the last two years. You have ten sons. Even if Ryo is the eldest. Let this one get away and it could come back to haunt us." Mitsuko said. A cruel smile on her face. "What would you suggest then Mitsuko? You know you are the only woman I call mine. That is why you are my wife. But the restoration of my clan is also important to me." Sasuke said. "Wait for about two years. Then go and take the boy. He may be used to his mother. But tell him his mother is dead after you take him. He won't try and run if he thinks his mother is dead. That and the security won't be so great after two years. They'll think you've given up." Mitsuko said. Sasuke smirked. "Well that's why I married you. You have a brain." Sasuke said. He looked at the ninja still standing there. "My orders are to return to Konoha, keep out of sight. Watch over the child, and his development. You return when security has become weaker. Then I will go and get my child." Sasuke said. The two year old sat on the floor, looked up at his parents, confusion written on his face. Then went back to playing with the kunai in his hands.

xXxXxXxTWO YEARS LATERxXxXxXx

Sakura looked after her son and time seemed to fly by. He grew bigger and stronger everyday. And the best part was that he looked like her. The only thing that reminded Sakura of Sasuke, in her son, was his coal black eyes. A sure sign that one day, Hiroki would use Sharingan. She was sat on the grass this particular day. It was a couple of weeks before Hiroki's second birthday, and Sakura was sat with Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten and Temari. Temari had arrived from Suna to give a report on new chuunins. The group watched as Naruto talked to the other guys, and Sakura watched Hiroki running around with Naruto and Hinata's one year old son, Arashi.

Hiroki came running up to Sakura, and jumped into her lap, a whirl of pink hair and a big smile. "Hi Mamma." Hiroki yelled. "Hiroki, calm down. Did Uncle Naruto give you candy?" Sakura asked. Hiroki surprised her by shaking his head. "Unca Nawuto said when I'm four I can be a ninja like him and you Mamma." Hiroki said happily. Sakura bit her tongue. Then replied gently to her son. "Yes you can Hiroki. But you must remember that being a ninja means caring for others." Sakura said. "Like Awashi 'totou-chan?" Hiroki asked. "Yes like that Hiroki." Sakura replied. The small child cocked his head to one side and thought about it for a minute. "Well if you can care 'bout evewyone, and Unca Nawuto and Anti Hin'ta can care 'bout evewyone, den I can too." Hiroki said happily. Sakura smiled at the enthusiasm in her sons eyes. "Yes I'm sure you can do it Hiroki." Sakura replied. She hugged her son close to her, and no one knew that this touching scene had been witnessed by a sound-nin who had been watching them for two years, just as he had been ordered to.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sound-nin travelled back to Otogakure thinking about how he would tell the information he had stored up over the last two years. He once again walked into the mansion and up the same stairs. He once again knocked on the door and heard a female voice tell him to enter.

He saw Mitsuko sat on the sofa in the office, and Ryo sat by her side. The dark-haired, Sasuke, look-a-like was glaring fiercely at this intruder to his peace and quiet. Sasuke sat behind his desk. "Sasuke-Sama, I have returned as you asked. The security has weakened and your son grows stronger every day. But…" Here the Sound-nin trailed off. "But what?" Sasuke asked. "The child will most likely be reluctant to be trained in the way you wish to train him. He is rather soft towards other people and sensitive to their feelings." The Sound-nin replied. He actually hoped that maybe, if Sasuke thought the child weak, he might not take the child from his mother.

"Having Sakura as a mother would do that to a child. With me he'll learn not to be soft." Sasuke said. His voice angry. Mitsuko smirked evilly. Ryo didn't seem to understand what his parents were thinking. They were happy that was all that mattered to him. "You hear that Ryo, soon you'll have a new brother and training partner." Sasuke said. Mitsuko glared. "You can't possibly think to train that brat with our son?" Mitsuko asked. Her anger evident in her eyes. "Yes I do. It's the only way he will learn to be any better. He's had _her_ influence for far too long. He needs my influence now, if any hope is left for the brat." Sasuke said. Mitsuko made to open her mouth but Sasuke silenced her with a single hand gesture. "There is no discussion about it Mitsuko. The brat will be trained with Ryo. That is the end of it. What's his name again?" Sasuke asked. "Hiroki, Sasuke-Sama." The Sound-nin replied. "Make the preparations. We will leave in two weeks time. Find the best men you can. But only four. We need to be small in number to go unnoticed." Sasuke said. The Sound-nin left the room, with a feeling of dread deep in his stomach. He knew Mitsuko hated all the other children but he knew that Hiroki would be the most hated of all Sasuke's other children. Hiroki was a good-hearted child and the sound-nin dreaded what the child would feel when told his mother was dead. That and Sasuke was already favouring Hiroki in certain ways. Seeing how Sakura was with the boy, made him want to go and tell the Konoha ninja what Sasuke was planning. Whether or not it meant betraying Otogakure. At least one child would grow up loved. Then again, he knew that as soon as he left to do such a thing, Sasuke would know what he was up to and would hunt him down before he could even get to Konoha, and he would be killed. Sasuke would get his own way no matter what, but maybe, just maybe, he could help this child.

"Kabuto?" He looked at Sasuke. "Yes Sasuke-Sama?" Kabuto replied. "This will be done with the utmost accuracy. I don't like my plans to fail. You understand." Sasuke said. He gave a wave of his hand to dismiss Kabuto and Kabuto left without another word.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok this is my first chapter. Do feel free to tell me what you think. Anyways I update once a week or once every two weeks. Either or. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.


	2. Capture And Uncertainty

Ok chapter two is here. Thanks to those who reviewed and to everyone who's reading. Any questions, please don't hesitate to review them and I'll reply. Thanks again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Two – Capture and Uncertainty.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Hiroki's birthday and he was happy enough to play with Arashi while the adults talked. He received enough presents and cake to make any two year old happy. But soon enough nightfall came, everyone started to go home, and Hiroki was starting to feel very sleepy. Sakura picked him up carefully and he wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"Mamma?" Hiroki questioned tiredly. "Yes Hiroki?" Sakura answered. "Why dun I have a Daddy?" Hiroki asked. "What do you mean?" Sakura replied. She felt slight panic. He'd only just turned two. How did he think to ask such a question? "Awashi has a Daddy. All da ovva childwen have a Daddy. Why dun I have a Daddy?" Hiroki asked. His black eyes bored into Sakura's green ones. "You did have a Daddy once Hiroki. It's hard to explain, but he isn't here now. I promise that when you're old enough to understand I will tell you all about your Daddy." Sakura said. "Do you weelly pwomise Mamma?" Hiroki asked. Sakura nodded. "I promise. Now it's time to put you to bed." Sakura replied.

Had she known what was about to take place she wouldn't have been so quick to put Hiroki to bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke smirked as he made his way with Kabuto into Konoha, his own men waited outside for any interference. They snuck into Sakura's apartment and into the room that Kabuto knew to be Hiroki's. Sasuke ordered Kabuto to throw chloroform bombs into Sakura's room. These would keep her asleep long enough for them to get away. Kabuto did as he was instructed. After all, if Sakura were to wake up, Sasuke would just kill her. Then even if Kabuto could manage to bring Hiroki home there would be no mother for him. Kabuto threw the chloroform bombs into Sakura's room. They burst on impact of the floor, and released the green chloroform gas into the air. Kabuto knew this would give them precisely sixteen hours of time to escape before she could even wake up, let alone move without grogginess.

Sasuke walked into the room, and glared slightly when he saw the child that was sleeping in his bed. The pink hair ruffled over the pillow. Kabuto entered the room then.

"I thought you said my child was a boy?" Sasuke asked with a hiss. "He is. Don't let the pink hair fool you." Kabuto whispered. Said "boy" chose this moment to wake up. His eyes widened at the unfamiliar presence in his room. He made to yell, but Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet boy." Sasuke hissed. The boy struggled fiercely. He kept trying to kick out and Sasuke was getting very angry. "Stop struggling or I'll make you stop." Sasuke hissed.

The boy stared at him with his own black eyes but he stopped struggling. Sasuke smiled. "Good. Now Kabuto, let's get going." Kabuto nodded. They left the apartment quickly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That morning, Hinata went round to Sakura's house, and knocked on the door. Today they had agreed to meet early in the morning they both had a small mission, and Sakura was going to leave Hiroki with Naruto and Arashi. She knocked several times. Hinata was starting to worry. She saw Neji, Lee and Ten Ten walking down the street and ushered them to come over.

"What's wrong Hinata-Sama?" Neji asked respectfully. "Sakura-san was s-supposed to meet me today. We w-were su-supposed t-to be going on a mission. But she didn't turn up. Now there is no answer at the d-door." Hinata stammered. She had lost most of her shyness of childhood, but when she was nervous it came back with a vengeance. Neji nodded. Lee and Ten Ten looked as Neji went to knock on the door. They waited for five whole minutes but received no answer. "I think this calls for drastic measures." Neji said. He kicked the door in, and the group made their way through the apartment. They found Sakura's room first. Sakura certainly looked unharmed. She was lying in her bed as though asleep. But it was clear something was wrong when all four tried to wake Sakura and couldn't. Hinata bit her lip and walked to Hiroki's room. Maybe he was frightened. She walked in and scanned the room with her eyes. She bit her lip and activated her Byakugan. She saw not a trace of Hiroki. She ran out of the room. "Hiroki's gone!" Hinata yelled. Alerting the others to a new situation. They all knew that only one person could have possibly wanted to take Hiroki. That person would be Sasuke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Sasuke, Kabuto and the other Sound-nin arrived back in Otokagure. They walked into the mansion, Hiroki was in Sasuke's arms. He was still struggling but he was more crying now. Sasuke walked down the corridor into a large hall. Mitsuko was there training Ryo. Sasuke then put Hiroki on the ground gently. Hiroki glared at them all. "I want my Mamma. I wanna go home." Hiroki demanded. "Your mother is dead." Sasuke stated. "No she's not. She tucked me in bed las nite. She isin dead. I dun buleeve you." Hiroki stated. Sasuke glared. "Believe it or not, she won't be coming for you. I'm your father, and you will stay here. You'll train with Ryo, your brother, and you'll be well fed and looked after. If you disobey me you will be punished severely." Sasuke hissed. Hiroki's eyes went wide. He wasn't sure he quite understood what this man was saying, but he wanted to run away as far as he could. He was frightened. He wanted to know what had happened to his mother. He wanted to go home, where his Uncle Naruto was. Where his Auntie Hinata was. Where his best friend, Arashi, was. He certainly didn't want to stay here and be hissed at by some frightening man, but for now he had no choice.

Mitsuko glared at the boy. "He has pink hair." She said tonelessly. "Just bad genes Mitsuko. He'll grow out of them." Sasuke said. "He'll still have pink hair." Mitsuko hissed. "That can't be helped Mitsuko." Sasuke replied. Ryo looked at Hiroki with curiosity etched on his face. While Sasuke and Mitsuko carried on their discussion, Ryo walked over to Hiroki. "I'm Ryo. What's your name?" Ryo asked. The boy stared at him. "I'm Hiwoki." Hiroki answered. "Is Hiroki staying with me Father?" Ryo questioned. This caused Mitsuko and Sasuke to stare at their son. "What?" Mitsuko blurted. "Is Hiroki staying with me?" Ryo repeated. "Yes he is staying with you Ryo. He'll be your new training partner." Sasuke replied. "No he will not." Mitsuko hissed. "Why not Mother?" Ryo asked. "He's inferior." Mitsuko stated. Sasuke was just about ready to speak when Hiroki shocked them. "I'm not infeweeah. My Mamma said I'm as good as evewyone else, and Unca Nawuto said I can go to da nindja acad'mee when I'm seven." Hiroki stated.

"Your mother was a nobody, and you'll probably be no better." Mitsuko spat. "That's enough Mitsuko." Sasuke hissed. "I don't want to hear another word about this matter. I'll be training Ryo and Hiroki. There is nothing else to think about. Hiroki will have to stay with Ryo so they can be up at the same time." Sasuke added. Mitsuko made to say something else, but Sasuke glared fiercely, his Sharingan activated. "Don't defy me on this matter Mitsuko." Sasuke said. He left the room, and Mitsuko followed him, an angry glare on her face. Ryo grinned. "Finally, I get to train with Father." Ryo said. "I'd wather twain wiv my Mamma and Unca Nawuto." Hiroki stated rather sadly. "Well if you wanna become a great ninja, then training with our Father is the best way." Ryo replied. He didn't understand what being a ninja entailed, but it certainly sounded like fun. "We'll both become ninjas." Ryo added. "Then I can go home and see Mamma, and Unca Nawuto, and Anti Hin'ta, and Awashi ototou-chan?" Hiroki asked. "Well if you have to go to your home to be a ninja, then we'll have to go there, right?" Ryo said. Hiroki nodded furiously. The two became fast friends in that moment, both watched by Kabuto, who smiled a little at the two brothers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura awoke in a hospital bed. She knew it was the hospital, by the medicinal smell, and all the foggy white. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate, the fog wouldn't clear away from her vision. She heard the familiar click of Tsunade's high-heels on the tiles, and knew by instinct that Tsunade was coming to her room.

She looked as the rice-paper, screen door opened to reveal the formidable fifth Hokage. "Tsunade-Shishou? What happened to me? Was I ill? Where's Hiroki?" Sakura fired off groggy questions faster than Tsunade could even get a word in edgeways. "Sakura, I..." Tsunade tried to speak, but Sakura cut her off. "He must be with Naruto and Hinata. Sorry Shishou, I'm just worried about him." Sakura added. She looked at Tsunade's grave expression, and wondered if she was maybe gravely ill. "Tsunade-Shishou is there something really wrong with me?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade bit the inside of her cheek, trying to figure out exactly what to say to her apprentice. "Sakura, you aren't ill." Tsunade started with. "Then what am I doing in the hospital?" Sakura asked. "You were knocked out with chloroform bombs." Tsunade answered. "Who would want to do that?" Sakura asked. That was the moment her mind started to clear. Her eyes went wide. "Where's Hiroki?" Sakura asked calmly. "Sakura..." Tsunade trailed off. "WHERE IS MY SON?" Sakura yelled. She was fighting to keep tears at bay, hoping she was wrong, but the unfallen tears in Tsunade's eyes confirmed it all.

"Tell me!" Sakura demanded. "I'm so sorry Sakura." Tsunade started. Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "He's gone. We tried everything we could to track their trail. But..." Tsunade was cut off by the look on Sakura's face. "It's not true." Sakura said. Her voice shaking with unshed sobs. "I'm so sorry Sakura." Tsunade said. Sakura was visibly shaking now. "I need to be alone Tsunade-Shishou." Sakura whispered. Tsunade nodded, and left the room. She barely had the time to close the rice-paper screen door, before Sakura let out a mournful, heart-wrenching wail. It was a wail that would tear at Tsunade's heart forever. Especially if they couldn't get Hiroki back home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiroki was sat at a grand dining table next to Ryo. Both of them were eating some sort of pasta dish with a rich, tomato sauce on it. Hiroki wasn't sure if he liked the taste of tomatoes at all. It seemed too rich for him. He could see Mitsuko glaring at him. He knew she didn't want him there, and he didn't want to be there either, but he had no choice in the matter. "Hiroki?" Sasuke asked. Hiroki wasn't sure whether or not to answer him. Mitsuko looked at him fiercely. "Answer your father boy." Mitsuko hissed. Hiroki nodded his understanding. "What kind of training did you have in Konoha?" Sasuke asked. "Wattcha mean?" Hiroki asked. "You'll address me as father when talking to me Hiroki." Sasuke answered. Hiroki blinked. "Wat dus fafer mean fafer?" Hiroki asked. "You would have probably heard other children call their fathers dad' or daddy' right?" Sasuke asked. "Yes fafer." Hiroki answered. "My Mamma was gonna tell me about my daddy when I got big. She pwomised me she wood." Hiroki added sadly. Mitsuko looked angry enough to throw her plate at the small child.

"Well _I_ am your dad' or daddy' but father' is a much more respectful way to say it." Sasuke said. He completely ignored any mention to Hiroki's mother. Hiroki's eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh. So yoor like wat Unca Nawuto is to Awashi ototou-chan fafer?" Hiroki asked. "That dobe has a child?" Sasuke asked. He looked to Kabuto for the answer to his question. "Yes Sasuke-Sama, Naruto-kun has a child, with the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata." Kabuto answered. Sasuke showed a small amount of surprise on his, normally emotionless, face. "That's interesting to say the least." Sasuke stated, after a few moments of silence. "Yoor not gonna take Awashi ototou-chan away from Unca Nawuto and Anti Hin'ta are you fafer?" Hiroki asked fearfully. "No I'm not Hiroki." Sasuke answered. "He will if you don't behave." Mitsuko hissed at him. Hiroki shook a little as he looked into Mitsuko's eyes of pure hatred. He knew that this woman would not like him in any way, shape or form, ever.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was staring blankly at the wall when she heard the familiar footsteps of her old team mates walking towards her door. It had been a week since Hiroki was taken from her, and she wasn't sure how to get over it really. She heard the rice-paper screen door open. She looked at the doorway, to see Naruto, Sai and Kakashi all stood there.

"Sakura, we're gonna do everything we can to find Hiroki." Naruto said. "But we're going to need your help." Kakashi added. Sakura blinked at them. "What help could I possibly be? I couldn't even stop them taking him in the first place." Sakura asked. Tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. "Who knows your son better then you do?" Sai replied. Sakura looked at Sai with some sort of understanding. "We're all going to need your help, if we ever want to find Hiroki." Kakashi stated. Sakura nodded with understanding. She got out of the hospital bed and opened the small cabinet next to it, where she knew Tsunade would have put her clothing. She smiled when she saw a picture of her and Hiroki on top of the clothes. "Hinata thought that you'd want something to remember what you're fighting for." Naruto said, as he saw the smile on Sakura's face. Sakura nodded. "I'll have to thank her." Sakura said. It was the first positive thing they'd heard her say since Hiroki was taken. "We'll leave you to get changed." Kakashi said, whilst ushering the other two out of the room. Sakura heard the screen door close behind them, then got to work pulling on her clothing as quickly as possible. _"I have to find Hiroki if it kills me."_ Sakura thought to herself as she did this. There was sheer determination in her eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiroki was trying, but failing badly, to fall asleep. His father had told him to sleep, because he'd be up early in the morning, but Hiroki couldn't sleep at all. He felt something touch his arm, and shot up in his bed, fear taking him over. "Hiroki, it's ok, it's just me." Hiroki heard Ryo before he saw him. "What's wrong Hiroki?" Ryo asked. There was a flash of concern showing in his face. "My Mamma use ta tuck me in. Now she's not here." Hiroki answered. "I'll tuck you in then." Ryo said. He thought for a moment then looked confused. "How do you tuck someone in?" Ryo asked. "Didn't yoor Mamma eva tuck you in?" Hiroki asked. "No she thinks it's a sign of weakness. Father used to when I was much smaller. I just can't really remember." Ryo said. Hiroki got out of bed. "Well Mamma used to pick me up, and put me inta bed. Den she used to put my blankey on me, and make sure I was all snug. Den she kissed me on the forehead and said goodnight." Hiroki explained. Ryo nodded. "Father kind of used to do that." Ryo said. He ushered Hiroki back into bed. "Lay down Hiroki." Ryo said. Hiroki listened and tried to get comfortable. Ryo pulled the covers up to Hiroki's chin, and ruffled his hair. "Goodnight Hiroki ototou-chan." Ryo said, and then kissed his little brother on the forehead. "Wow, you've got a big forehead." Ryo stated. "It's not that big!" Hiroki exclaimed. Ryo grinned. "Yeah, goodnight Hiroki." Ryo answered. "Goodnight Ryo-Aniki." Hiroki replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiroki was scared out of his skin when he woke up to a woman screaming. "You touched that inferior child?" Hiroki crept out of bed. "He's nice Mother." Ryo answered. Hiroki had already identified the other voice as Mitsuko when he climbed out of bed. He decided to look through the slight crack in the door, and saw the hateful look on Mitsuko's face as she replied to her son.

"I don't care how nice the little brat is. Being nice is a weakness Ryo. You'll be sleeping in separate rooms from now on." Mitsuko hissed. Hiroki could see the sadness on Ryo's face. That was when his father decided to appear.

"What did I say about the boys sharing a room?" Sasuke hissed at Mitsuko. "You think it's easier. I think it's poisoning our son. That brat is weak and he's going to make Ryo weak." Mitsuko hissed back. Sasuke looked at her coldly. "I told you they are to share a room. That is my final word on the matter. If you weren't so busy yelling at the boy, Ryo would already have gotten Hiroki out of bed." Sasuke snarled.

Hiroki decided to make his presence known then. "Wyo did get me up fafer. When he goddup, he got me up too." Hiroki said. Sasuke gave a small smirk. "See Mitsuko, Ryo is having a good influence on the boy. Hiroki go and get dressed, Ryo will show where to find the clothes and bathroom." Sasuke said. His voice was rather neutral, but Hiroki preferred that to the way he talked to Mitsuko, and the way Mitsuko talked to everyone else.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok people how was that chapter? Hope you liked it. Please R&R!


	3. Training Regime

Ok everyone. Here's the third chapter of Second Best. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and added me to their faves and author alerts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best

Chapter Three – Training Regime.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was in the Konoha Hospital treating patients. Tsunade hadn't let her go with Sai on reconnaissance and Naruto had been sent to Suna to have a meeting with Gaara. Kakashi was with Sai, and Hinata was on a D rank mission for the day. That wasn't surprising, seeing as she had just found out she was expecting another child. Sakura sighed as she looked at Arashi. He looked lonely and sad. "Arashi, cheer up huh? When my shift finishes, we'll go and get some Ramen okay?" Sakura asked. That usually worked, but today it didn't.

"Anti Sak'ra, wen 'roki cumin hom?" Arashi asked. Sakura blinked in surprise. "I don't know sweetie. I wish I knew." Sakura replied. "He wun fo ged me will he?" Arashi asked sadly. Sakura was so surprised by this question she almost didn't answer it. "Hiroki would never forget you Arashi. He loves you. You're his best friend." Sakura replied. Arashi smiled. "He's my an'ki." Arashi said happily. Then the smile dropped from his face. "I hop he cums back soon. Ids no fun widout him." Arashi said sadly. "I hope he comes home soon, too Arashi." Sakura replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiroki looked up at his father and listened carefully to what he was saying, as he was sure Ryo was doing. "In the morning, you'll both be training physically with me. In the afternoon, you'll be reading books about ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Kabuto will be watching you then. Breakfast is at seven, lunch is at one, and dinner is at eight. If you don't come on time for your meals you won't get them." Sasuke said. Hiroki put his hand up tentatively. Sasuke looked at him and nodded. "Fafer, wat about water? Mamma and Unca Nawuto used to say I shud drink lots of water when I twain so I dun de-hiii-dwa-ate." Hiroki sounded out the last word. Sasuke gave a very rare smile. "Mitsuko will bring you water throughout the day." Sasuke replied. Hiroki nodded. Ryo grinned at Hiroki. "When you both get older I'll teach you about weapons. For now, you'll be doing hand to hand combat." Sasuke said. Hiroki smiled widely and started jumping up and down. Sasuke and Ryo both blinked.

"Hiroki, stop jumping up and down like that." Sasuke quipped. Hiroki stopped and blinked at Sasuke, then stood and blushed a little while twiddling his fingers. Sasuke stared at him a little. _"So he's obviously been spending time around Hinata."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"Okay, for now let's see what you can both do. Ryo don't be too hard on your brother, you've probably had more training then him." Sasuke stated. Ryo nodded and took a fighting stance. Hiroki saw what Ryo was doing and took his own stance. Sasuke would never admit it out loud, but Hiroki looked very much like Sakura at that moment. But Sasuke also did not know that particular stance. _"Who else has Sakura been letting him train with?"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Ryo started out with a few well-placed hits with his hands, while Hiroki dodged skilfully enough. Ryo looked slightly irritated, and started using a combination of hits and kicks, but he was going faster and harder than before. Hiroki was still dodging. Sasuke could see Hiroki's eyes scanning Ryo's moves carefully. That was when Hiroki struck. If Sasuke hadn't been watching him he would have missed the move completely. Hiroki moved to his left and brought his knee up into Ryo's stomach, once Ryo had fallen to his knees in shock and having been winded, Hiroki used his elbow to push Ryo down flat onto the floor. He sat on top of his brother's back and looked at Sasuke to see his reaction.

"Who taught you that Hiroki? It's very advanced for your age." Sasuke asked. "Unca Sai taut me. He's weelly good at hand ta hand combat. Mamma led him teach me coz I alweady wed all da books at da libwy." Hiroki replied happily. "Unca Nawuto was teaching me otha stuff. I lerned lots of stuff from evwybody." Hiroki added. He got off of Ryo, who looked slightly angry, and offered him a hand. Ryo grinned wickedly and pulled Hiroki onto the floor and started tickling him.

Sasuke stared at the two boys. _"Since when does Ryo know how to have fun?"_ Sasuke thought to himself. Hiroki was giggling wildly as he tried to fight Ryo off. Ryo just carried on. "I'll teach you to knock me on the floor big forehead." Ryo yelled gleefully. "I dun have a big forehead." Hiroki yelled between fits of laughter.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the two brothers. That was until Mitsuko came along with two canteens of water. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING RYO?" Mitsuko shrieked. Ryo and Hiroki separated instantly and stared at Mitsuko in shock. "We were just playing Mother." Ryo answered. "WHAT?" Mitsuko shrieked more loudly. If that were even possible. "Wat's wong wid playin Miss Mits'ko?" Hiroki asked. "It's a sign of weakness you brat." Mitsuko hissed. "My Mamma use ta say dat ya need ta haff fun sumtimes or ya wun lern prop'ly." Hiroki stated. Before Sasuke, Ryo or Hiroki could blink, Mitsuko had brought her hand back and slapped Hiroki full force around his face. The force of the slap was so hard, that Hiroki fell to the ground. Mitsuko glared fiercely at the small child.

"I never want to hear another word about your mother ever again. If I do, I'll cut out your tongue. You don't need that for fighting." Mitsuko hissed. Hiroki was too shocked to cry. Mitsuko walked off leaving the two canteens. Sasuke glared. "Mitsuko, you were meant to bring three canteens." Sasuke hissed. Mitsuko turned around and glared at Sasuke. "You want that inferior brat here, with his inferior genes, then you look after him. I'm certainly not going to." Mitsuko hissed and walked off again.

Sasuke glared and sat the two boys down. "I'll be back in a minute. Just sit here and drink the water." Sasuke said. The two boys nodded. Sasuke handed them the canteens. "Isn't that your canteen father?" Ryo asked as Sasuke handed one to Hiroki. "Yes. I'm going to go and get some more water alright. Just stay here and sit down." Sasuke said. Hiroki and Ryo nodded. A couple of tears had escaped Hiroki's eyes, and a dark crimson handprint, marred the child's skin. Sasuke left them then, stalking off in what looked like anger.

Ryo looked at Hiroki, whose lip was trembling, and he saw the unshed tears in Hiroki's eyes. "Did no one ever hit you before?" Ryo asked. "No. Mamma neva eva hit me. Nobody eva hit me." Hiroki said. His voice trembled along with his lip. "Wow, they must really have loved you at your home." Ryo said. Hiroki nodded. "I miss evewywun sooo much. It hurds here." Hiroki said, pointing to his heart. "And I no Mamma is sad, and dat makes it hurd even more." Hiroki added. Tears were falling down the boy's cheeks now. Ryo awkwardly put an arm around his brother's shoulder and hugged him. "It's okay Hiroki. One day we'll go to your home and we'll see your Mamma. I promise Hiroki, one day we'll go there and my mother won't ever hit you again." Ryo said sadly.

The two boys saw Sasuke walking back with another water canteen and an ice pack. He knelt in front of Hiroki and gently placed the ice pack against his swollen cheek. "Hold it there Hiroki. The swelling will go down soon and it'll stop hurting after a little while." Sasuke said. His voice more gentle then it usually was. Hiroki nodded and blinked back anymore tears. Sasuke gave a small smile and ruffled both boys hair affectionately. "We'll stop training for today. I want to know who trained you and in what Hiroki." Sasuke stated. Ryo looked at Hiroki and waited for the answers, as he was just as curious about this as Sasuke.

Hiroki nodded. "My Mamma was teechin me about med'sin and stuff like dat. Unca Nawuto was teechin me all about da shadow clone jutsu. Unca Lee was teechin me about taijutsu, Kak'shi-Sensei was teechin me about fire jutsu and about Sharingan. He said I'd be able ta use it wen I get bigger." Hiroki said. Sasuke nipped his lip thoughtfully. "What about other things Hiroki?" Sasuke asked. "Like wat fafer?" Hiroki asked. "Like when you were born." Sasuke replied. "Unca Nawuto was dere when I was born. Mamma told me. Dats why he's my spechil unca." Hiroki said. "Mamma told me dat it took a long time for me ta be born. But she said as soon as she saw me I was da most impotant person in da world." Hiroki added.

"Hmn...... it surprises me that the Dobe even managed to go into a delivery room without fainting." Sasuke said to himself. "Dun be mean about Unca Nawuto. He took me for wamen all da time, and weneva my Mamma had to go on long mishions, I stayed with him and Anti Hin'ta and Awashi ototou-chan." Hiroki said. Sasuke smiled. "You have spunk Hiroki. That's a good thing. Don't ever lose that." Sasuke said. Ryo looked at Sasuke. "And you Ryo, have a sense of humour, unlike your mother and I. You should definitely hold on to that." Sasuke said. He gave both boys a smile. They beamed up at him happily. None of them realised that Kabuto had been watching the whole morning. He smiled to himself. _"Sasuke is turning into a father as well as a human being. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing for Hiroki to be here after all."_ Kabuto thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay this chapter is over. Next chapter will be a nice long time skip. LOL! No really I'm serious. I'm sick of trying to write baby talk, so everyone is getting a bit older. But no worries, Hiroki is still gonna be a cutie pie.

Please R&R and I'll be updating soon.


	4. How Things Turned Out

Okay everyone this is the fourth chapter of Second Best. I hope ya all like it. I dunno if you'll think anything I've done is original, but what can I say, I just felt like doing it.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Also to those that added me to their faves and story alerts lists. I appreciate it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best

Chapter Four – How Things Turned Out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXxXxXx FIVE YEARS LATER xXxXxXx

Sakura was sitting in a house by herself. She was dressed in black, and wallowing in grief. Why might you ask? Well her husband was dead. Yeap, Sakura did get married. She even had another son, Shinji, and a baby daughter called Akina, but she never forgot Hiroki. Now her husband, Kankuro, had been killed in action. Sakura wasn't sure how many more people she could lose.

She heard crying from upstairs and went to pick up her daughter. She entered the room, and saw the brunette child curled up under her blanket crying. Sakura sighed and picked her up, noticing more and more, the pink streaks running through her hair. "Akina, don't cry sweetie." Sakura whispered. The baby girl's sobs settled down until they became hiccups and soon became nothing at all. Sakura sighed to herself yet again. She rocked Akina back and forth in her arms as she thought about Shinji, who was with Naruto at the moment. Shinji looked very much like Kankuro, but his face was softer. His eyes the same green as Sakura's own eyes.

She'd gotten close to Kankuro on a reconnaissance mission four years ago after he had saved her from a nearly deadly poison. If it hadn't been for her skills as a medic-nin, learned from Tsunade, Kankuro would most likely have died. But he had lived, and they had fallen in love. Kankuro had transferred to Konoha so he could be with Sakura and they had been married for three years. She felt more grief when she thought of the fact she would never see his face again, and how much the children, especially Shinji, would miss him.

She heard a knock at the front door and went to answer it. It was of course Naruto, with Shinji. Hinata was with them, and so was Arashi, and Fuuko, Naruto and Hinata's five year old daughter. Shinji hugged Sakura's legs and the rest of the group came in. Sakura sighed to herself again as she wished that Hiroki had had a chance to know Kankuro. She prayed that he was alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiroki was lying on his back, cloud-gazing and wishing that life hadn't treated him so roughly. He had learned to expect some form of abuse daily. Not from Sasuke, in fact, Sasuke seemed to really love him, but from Mitsuko. That woman still frightened the life out of him. Ryo had started standing up to his mother for Hiroki, and it had gotten him nowhere, except on the receiving end of her abuse as well.

Hiroki brushed some of his fringe out of his eyes. A red scar was visible on his forehead, from the left hand side, down to his ear. His hair often hid it. Sasuke had gone away for a few days, and he had been talking about his Mother to Ryo, and Mitsuko had overheard. He was lucky. Sasuke came back before she had a chance to cut out his tongue as she had promised to do when he was two. This had happened when he was four. Now he was seven, he was thinking more and more about home and how much things might have changed. _"I wonder if everyone forgot about me."_ Hiroki thought to himself sadly.

He felt someone sit next to him. He quickly glanced at his nine year old brother then went back to cloud-gazing. "Hiroki, Father's looking for us. We've got to go and see him." Ryo said quietly. Hiroki nodded and got to his feet. Both Ryo and Hiroki had been considering an escape plan for the last three years. They didn't want to escape from Sasuke. They just wanted to get away from Mitsuko. The two walked slowly towards the large manor they had called home. It was obvious the differences between the pair. While Ryo was basically a clone of his father, Hiroki looked very much like his own mother. His pink hair just a little bit long and scruffy and his forehead was large for a boy his age. He had his father's face and eyes however and he had his own strengths.

The two boys walked into the manor, and up the stairs, they saw Kabuto waiting for them outside the study door. Hiroki felt a sense of foreboding. _"Kabuto isn't usually here when Father talks to us."_ Hiroki thought to himself. They knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard Sasuke's familiar voice call them. They entered, along with Kabuto. They saw Mitsuko sitting on the sofa, looking extremely angry. They both stood in front of Sasuke's desk and waited for him to speak. Kabuto took a position near a bookshelf. "I'm afraid I have to go away for a few days." Sasuke said firmly. Both boys caught themselves before asking why. It would only attract Mitsuko's anger. "It seems that my other trainees are not doing as well as you two are, and I must see what is being done." Sasuke stated. The two boys nodded. Both boys knew they were the favoured sons. The other children were never really mentioned or thought about. But of course to them, this meant being stuck with Mitsuko for a certain amount of time. However, Sasuke decided to tell them something else. "Kabuto is going to take you two for some survival training while I'm away." Sasuke added.

The two boys felt overwhelming joy at that moment. _"So that's why Mitsuko is angry. She was hoping to pick on us again but Father arranged something else."_ Hiroki thought to himself. He still remembered the burning pain of a knife slashing his face, and he didn't want to revisit such pain anytime soon. Sasuke hadn't gone away after he had come back and found Mitsuko attempting to hold Hiroki down, and cut out his tongue. He still remembered the argument that had occurred from it.

xXxXxXxXxXx FLASHABACK xXxXxXxXxXx

Hiroki and Ryo were sat on a log talking quietly. "What is it like in Konoha?" Ryo asked. "The sky is always blue. It hardly ever rains there. My Mamma and I lived in a two bedroom house. It was small but warm and nice all the time. Uncle Naruto and Auntie Hinata used to look after me if my Mamma couldn't. Mamma was great though. We would always go and get Ramen with Arashi Ototou-chan after she finished her shifts at the hospital." Hiroki said happily. "It sounds nice." Ryo said quietly. "It was the best." Hiroki agreed.

Both boys were shocked when Mitsuko came out from behind a tree. Ryo and Hiroki could see the look on her face. "What did I tell you I would do if I heard you talking about your damn mother?" Mitsuko hissed out. "Mother don't hurt him. I asked him to tell me." Ryo said. There was fear in the six year olds voice. Mitsuko glared fiercely. "Then you can blame yourself for showing weakness, when this brat can't speak again." Mitsuko stated. Her voice was far too calm. "Hiroki run for it!" Ryo yelled. Hiroki was frozen still, fear paralyzing him.

Ryo ran forward and grabbed Hiroki's hand. Both boys started running. Mitsuko, however, was too fast for them. She caught hold of Hiroki quickly, ripping the two boys apart and taking out a kunai. She held it to Hiroki's face as she tried to force his mouth open.

"MOTHER LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Ryo yelled at the top of his lungs. Mitsuko, in shock, slashed the knife across Hiroki's face, leaving Hiroki bleeding profusely. Hiroki was crying his eyes out now. "HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME RYO!" Mitsuko yelled. "STOP IT MOTHER YOU'VE HURT HIM!" Ryo yelled back. Fear more than the need to help Hiroki had taken him over. "BE QUIET!" Mitsuko yelled back.

She almost had Hiroki's mouth open, when a male hand grabbed hold of her and pulled the kunai out of her hand. Then threw her away from the terrified, bleeding child.

Ryo shed a few tears of relief when he saw it was his father, Sasuke. "Mitsuko, what do you think you were doing?" Sasuke hissed. His voice so quiet it was almost undetectable. "Showing your bastard some respect." Mitsuko hissed back. "What did he do to deserve this?" Sasuke hissed again. "He was corrupting our son with tales of that cursed village and mother of his." Mitsuko hissed back. Sasuke's face went dark as night and his fists began to clench and unclench. Hiroki thought his father was going to finish the job Mitsuko started, when Sasuke grabbed the kunai knife.

Both children were shocked, when Sasuke used the knife. Not on Hiroki, but on Mitsuko. He slashed her face in exactly the same way she had slashed Hiroki's. "I warned you that his discipline is my concern to deal out, not yours. You touched him, when I forbid it, now you pay the price." Sasuke spat. Mitsuko was screaming her head off about her face, but Sasuke ignored her. He picked up Hiroki, who was still lying on the ground, bleeding and crying.

Sasuke held the boy close, not seeming to care if his white shirt became stained with Hiroki's blood. He showed a rare display of affection, as he rocked Hiroki back and forth in his arms and tried to calm him down, whilst he walked away from Mitsuko. Ryo followed them towards the manor and as Hiroki became a little calmer, he noticed Kabuto staring sadly at the group.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke sat Hiroki down on a bed in the medical wing. "Hiroki, I need you to be a brave boy and stay very still. I need to stitch that wound on your face, and it's going to hurt a lot, but if you don't let me do it properly, then it may become infected and leave a worse scar." Sasuke said quietly. Hiroki blinked back any more tears. Ryo looked at Hiroki fearfully. "Ryo you should leave the room." Sasuke said quietly. Ryo shook his head. "I wanna stay father and be here for Hiroki." Ryo answered. Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded.

Ryo sat next to Hiroki and held his hand tightly. Hiroki looked at Ryo tearfully. Sasuke walked over to a cabinet and pulled out thick looking, black string as well as a needle. He placed them down and pulled out a bottle of weird looking liquid and a cloth. "I'm going to clean the wound first Hiroki. It's going to sting but it'll make sure you don't get any infections." Sasuke said. Hiroki nodded. He watched his father pour the medicinal liquid onto the cloth and didn't want to watch as Sasuke bought it up to his face. He yelped in pain when the cloth touched his face. He felt Sasuke wiping the wound and it felt like his face was on fire. Hiroki bit his lip to keep from crying. When Sasuke was finished, he picked up the needle and thread. "Hiroki this is going to hurt a lot more then the disinfectant but I need to do it otherwise your face won't heal properly." Sasuke said gently. Hiroki nodded, but he was shaking like a leaf. "You need to stay very still, no matter how much it hurts Hiroki." Sasuke said quietly. Hiroki nodded again. "You can squeeze my hand if you want to. As hard as you want." Ryo whispered to Hiroki. Hiroki gave Ryo a half-hearted smile.

xXxXxXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXxXxXx

Hiroki knew he would never forget the pain of the needle going in and out of his skin. He felt every second of the process, and about three weeks later, Sasuke removed the stitches. That hurt, but not as much as it had when Sasuke had stitched the wound in the first place. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't forget it. Every time he looked in the mirror, or felt his face, he saw and felt the scar that had been left behind.

"Kabuto is going to take you into the woods on the border of Fire country and Sound Country for about a week. I'll be back in five days. Make sure you listen to what Kabuto tells you." Sasuke said. "When are you going father?" Ryo asked. "Tomorrow morning. I'll be going with you until you get to your destination. Then I'll be leaving you with Kabuto. I have business further down near the border, rather than the forests." Sasuke replied. "When will we be leaving father?" Hiroki asked quietly. "We'll be leaving at eight. Make sure to eat your food tomorrow morning Hiroki, the journey is a long one and you won't get to eat until late." Sasuke replied. Hiroki nodded quickly, as Mitsuko scowled. The two boys waited for Sasuke to dismiss them. "You can go boys. I have something else I need to discuss with Kabuto." Sasuke stated. Hiroki and Ryo nodded quickly and left. Mitsuko scowling at Hiroki until the door was closed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura saw Arashi and Fuuko sleeping either side of Shinji. She gave a half smile and looked at Naruto. "What's going on Naruto?" Sakura asked. "I need to ask a favour Sakura-Chan." Naruto said solemnly. Sakura smiled a little wider at that. In all the years they had known each other, Naruto had always called Sakura `Sakura-Chan' she could always count on Naruto to never change. "Well, tell me then." Sakura said. "Naruto-Kun and I have to go on a mission near the border of fire country and sound." Hinata started. "It's not a dangerous mission is it?" Sakura asked. Not sure if she could handle a positive answer. Naruto and Hinata were such a big part of her life and her family now, she couldn't really lose them too. Hinata shook her head. "It's to try and catch Sound nobles going to some meeting. Sai is going with us, and Kakashi too, so we should be fine." Hinata said quietly.

"You want me to look after Arashi and Fuuko?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. Sorry Sakura-Chan. I know it's hard and bad timing. But Neji and Ten Ten are in Suna trying to find out what happened to Kankuro with Gaara and Temari and Arashi and Fuuko have been asking after visiting their Auntie Sakura for two weeks." Naruto said sadly.

"It's alright Naruto. I wouldn't be much use on missions at the moment anyway. It might be good for me to be around them all. I'm never going to forget Kankuro, but I'll end up making Shinji and Akina depressed if I carry on the way I'm going." Sakura said. Naruto gave a small smile. "You'll do fine Sakura. You're a fighter. I know you're tough enough to survive." Naruto said. Sakura smiled. "That's one of the few times you've said anything deeper then ordering ramen." Sakura replied. Naruto gave a small laugh, and so did Hinata.

Arashi woke up then. "Mamma? Daddy?" Arashi called. "We're here buddy. What's wrong?" Naruto asked. He got up and picked Arashi up. Arashi looked just like his father. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with the leaf symbol on it, and blue shorts. His blue ninja sandals discarded near Sakura's front door. "I had a bad dream. I dreamed that Hiroki was crying." Arashi said sadly. "Well it was a dream buddy. I'm sure Hiroki is alright." Naruto said. Arashi gave a grin, similar to his fathers' and hugged Naruto around the neck.

Fuuko woke up then. "Daddy, are we stayin with Anti Sak'ra?" Fuuko asked groggily. Naruto put Arashi down then and looked at his daughter. "Yeap. You guys are gonna stay with me for a little while." Sakura answered for Naruto. Fuuko grinned happily. She looked just like her mother, but she had none of the shyness, and all of her father's facial expressions. She was wearing a powder blue t-shirt and black shorts. Her own blue ninja sandals were laying near Arashi's and Shinji's on the floor. Her bobbed hair was held back with a blue ribbon.

"Well you two are awake, so we can ask you, do you want to stay with Auntie Sakura tonight, or do you want to wake up early tomorrow morning?" Hinata asked the two children. "We'll stay with Auntie Sakura." Arashi said. Hinata and Naruto smiled at the two children, who ran over and hugged Sakura happily. Shinji woke up and when he heard the news, he was just as excited. The three children ran off upstairs.

"Well that's settled then." Naruto said. "We'll drop off some stuff for them tomorrow morning when on our way to the gate." Hinata said. Sakura nodded. "How long will you be gone?" Sakura asked. "About a week. We have to leave early tomorrow if we want to catch anyone. Tsunade thinks that some of our nobles are trying to make deals with the sound." Naruto replied.

Sakura's eyes widened. "If there's anyone trying to make deals with the Sound, then Sasuke will be there." Sakura said quickly. Naruto nodded. "That's why Kakashi and Sai are coming along with us. Kakashi is team leader. If we can, we'll find out about Hiroki." Naruto said. Hinata nodded. "We'll do our best for you Sakura." Hinata added. "I know you will." Sakura said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiroki and Ryo sat in their places during dinner. Dinner was chicken stewed in tomatoes. Hiroki sighed inwardly. He didn't remember a meal he'd ever had here that didn't involve tomatoes. "Make sure you're packed and ready to go in the morning." Sasuke stated firmly. Hiroki and Ryo nodded quickly. Neither realising how much this trip would change their lives.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, end of the third chapter. I hope ya liked it. I'll update soon. Please R&R and all that jazz. Have a nice day!


	5. More Then They Bragained For

Okay everyone, time for the fifth chapter of Second Best. Thanks to all those people who reviewed and all those people who added me to their faves and Story alerts. Also thanks to all you readers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Five – More Than They Bargained For.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiroki and Ryo walked along behind their father and Kabuto walked behind them. They had been quiet when they started out but as they had gotten further from Mitsuko, the two boys spoke louder and more frequently. Not too loudly of course, that would defy their training, but louder than usual. Kabuto allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he watched the two boys. _"Maybe this is my chance..."_ Kabuto thought to himself industrially.

Hiroki and Ryo watched their father stop. "We're close to the border. This is where I leave you. I'll be back in about five days. We'll be heading home after I come back." Sasuke stated. The two boys nodded and Sasuke gave a small smirk. He turned around and left the two males in the care of Kabuto. The boys watched until they could no longer see him, taking note that he _had_ looked back at them, at least once.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata and Sai were watching out at the borders of fire and sound, seeing if anyone of importance was travelling an indirect route. Naruto and Kakashi were more than a few miles further up the borderline with Yamato. Hinata and Sai had to keep their chakra levels hidden from any enemy ninja. Hinata was using her Byakugan to try and spot ninja heading towards them.

That happened to be when she noticed four chakra signatures. One of them, though considerably larger, was familiar to her. From her perch she could tell the chakra signatures were from two children and two adults. She gestured to Sai quickly.

They watched as the group came into visible focus. Hinata no longer had to use her Byakugan to view Sasuke, Kabuto, and two boys. Hinata saw one was a look-a-like of Sasuke, the other... Hinata felt joy spreading through her heart at the sight of the other boy with pink hair. She looked at Sai. He nodded at her. "I'm sure it's Hiroki." Sai whispered. "We'll wait to make our move. We need to know what Sasuke is planning and where they're heading before we do anything." Sai added. Hinata nodded her agreement.

They listened to the whole conversation, then decided to see what Kabuto's defences were like before making any moves. It was all a waiting game for them now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiroki was sat on a log next to a stream that afternoon. He was attempting to skim pebbles while he thought. Ryo sat next to him silently. "What are you thinking about Hiroki?" Ryo asked. "I keep thinking about my mother. I guess it's because we're so close to fire country now. I keep wondering if she's alright. Not that I didn't think about her before. I miss her every day. But being here makes me miss her more." Hiroki said sadly.

"I said we'd go to your village and become ninjas didn't I?" Ryo stated. Hiroki nodded. "Well we might just have our chance. Kabuto isn't exactly keeping an eye on us. If we throw a chloroform bomb into his tent, we might just manage to get back to your village before he notices anything." Ryo said. "I do have a chloroform bomb. We'd need to cover our tracks. Like father is always telling us to do. It's going to take us longer like that." Hiroki said quietly. "We can still do it." Ryo enthused.

Hiroki smiled sadly. "What if my mom forgot me Ryo? What if she's unhappy to see me?" Hiroki asked. "From all the stuff you told me about your mom, she'll be really happy to see you." Ryo said. "I just can't help thinking about it Ryo. I mean I'm not the same no more." Hiroki started. "Anymore Hiroki." Ryo corrected. Hiroki nodded. "Okay so I'm not the same anymore. I've got a huge scar on my face now. What if she sees it and thinks I'm bad." Hiroki asked. "It'll never happen Hiroki. You said your mother loves you more than anything. So she won't hate you." Ryo replied. Hiroki nodded. "So we'll set the chloroform bomb tonight." Ryo said. Hiroki nodded enthusiastically.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata felt a couple of tears streak down her cheek as she watched the two brothers talk. She could see all of Hiroki's insecurities, as if the seven year old wore them on his sleeve. "They're talking about escaping themselves. If they knock out Kabuto, we'll be able to take them with us, with no problems." Sai stated. "If they don't yell their heads off." Hinata added. "Why would they? Hiroki wants to go back to Konoha. It's obvious from their conversation. If he doesn't recognise us, he'll recognise the leaf symbol on our forehead protectors." Sai quipped. Hinata nodded her understanding. She felt a little sadness at the idea of Hiroki not recognising her, but she pushed it aside. She needed to focus her energy on the task at hand. She could be upset later, once the mission was complete.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, they waited for Kabuto to go into his tent to sleep. They knew he'd just pretend to sleep but that would be close enough. Once he was lying down he wouldn't be able to get up in time once they threw in the chloroform bomb. They took seconds to work after all.

They didn't realise that Kabuto had known their plan all along, or that he'd sensed them being watched by Konoha ninja. His own plan, to reunite Hiroki with his mother was coming to fruition. All he had to do was act the part for the Shinobi and the children watching, and no one would ever know he'd been involved. After all, he was the one that sent the anonymous information about the meeting, so that Konoha could watch the border and wait for suspicious parties.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata and Sai watched as the two boys threw the chloroform bomb into the tent and Hinata used Byakugan to see into the tent through the gas. She saw Kabuto attempt to jump up from his laying position, then choke on the gas, and finally pass out onto the ground.

"Let's make our move." Sai said. Hinata nodded, and the pair dropped to the ground out of the tree they had been sat in. They watched the two boys grin to themselves. "We did it." Hiroki said happily. "It's not over yet. We're going to have to cover our tracks pretty good." Ryo stated.

"Maybe we can help you with that." Sai quipped. The boys stared as they were alerted to Sai's presence. Hiroki stared at Sai and Hinata for only a couple of seconds before a huge grin spread across his face. "Auntie Hinata! Uncle Sai!" Hiroki yelled. He looked so torn, about whom to leap at first. He finally decided on Hinata, who hugged him tightly.

When Hinata could bring herself to let go of Hiroki he launched himself at Sai. The male gave him a half-armed hug, and used his other hand to ruffle Hiroki's pink hair.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After introducing Ryo to Hinata and Sai properly, and some blackmail, the group had left, covering their tracks behind them. Once they were a good distance away, Hiroki started asking questions. "How is my mom?" Hiroki asked tentatively. "She's fine Hiroki. She misses you more than anything." Hinata answered. "Did she get married?" Hiroki asked.

Hinata wasn't sure how to answer this question. "Yeah she did Hiroki. She also had two more children. You've got a little brother and a little sister." Sai answered. Hiroki looked confused. Not sure whether to be happy or sad about the predicament. Ryo gave Hiroki a reassuring grin. Hiroki smiled back. "So what is my step-father like?" Hiroki asked. "He was killed a month ago. But he was a good man. He always wanted to meet you one day." Hinata said sadly. Hiroki looked down at the ground sadly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Late that night, Hinata and Sai arrived at the Hokage tower. Hiroki looked at it with something akin to glee and Ryo looked at the place in awe. "So this is where your baa-chan lives?" Ryo asked. Hinata almost giggled at that comment. "Yeah I think Tsunade Baa-Chan still lives here. Right Auntie Hinata?" Hiroki asked. "Yes Tsunade-Sama still lives here." Hinata answered. They walked into the tower and made their way to the Hokage's office quickly. Hiroki drinking in the old familiarities, as Ryo scanned new surroundings.

When they finally came to the door, Hinata quickly knocked on it. "Shizune if you're bringing me another report then forget it. The paperwork is up to the ceiling already!" They heard the disgruntled Hokage yell. "Hokage-Sama, it's us." Hinata called. "Come in!" Tsunade called back. Hinata walked in with Sai, Hiroki and Ryo. Hiroki grinned to see Tsunade still hunched over a pile of paperwork.

"What are you two doing back here early? You were supposed to be there for at least a week." Tsunade said. She had yet to look up at them. "We had a development which needed to be brought back right away." Sai stated. Tsunade finally looked at them and saw Hiroki. Her eyes widened in shock. "Is that Hiroki?" Tsunade almost whispered. "It sure is Tsunade Baa-Chan!" Hiroki exclaimed happily. Tsunade got up from her desk slowly, and walked around it, looking the child up and down. Then she smiled and knelt down to hug the child. Hiroki hugged back. Tsunade looked at the other child. "Who is this?" Tsunade asked.

"This is my older brother Ryo, Tsunade Baa-Chan. He wanted to come with me so we could become true ninjas." Hiroki said happily. Ryo nodded. "Your father is Sasuke Uchiha?" Tsunade asked. Ryo nodded. "Do you know your mother?" Tsunade asked. "Unfortunately." Ryo answered. Tsunade blinked and looked at Hiroki. "Miss Mitsuko, Ryo's mother, she lived there with us. She ain't the nicest of people Tsunade Baa-Chan." Hiroki answered the unasked question. "Hiroki! It's _isn't_ the nicest not _ain't_ the nicest." Ryo corrected. Hiroki grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Ryo." Hiroki answered. Tsunade stared for a moment. "You do realise that in all technicalities, you two kidnapped this kid?" Tsunade questioned. Sai and Hinata nodded sheepishly.

"Why did you bring him along exactly?" Tsunade asked. "It's our fault Tsunade Baa-Chan." Hiroki said quickly. "Yeah I wanted to come along. I told them if they didn't take me I'd just follow them anyways." Ryo added. Tsunade sighed. "Your father is going to come looking for you Ryo. It'll start a war probably." Tsunade stated. "He'd come for Hiroki too. So either way he's gonna come looking." Ryo replied. "Besides, we left a forehead protector from the Rain village there anyway. Father will head to the Rain Village first." Hiroki added.

Tsunade sighed. "I didn't expect this today. We'd better make preparations." Tsunade said sadly. "Hinata, go and bring Sakura here. Don't tell her about Hiroki, let's give her a surprise." Tsunade stated impishly. Hinata nodded and left. "Sai, we're going to have to find somewhere for Ryo to stay." Tsunade stated. Hiroki's eyes went wide. "Can't Ryo stay with me, Tsunade Baa-Chan?" Hiroki asked. "That is up to your Mom." Tsunade replied. "If Mom doesn't want to look after Ryo, I bet Uncle Naruto will." Hiroki said. Tsunade smiled. "Just wait and see alright Hiroki." Tsunade quipped.

She smiled at the two boys, whilst picturing what would happen when Sakura walked into the office, to see her first born child standing there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, fifth chapter is finished. I should be updating soon. Please R&R. See ya soon people.


	6. Reunited

Okay, the sixth chapter is here. Thanks to all who read and reviewed and added me to their faves lists.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Six – Reunited.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke glared at the people sat around him. This meeting had been going on for awhile. He listened to the bickering of his subordinates and finally, unable to control his anger, he smashed his fist on the table. The group, subdued by this sudden outburst waited for their leader to speak.

"So you're telling me that while Ayumu and Goro were undercover in Suna, they killed the Kazekage's brother?" Sasuke asked. The subordinates nodded. "This same man, was married to a Konoha kunoichi?" Sasuke asked again. More nods reciprocated as an answer. Sasuke glared fiercely. "Why exactly did you two idiots kill someone who was important enough to have their death investigated?" Sasuke hissed out in a calm manner.

Goro, a short, stocky male with dark brown hair and grey eyes, stepped forward. "He was far too close to knowing what we were doing there. He was a threat to the mission, so we eliminated him Sasuke-Sama." Goro stated. Ayumu, a tallish, lithe young man, with pale skin also stepped forward. His light brown hair hung around his shoulders, framing his scowling face, and his green eyes sparkled in annoyance. "I did try to talk him out of it. Goro is always about the killing Sasuke-Sama." Ayumu added.

"Sasuke-Sama, it's much worse than we thought before. Apparently, Konoha are very anxious to capture the culprit, and give his family closure. They even sent two of their best Anbu to Suna to make a full investigation into how he died." Another man stated. "Which Anbu?" Sasuke asked. "Neji Hyuuga and Ten Ten." The man stated sombrely.

Sasuke looked troubled. "Who was he married to, to make Konoha go all out to help find his murderer? They sent two of their best Anbu on behalf of someone?" Sasuke questioned. "Apparently, he was married to their best medic-nin, Sakura Haruno. He even became a fully fledged Konoha Shinobi to be closer to her. They had two children. Shinji and Akina. I don't have much more information than that." The man stated.

Sasuke glared fiercely. He wasn't sure what bothered him about this piece of information, but something did. "I'm working on getting more information, but the last two moles I sent in to Konoha got caught out by a...... Naruto Uzumaki and Sai. No last name for him, he's in the ROOT division of Anbu in Konoha." The man said again. Sasuke looked rather frustrated. "Well maybe you should have better spies. These idiots killed someone and caused trouble in Suna, the other two idiots you sent to Konoha got caught. I'll wager they're no longer living." Sasuke stated. The man nodded. "They were executed. Konoha and Suna have the best ninja talent. Spies can't always match up to their likes." The male said unhappily.

A man burst into the room then. "Sasuke-Sama, it's your trainees!" The man yelled. Sasuke looked at the man waiting for him to carry on. "It seems they were poisoned. All ten of them. They've been murdered." The man said. Sasuke hissed in anger. "Maybe Konoha or Suna in retaliation for their own loss." One of the subordinates stated. Sasuke shook his head angrily. "No, it's not their style, even if they knew where the trainees were, they're not child-killers." Sasuke said. He was steaming angry. First the death of two spies in Konoha, then the murder of Kankuro that needed to be dealt with before it left a paper trail, now the murder of his ten trainees. Despite the fact that he hadn't bought them up himself, they had still been his sons. He gave orders for the children to be buried properly, and then told his subordinates that they would reconvene this meeting in two days time. He felt the need to go and check on Ryo and Hiroki. _"It couldn't possibly get worse than this."_ Sasuke thought to himself, as he prepared to set out and meet up with Kabuto and his two sons.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura had dozed off on the sofa. She hadn't slept well in a while. She was roused from her sleep by a loud knocking at the door. She got up from the sofa and opened the door, only to see Hinata standing outside. She didn't see Naruto however and this alarmed her. "Naruto's alright isn't he?" Sakura asked fearfully. Hinata nodded and smiled widely at her. "What's wrong? Why are you back so early?" Sakura asked sleepily. "Tsunade-Sama asked me to come and get you. You're needed at the Hokage Tower. I'll stay here with the children." Hinata replied.

Sakura blinked and nodded. She stumbled sleepily into the kitchen, where she turned on the cold tap, and washed her face. Once she did this, she was far more alert. She dried her face, slipped on her ninja sandals, and set off for the Hokage Tower. She wondered what Tsunade could possibly want from her at this hour, or why Hinata was back so early.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Kakashi were slightly disturbed, by what they had heard. Sneaking up to find out who was at this meeting hadn't been too difficult, using transformation jutsus to make them look like sound ninja, hadn't been hard, but the information they were eavesdropping on was anything but easy to listen to. Not only were sound responsible for Kankuro's death but Sasuke was trying to cover it up. Not to mention the idea of Sasuke's `trainees' being killed. Naruto felt his heart drop. How was he going to tell Sakura that Hiroki was probably dead?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiroki waited in Tsunade's office, feeling his nervousness growing every second. It felt like hours were going by, rather than minutes. Hiroki knew it could be more than a few minutes since his Auntie Hinata had left and he wished his mother would walk through the door. That was when he heard a knock on the office door. "Come in!" Tsunade called. Hiroki saw the door open, and there was his mother. She was dressed in black, but apart from that she still looked the same.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura stared at the pink haired boy in front of her. Her eyes went wide, and tears slid down her cheeks. "Don't cry Mom, I'll go if I make you sad." She heard Hiroki say quietly. It could only be her Hiroki looking at her. She didn't speak a word, as she rushed forward, and knelt on the ground. She pulled the startled child into a tight embrace.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ryo watched as the pink haired female, who was so obviously Hiroki's mother, hugged him for all she was worth. "Don't ever say such a thing Hiroki. I'm not crying because I'm sad to see you. I'm crying because I'm so happy to see you." The woman said softly, through her sobs. Ryo saw a couple of tears slip past Hiroki's eyelids, and down his cheeks. Ryo gave a small smile. He had wished so many times for a mother like that, when Hiroki told him all his stories of Konoha. He hoped she would allow him to stay with Hiroki at least.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura finally managed to contain her sobs. She wiped away the last of her tears, and looked at her son. He gave her a smile, that reminded her so much of Sasuke. Then she looked at the other occupants of the room, and spotted another child. "Who's this Hiroki?" Sakura asked. "He's my big brother, Ryo, mom. Can he stay with us? I don't want him to be alone." Hiroki asked nervously. Sakura smiled at the child, who was a clone of his father. "Ryo is it?" Sakura asked. The black-haired boy nodded shyly. "I'm Sakura." Sakura stated. "I know. Hiroki told me all about you." Ryo said, a small smile graced his lips. Sakura smiled. "Well if you want to stay with us, you're welcome to." Sakura said. Her decision had been made the moment Hiroki has asked so endearingly. Ryo gave a huge smile then, that reminded her more of Naruto then Sasuke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had made his way back to the campsite. It was well into the day, probably mid-afternoon, and he had expected to see his two sons playing, or doing some form of training with Kabuto. However, he saw not a sign of life. This wouldn't usually bother him so much. Usually, Sasuke would think to look further from the campsite, sure they were all just training a little further away. This wasn't usual circumstances however, and Sasuke soon felt a small bird of panic flutter within him, as he looked into the tents. The first tent, where the boys were supposed to be sleeping, was empty. The second tent however, was what had Sasuke worried. Kabuto was still asleep, and Sasuke noticed little pellet like objects on the floor. That was when he knew Kabuto had been gassed by chloroform bombs. That was when Sasuke realised his sons were gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Kakashi were back in their tree, waiting for Sasuke's subordinates to return, when Naruto felt a presence beside him. He looked to see Hinata, and relaxed. "What are you doing here Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked. "I just thought I'd tell you that Hiroki is safe and sound back in the village." Hinata said happily. Naruto grinned widely, and so did Kakashi (even through the mask) as they heard the news. "Are you serious?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. "Yes I'm perfectly serious. He's playing with Arashi and Fuuko as we speak." Hinata added. Naruto and Kakashi let out sighs of relief as they passed on their information to Hinata. She looked shocked and left to pass on the information to Tsunade. Of course they were hoping to gather more information to take back to Tsunade. They also dreaded Sasuke's reaction to the loss of his most important offspring, who had run away to the village with Hiroki.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay end of this chapter now. I'll be updating soon. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R.


	7. Discoveries

Okay, seventh chapter of Second Best. Hope ya all like it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Seven – Discoveries.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was washing the dishes after breakfast in her kitchen. She saw Hiroki playing with Arashi, Fuuko and Shinji. Akina was sleeping soundly in her bassinet. Ryo was sat watching them. Sakura had almost wept when she saw Arashi and Hiroki reunite. Neither boy had ever forgotten each other. Hiroki was also thrilled to meet Shinji and Akina, he was very proud to be a big brother. Sakura put a hand on Ryo's shoulder. He jumped a little but relaxed when he realised who it was. "Sorry Sakura-san. I'm not used to anyone touching me apart from Hiroki." Ryo said. His voice was formal and a little nervous. "Why don't you play with the others Ryo?" Sakura asked. "It's nice to see Hiroki playing without being afraid of my mother." Ryo replied. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Ryo looked at Sakura worriedly. "My mother hated him. She hated him so much that when we started to get along she hated me too. She thinks playing is a weakness, and love is a weakness, and laughing is a weakness. She thinks that a hug or crying or pain is a weakness. The only time my mother spoke to me was to make sure I understood how certain things could make me inferior, and how Hiroki was inferior to me. I never believed her, but it does make you learn not to expect certain things." Ryo said sadly.

Sakura's eyes widened. _"How can a mother show no feelings towards her child?"_ Sakura thought to herself. "It must have been hard for you two." Sakura stated. "It was hard, but Father always loved us. Even when mother was so awful I couldn't stand it, Father was always good to us. When she cut Hiroki's face, Father stitched it up." Ryo said pleasantly. Sakura's eyes went wider than saucers then. "Hiroki, come here for a minute?" Sakura asked.

Hiroki ran up to his mother gladly. She looked at him. "Ryo said his mother cut your face?" Sakura questioned. Hiroki bit his lip and nodded quickly. "Show me." Sakura stated. Hiroki lifted his bangs from his face to show a long red scar from his forehead, all the way down his cheek. Sakura touched the scar gingerly. Hiroki moved away slightly. "I don't like thinking about it." Hiroki answered Sakura's unasked question. Sakura bit her lip hard. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't let this woman get away with hurting her child. Whoever she was, she'd pay for scarring her son.

Hiroki looked at her questioningly. "Mom, can we go and join the academy?" Hiroki asked. Sakura blinked. "Yeah please Sakura-San?" Ryo added. Sakura smiled as she saw the first human reaction she'd noted on Ryo. "We'll have to go and ask Tsunade-Shishou but I'm sure you can. Hiroki, go and tell the others to get dressed, and help Shinji for me." Sakura said quietly. Hiroki nodded and ran off telling the others to come and get dressed to go out. Sakura turned to look at Ryo.

"Ryo, your father is going to want you back you know." Sakura stated kindly. "I know, but I want to be a proper ninja like Hiroki was always talking about. It made us both want to keep going even when things were hardest. Maybe if Father sees how happy we are, he won't want to take us away." Ryo answered sadly. Sakura sighed. "I'll see what our Hokage says okay?" Sakura questioned. Ryo nodded. He looked at Sakura wearily. She blinked at him. "What's wrong Ryo?" She asked him gently. "I was wondering if I could hug you?" Ryo asked. Sakura smiled brightly, and pulled the boy into a hug. Ryo was stiff at first but slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and relaxed. Sakura let him go and smiled softly at him. "Why did you ask for a hug?" Sakura questioned. "My mother saw hugs as a weakness. Hiroki said that you always used to hug him. I wondered what it was like. To have a hug from a mother that actually doesn't mind giving hugs." Ryo answered. "Well you can always have a hug from me." Sakura replied. Ryo smiled brightly and went to put on his ninja sandals. Sakura again found herself wondering exactly what kind of woman Sasuke had married that could be so cold.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Kabuto were travelling back to the meeting point. Kabuto looked rather shame faced as Sasuke glared horribly. As they arrived, a few others were there also. "We need to discuss something of great importance. As soon as everyone gets back here, we'll begin, and no one is to go anywhere apart from this meeting room until I say so." Sasuke hissed to one of the guards. The guard nodded with fright and fled the room. Sasuke turned to look at Kabuto. "How did you let yourself get knocked out like that Kabuto? You had the responsibility of looking after my sons." Sasuke hissed out. Kabuto bit his lip. "It was your sons who threw chloroform bombs into my tent. They obviously wanted to leave." Kabuto replied softly. Sasuke glared. "Well, I'm going to make sure my sons are with me by the end of this week." Sasuke spat out. His face betrayed anger, even though his skin was as pale as always. Kabuto nodded in agreement and hoped that Sasuke may change his mind once he saw their happiness.

xXxXxXx THREE DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Sakura had discussed Ryo and Hiroki going into the ninja academy. Tsunade had agreed when she heard both boys express their dream of being great leaf Shinobi. Sai, Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata had come back with news of Sasuke's impending arrival. They knew he would sneak in first to find out what the security was like, and then he'd attack them. They had started to prepare for such an eventuality. Tsunade had already recalled Ten Ten and Neji back to Konoha. Along with Kiba, Shino and Chouji, they were placed strategically around the village looking for any infiltration. Tsunade had ordered that if Sasuke was sighted alone then to let him pass and let him think things were normal. She didn't want to let him think he had them scared. Shikamaru was already planning a strategy. Ino and Hinata were preparing for the worst where casualties were concerned. Naruto and Sai were assigned the mission of guarding the two boys. Sai would be in plain sight, while Naruto would hide in the shadows. Tsunade's plan was that Sasuke would never expect Naruto to be hiding anywhere. Naruto had agreed at once. So the strategy was in place.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had snuck into Konoha and was almost desperate to find out if Ryo and Hiroki were alright. He knew Sakura would treat them well. She was nothing like Mitsuko. Sometimes Sasuke regretted that. He'd never admit it out loud but he often wondered what would have happened if he had decided to pick Sakura, instead of marrying a woman like Mitsuko.

He looked through the window of Sakura's home, as he spied from his perch. He saw her making breakfast. He smiled softly when he saw she was making pancakes. He remembered Hiroki asking why they didn't have pancakes for breakfast once. Mitsuko had screeched fit to burst about how pancakes were not suitable food for ninjas, and Sasuke had just agreed, but inside, Sasuke had laughed at the innocence in such a question. His own mother had made him pancakes for breakfast when he was a child, and he'd still become a great ninja. He saw a bassinet placed next to Sakura, and as she finished making the pancakes, he heard a baby's wail. He saw the sad look on her face as she picked up the baby out of the bassinet and rocked her. Sasuke could tell it was a girl, from the pink babygrow and the ribbon tied in the child's pink-streaked, brown hair. He heard her speaking to the child. "Hush Akina. It's alright. Mamma's here sweetie. Are you hungry?" Sasuke wondered where all that kindness came from. He couldn't remember Mitsuko ever treating Ryo with such tenderness.

"Kids, it's time for breakfast!" Sakura called, once the baby `Akina' had calmed down. He saw her grab a bowl and place the little girl in a highchair. Then he watched as three children ran into the kitchen. Two of them were obviously Naruto's children. That Sasuke was sure of. He knew the boy's name immediately. Hiroki had told him about Arashi many times. The girl he had no clue about. The youngest child looked at Sakura nervously as she prepared porridge. "Shinji? What's wrong?" Sakura asked tentatively. "Nothing Mamma. I was just wondering why Hiroki and Ryo practise so much?" Shinji asked. Sakura smiled. "They were used to practising like that probably sweetie. You and Fuuko go and sit down, and eat your pancakes. Arashi, go and tell the boys that breakfast is ready. They're probably outside with Uncle Sai." Sakura said chirpily. Arashi nodded, and ran off somewhere. Sasuke assumed it must be the back of the house. He was looking in from the side after all.

He saw Sakura put some plates onto her kitchen table, and set out some syrup, sugar, lemon and chocolate chips. She grabbed a chair and sat in front of the highchair, to feed Akina. Shinji was sat at the table with Fuuko. "Mamma, is Hiroki and Ryo going to the acad'my today?" Shinji asked. Sasuke felt his eyes widen. "Yeah they are Shinji. They're going to learn to be Shinobi just like your father was. Just like I am and just like their father is." Sakura said. "Like Unca Naruto? And Unca Sai? And Anti Hinata and everyone else?" Shinji asked. "Yes." Sakura answered happily. "They want to go right Mamma?" Shinji asked. "They asked to go. Ryo and Hiroki want to become the best Shinobi they can be sweetie." Sakura answered. "Why did Daddy never come back home Mamma? He promised he would. Then we went to that place with all the stones, and Tsunade Baa-Chan said a lot about Daddy and they put a barrel in a hole. But why didn't he come home?" Shinji asked.

Sasuke felt his chest tighten. The sound of Shinji's voice was a sound Sasuke recognised. It was the sound that had entered his own mind when his family had been massacred by his brother. It was a tone of such desperate sadness that Sasuke wondered how he felt about his own men being the cause of such sadness. He listened as Sakura answered. "Do you remember what I told you about your Daddy going to heaven sweetie?" Sakura asked. Shinji nodded. "I understand that he can't come back. But why? What happened to make him never come back?" Shinji asked. "Someone hurt Daddy badly sweetie. He couldn't be healed and that was why he had to go to heaven." Sakura said. Sasuke could hear the trace of tears in her voice. "Mamma I didn't mean to make you sad. I just... I wish I got to say bye." Shinji said sadly. Sasuke saw a couple of tears slide down Sakura's face. She wiped them away quickly. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sad because your Daddy's gone. It's not your fault." Sakura stated. Shinji nodded. "Mamma? I want to be a Shinobi too. Like Ryo and Hiroki. I'll make sure no one gets taken away from us ever again." Shinji said. Sasuke saw the resolute determination on the brunette child's face.

Sasuke saw Hiroki and Ryo rush in with Sai and Arashi. Hiroki grabbed a plate of pancakes from the table, threw some lemon and sugar on them, and started eating. Ryo looked at the pancakes with a little confusion. "Come on Ryo. They're nice." Hiroki said happily. Ryo took a plate and sat down. He put some syrup and chocolate chips on his pancakes. He looked around then got up and walked over to Sakura, who had gone back to feeding Akina again. "Sakura-San, have you got any strawberries?" Ryo asked tentatively. "Of course. Do you want some with your pancakes?" Sakura asked. Ryo nodded quickly. Sakura smiled and put the bowl of porridge down on the countertop. She walked over to the fridge, pulled out a carton of strawberries, and got to work washing them, and taking off the stalks. Ryo looked wide eyed at the strawberries. Sakura finished them off and put them in a little bowl. Ryo grinned and hugged Sakura. Sakura hugged him back and handed him the strawberries, ruffling his hair as he went to sit down. Sasuke watched them all eating breakfast, and watched Sakura feed the baby girl. He heard Akina giggle and saw her eat every spoonful that Sakura gave her. He bit his lip, and wondered how he could have taken Hiroki from all of this. How he had managed to deprive Ryo of ever having a family such as this.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sai had noticed Sasuke's chakra a while ago, but that had been the plan. Sakura ate her breakfast after feeding Akina. Sai watched as the children finished their food and took their plates to the sink dutifully. Ryo seemed to fit in so well with the group of children, he might always have lived there. Hinata popped into the house then. "Sakura-Chan, Iruka-Sensei said that since the new school year starts today, that he sorted out the forms. All you need to do is sign them." Hinata said. A wide smile on her face. Sakura nodded. She took the rest of the empty plates to the sink. Akina giggled loudly as she watched Sakura start to wash the dishes. "Hinata-Chan, can you stay with the children while I take Ryo and Hiroki to the academy? I know you're busy with your assignment at the moment, but Sai has to stalk me everywhere at the moment after what happened to Kankuro so I can't make him stay here." Sakura stated. She knew the real reason of course but didn't say anything in case Sasuke was listening in.

"Of course Sakura-Chan. Naruto and I have been so rushed off of our feet lately. I wish I had more time to spend with Arashi and Fuuko." Hinata said sadly. "You will. Once Naruto becomes Hokage, you'll be able to drop to Jounin and won't be stuck on as many missions." Sakura stated chirpily. Hinata grinned. Sakura took Akina out of the highchair and handed her to Hinata. Hinata smiled as Akina reached for her. The little girl was quite a happy baby.

"Ryo? Hiroki? Hurry up boys! We have to leave or we'll be late to the academy!" Sakura called up the stairs. She heard the sound of feet running down the stairs. The two boys were dressed in different outfits now. Hiroki wearing white shorts and a navy blue T-shirt, with the leaf symbol on the front. Hiroki wore black shorts and a black long-sleeved, hooded T-shirt with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back. They both had little backpacks with them. Sakura smiled at them fondly.

Sai stood up and went to throw on his own ninja sandals, whilst the boys followed him. Sakura walked slower. "See you soon Hinata!" Sakura said as she pulled on her own shoes and walked out of the door, followed by the two boys and Sai.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke watched as Hiroki and Ryo went through their inauguration as Sasuke himself had done when he was seven. He saw Sakura standing where the parents stood, and wished with all his heart he wasn't a missing nin so that he could stand there and congratulate his sons for entering. He watched as the boys walked into the academy. Both boys hugged Sakura before they ran into the academy behind Iruka and Sasuke stayed at the academy, even after Sai and Sakura had left, watching as Hiroki and Ryo made friends with other children, as they did target practise, and as they worked in class. He'd risked sneaking closer so that he could watch. All the while, he realised that as much as he had denied wanting this life in Konoha, he realised that it was something he did want badly. To see his sons grow up in the village he had grown up in. To see his sons gain morals that he himself had once valued so highly.

When the end of the school day came, and Sasuke watched Sakura arrive with Sai again to pick them up, Hiroki jumped around excitedly, explaining his day, while Ryo added snippets here and there, and correcting him when he made mistakes in his grammar and speech. Sasuke felt his heart clench as he realised that he and Naruto had once shared such a relationship. He also realised how much he missed that relationship.

As Sakura and Sai walked off with Ryo and Hiroki in front of them, Sasuke heard Sakura talk about going to get Ramen. The two boys grinned widely and nodded their heads emphatically. Sasuke smirked at the idea of his sons being Ramen addicts. He heard a noise behind him. He turned to see Naruto beside him. "Maybe you finally get what you missed out on." Naruto said stoically. Sasuke glared. He wondered when Naruto had learned to read him so well. "Aren't you going to take me to Tsunade? Earn your brownie points?" Sasuke asked. "No. You're just here to check on them. If you were here to take them you wouldn't have come alone." Naruto replied. "What happened to you Dobe? You got wiser since I left?" Sasuke questioned. "No Teme. I just grew up a bit. Growing up means you learn from your mistakes." Naruto replied. Sasuke death-glared his old friend.

"Thank you." Sasuke said grudgingly. "For what?" Naruto asked. "For being there when Hiroki was born. For looking after him. Even for looking after Sakura I guess." Sasuke said blankly. "You're welcome." Naruto replied. "Oh and congratulations. Two kids? I never thought you had it in you Dobe!" Sasuke said. He made to leave. "Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke turned back to look at Naruto. "Those boys are happy here. You could be happy here too. Do you really plan to take them away?" Naruto asked. "I don't know Naruto. I wish I had answers." Sasuke whispered back. Naruto still heard, but before he could answer, Sasuke was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay chapter seven finally done. Sorry I'm late with the chapter, but I only just finished it. Anywho please R&R and tell me what you think.


	8. Fear

Okay all here is the next chapter of Second Best. I hope you all like it. Thanks to all of you who have read, reviewed, added to faves, you know the drill. Anywho have fun with this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Eight – Fear.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was back in Sound. Mitsuko had become rather venomous when she found out Ryo was missing. "Get him back Sasuke. I don't want those fools corrupting him. I've had to put up with your bastard corrupting him. Enough is enough. Figure it out or I'll go and get him and kill anyone that gets in my way." Mitsuko had yelled angrily. "You'll do as I say and no more." Sasuke had hissed back at her. Of course Sasuke was having his own doubts. He had seen such happiness on Ryo's and Hiroki's faces. He'd never seen them look so happy before. He had been sat in his study for hours, mulling his thoughts. The pros and cons settled in his mind with resounding consequence. He knew whatever happened, whatever choice he made, that it would have repercussions.

Leaving the boys in the village? The pros were that they'd grow up with the love and care they deserved. They would always be happy. Whatever choices they made, they would be supported. They would be trained by the best Shinobi in the whole village. They'd never have to be afraid of Mitsuko, and oh how Sasuke knew they feared her. He didn't fear her, but after what had happened to Hiroki he couldn't not know about how those two boys felt.

The cons to this plan were that Mitsuko wouldn't give up Ryo. She'd never stop hounding him day and night if he left them there. Of course he could shut her up by giving her the pro that Ryo would be trained by the best Shinobi the village had to offer and in time he'd go and get Ryo back. He knew that this would not placate her. Not that she loved the boy. Sasuke didn't think her capable of love. She wasn't kind or caring to anyone. Ryo's creation had been more about mechanics then love and after Ryo had been born, Sasuke couldn't bear to touch Mitsuko in any way. He found her repulsive on that level. Sasuke was surprised that Ryo had turned out as well as he had considering the circumstances. But of course, Sasuke could thank Hiroki for that.

Hiroki's big smiles and good nature had given Ryo something else to model himself on. Someone to love and protect even from his mother. Sasuke was never so glad to have Hiroki for a son. He'd never admit that of course, but he loved Ryo and Hiroki with all his heart. That was another con to the plan. He'd never get to see his sons. He'd never get to see their progress or their achievements. He'd never see them grow or hear their exclamations as they learned new things. He'd never be able to share in their triumphs, or comfort them in their failures. He'd never be able to show how much he loved them.

The pros to getting them back, were that they'd learn everything he had to teach them, and he'd be able to see them every day. The cons, were that they would never be happy like they were in Konoha. They would always be looking over their shoulder, never able to say what they wanted, or feel what they needed, for fear of angering Mitsuko. It was then that Sasuke made his decision. Their happiness was worth more than his own to him. He would leave them in Konoha as long as he could and for the rest of their lives if he had a choice in the matter. He'd deal with Mitsuko. Maybe one day, as Naruto had said, he could be happy in the village as well. He knew that day would not come for a long while.

xXxXxXx TWO WEEKS LATER xXxXxXx

Hiroki and Ryo had gotten into a routine and loved their new lives. They both missed Sasuke terribly. He was their father and had always treated them well. Life had given them a good hand and they hoped one day that Sasuke would come to them and that they could show him exactly how strong they truly were, and make him proud.

The whole group were having a picnic. Ryo sat with Sakura, while Hiroki played with Shinji, Fuuko and Arashi happily. Akina was in her bassinet next to Sakura. Sakura blinked as she looked for something. "I forgot her blanket." Sakura said in exasperation. "I'll go and get it Sakura-San." Ryo offered. He was surprised at his own actions. He'd become over protective of the other children, as well as Hiroki. "How about we both go and get it." Sakura replied smiling.

Sakura told Naruto and Hinata she was going to get Akina's blanket with Ryo. Naruto nodded and took off his jacket, placing it over Akina, to keep her warm until Sakura came back. Sakura smiled as she walked off with Ryo. As they walked along the streets, Ryo looked a little nervous. "What's wrong Ryo?" Sakura asked. Ryo looked at her carefully. "I never knew that people could live like this Sakura-San. I never knew I could feel over protective like I do with all the little kids. I never knew I missed so much." Ryo said quietly. Sakura had become someone that Ryo could talk to. He never felt too strange to ask her a question he found embarrassing. "Why don't you ever play with the other children Ryo?" Sakura asked. "I don't know. I don't know any of the games. Mother wouldn't let us play anything. It's my birthday in a few days you know." Ryo said sadly. "Really?" Sakura asked in surprise. Ryo nodded. "All I ever really wanted was a Shogi board. Mother said Shogi is a game and not useful. Hiroki told me that Shikamaru-San used to play it with his Sensei and that he is really intelligent. I just wanted a game I could play." Ryo said sadly. Sakura smiled at the child. "Well Konoha is different Ryo. You'll see." Sakura said. They walked into Sakura's home and picked up Akina's pink blanket. Ryo went up to his bedroom. Sakura had let him have the colours he wanted in there. Ryo hung a large poster of the Uchiha fan symbol over his bed. On his bed was a package. "Sakura-San!" Ryo called out excitedly. He heard Sakura run up the stairs. She looked in at him and saw the package.

"There's a card with it." Ryo said softly. He picked it up and looked at it. His eyes lit up as he read the card and he passed it to Sakura as he ripped open the package. Sakura read the card to herself.

_To Ryo._

_Happy tenth birthday. I'm proud of you. I've decided that you and Hiroki are happier in Konoha and that as this is more important to me than any other thing. I've decided that I am going to leave you in Sakura's care. Be good to Sakura-San and listen to what she says. She's a good person, she'll always be kind to you. Don't worry about your mother I'll deal with her. Even if I can't be there with you, I'll always be watching over you both somehow. I only want your happiness. Tell Hiroki I'm proud of him too. This is an early birthday present. It was given to me when I was six. I hope you enjoy it._

_Your Father,_

_Sasuke._

Sakura's eyes widened. He knew exactly where the boys were, and yet he hadn't come to take them. Naruto had told her of his conversation with Sasuke a few weeks ago. She had worried he would come with a driving force and take the boys back. He hadn't, and this had confused them all. Until now, as Sakura had read that note, she realised Sasuke had been as confused as them, and now he knew what he wanted. He wanted for his boys to be happy, and he knew they would be happy here. She felt a tiny jolt of pride. It was obvious he trusted her to take care of his son. Not just Hiroki, but Ryo as well. He also seemed to afford her some kind of respect. _"It's a pity he took so long to realise that there was something in me to respect."_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Look Sakura-San!" Ryo exclaimed. His face bright with joy and excitement. There on the bed was a beautiful Shogi set with the Uchiha Clan symbol emblazoned on the top of the box. Sakura smiled at the joy on the child's face and wondered if maybe Sasuke finally understood the idea of how life was supposed to be. She truly hoped for his sake that he did realise. She hoped with all her heart.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all I hope you liked this chapter. It is just a bit of fluffy sappiness, and a slight filler I'm afraid. This is all building up to something though, I promise. Most fics I write have a plan. LOL! Anywho's please R&R and tell me what you think. I will answer any questions you have so put them in reviews or just PM me. Thanks for your time.


	9. The Gauntlet is Thrown

Okay the ninth chapter of Second Best is here. Hope you all like it. There's going to be plenty to chew over and contemplate by the end. Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, and all that jazz. Anyway, on with the fic.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Nine – The Gauntlet is Thrown.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ryo's birthday had gone without a hitch. The boy had seemed to be bursting with joy and happiness, and Sakura felt proud to be bringing that to him. She had felt Sasuke's chakra during the party but she didn't worry. She knew he was just checking up on the boys from the shadows. Ryo had gained several things he had never had before. Naruto and Hinata had bought him a chess set. Naruto bashfully explained how seeing as Ryo had seemed to love strategy games, that it seemed the best thing to bring him. Shikamaru bought him a Go set. He received a few strategy scrolls from Sai, who felt he needed to improve on that part of his education. Every item that Ryo received seemed to have some form of meaning.

Sakura had bought something that would have meaning for both boys. She had gotten Ryo and Hiroki matching katanas with the symbol of the Uchiha clan emblazoned on the handle and sheath. Ryo's had golden material around the handle and Hiroki's had silver. Strips of red and white material hung from the handle, with little charms shaped like the Uchiha fan hung from them. Sakura had presented them to the boys at breakfast, which Ryo had picked pancakes for, and both boys stared in shock. "It's Ryo's birthday Mom, why give me a present." Hiroki asked. "These are to remind you both you came from generations of warriors, and that you're always going to be brothers. I never want to treat you differently. Sai wants to start practising swordplay with both of you. So I thought it would be appropriate." Sakura answered. "I don't mind that you got a present too Hiroki. We do everything together so we'll always remember with these presents from your mom." Ryo said happily. The swords had been strapped to their backs all day. Of course Sakura had informed them that they would not be taking them to the academy but apart from that they could carry them whenever they pleased.

That evening, Hiroki snuck into Ryo's room. He shook the older boy's shoulder to rouse him from sleep. Ryo looked up at him. "What's wrong Hiroki?" Ryo asked sleepily. "I just wanted to give you your birthday present." Hiroki said quietly. It had been a tradition between them for years that they would give their birthday presents at night so that Mitsuko wouldn't scream her head off about it. Hiroki hadn't broken out of that routine. He handed Ryo a small thing wrapped in paper. Ryo blinked and ripped off the paper to see a pendant. The cord was thick and black, and the pendant was made from wood. It was a round, coin shape and it had the Uchiha symbol carved on it. It was carved over a shuriken with little points around the points of the shuriken. "What is this Hiroki?" Ryo asked. "It's the crest of the Konoha Police force. The Uchiha clan created it. That's why the Uchiha clan symbol is in the middle. I copied it from the old police building. I found out from Tsunade Baa-Chan that since the Uchiha clan was killed by Father's brother, Itachi, there hasn't been a police force. So the building is just sitting there." Hiroki said happily.

Ryo looked at the pendant carefully. "How long did you spend making this?" Ryo asked. "Three days on the drawing. I wanted it to be perfect. So I drew it first then I carved it with a kunai and a needle. Oh and a wood shaver." Hiroki replied excitedly. Ryo smiled softly and put the pendant around his neck. When he touched the large, coin-like pendant he felt the upraised symbol under his fingertips. "How long have you been planning this for?" Ryo asked. "Since Tsunade Baa-Chan told me about the Konoha police force. I thought it would be a good idea." Hiroki replied. Ryo grinned and hugged Hiroki tightly. Hiroki hugged him back. "Thanks Hiroki." Ryo said softly. Hiroki grinned happily at his older brother.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mitsuko was fuming angry as she listened to Ayumu and Goro recount what they had observed that day. "He took presents from those freaks?" Mitsuko hissed. "Miss Mitsuko I can only tell you what we saw." Ayumu said quietly. "He certainly liked his present from the pink-haired woman that he's living with, a pretty well made katana." Goro added. Mitsuko's face went red with anger. She bit her lip so hard it bled, and a finger traced down a scar on her face that was not as bad as the one she had given to Hiroki but bad enough. "And he's been eating rubbish?" Mitsuko hissed. "Pancakes, cake, ramen, all sorts of junk." Goro confirmed. Ayumu added a nod.

"On the upside the poisoning of the other brats has not been discovered Miss Mitsuko." Ayumu stated. Mitsuko nodded. "Of course it hasn't. I've got a gift with poison. Sasuke will just think it was an enemy. He'd never suspect for a moment I had anything to do with it." Mitsuko said. An evil smile crossed her face. "I have a job for the two of you." Mitsuko stated. A blood-chilling look crossed her face.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH LATER xXxXxXx

It was early noon in Konoha, and another birthday was being celebrated. Ryo nervously looked at the Kazekage who had Shinji sat on his lap. Shinji was smiling widely as he tried to work the puppet his uncle had given him. The woman known as Temari was holding Akina. Ryo kept an eye out. He didn't know either of them and didn't trust them. At least not yet. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked at Naruto. "Hi Uncle Naruto." Ryo said quietly. Naruto grinned and sat next to him. "You know Gaara and Temari would never hurt any of you right?" Naruto said softly. Ryo blinked at him. "Temari and Gaara are brother and sister, and Kankuro, Sakura's husband, was their older brother." Naruto said. "Oh." Ryo replied. He hadn't known who they were but finding out that piece of information made him relax a bit. "Kankuro died didn't he?" Ryo asked. Naruto nodded. "What was he like?" Ryo asked. "He was a good man, a true ninja puppet master and he loved his kids." Naruto replied. "Would he have liked Hiroki?" Ryo asked. "Yeah. He wanted to meet Hiroki one day. It just never happened." Naruto replied sadly. "What about me Uncle Naruto? Would Sakura-San have accepted me like that if Kankuro was still here?" Ryo asked.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and looked at Ryo curiously. "Sakura would have always accepted you. Kankuro wouldn't have let you go off anywhere else anyway. You are Hiroki's brother, and because of that fact Sakura could never hate you. So Kankuro would never hate you." Naruto replied. Ryo shrugged. Shinji got off of Gaara's lap and ran up to Ryo. "Ryo, can you help me practise? Fuuko don't like puppets and Hiroki and Arashi ain't here." Shinji asked cutely. Ryo grinned at the four year old. "Yeah I'll help you." Ryo replied. "Uncle Naruto, can you send Hiroki and Arashi out when they come back with Uncle Sai?" Ryo asked politely. Naruto grinned at him. "Sure. They just went to get extra food. I'm sure Hiroki and Arashi are begging Sai to get them Ramen as we speak." Naruto replied happily. Ryo nodded and took hold of Shinji's hand. Shinji pulled slightly on Ryo's hand to try and make him speed up as they walked.

Gaara walked up to Naruto then. "It's amazing that Uchiha's son is so friendly with the other children." Gaara stated blandly. "Ryo is a good kid Gaara. He'd never hurt any of them. He was worried about you and Temari actually." Naruto replied with an amused look on his face. "Really?" Gaara asked. "Yeah he didn't know who you were and he was worried that you might try and hurt Shinji and Akina. That kid has gotten so protective of the smaller kids its amazing." Naruto replied. Gaara gave a small smiled. "Maybe Hiroki had a good influence on him." Gaara stated. Naruto smiled more. "I wonder if Sasuke might have been like that once. Maybe if his family hadn't been massacred, Ryo might be a living example of who Sasuke could've been." Naruto said softly. Gaara nodded in reply and watched Temari tickle Akina under the chin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ryo was showing Shinji how to use a puppet with regular strings, just to give the boy an idea of how a puppet worked in the first place. That was when he felt two unfamiliar chakra signatures. He pulled Shinji close to him as two men jumped into the back garden in front of him. "Who are you and what do you want here?" Ryo hissed. He pulled out a kunai and got into a defensive stance, with Shinji behind him. The two men smirked. "We're here to do something for your mother boy." One of them said. "What might that be?" Ryo spat out. "Just move out of the way. It's not you we want. We just want the brat." The other man stated plainly. "Well you'll have to kill me to get hold of him." Ryo stated. The men smirked. "We don't need to kill you at all." The first male said, smirking at Ryo evilly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had decided to go and see how Ryo and Hiroki were doing. He snuck into Konoha frequently checking on both his sons. He got closer to Sakura's house and he felt two chakra signatures that he recognised. _"Goro and Ayumu? What are they doing here? I never ordered them to come here."_ Sasuke thought to himself. He hurried towards Sakura's house as fast as he could. Hoping he wouldn't be too late.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Goro jumped at Ryo, preparing to knock him out. Ryo was a lot quicker than the two men gave him credit for. He dodged the blow and cut Goro's hand. Goro hissed in pain. Ayumu stared. "What are you waiting for Ayumu, go and take out the kid!" Goro hissed. Ryo backed up and held Shinji close to him. "You're not having him." Ryo hissed. Ayumu grinned. "Do you really think you can take on both of us at once? You're a child, and the brat's father certainly couldn't manage it." Ayumu stated.

Ryo stared at the pair with wide eyes. He could feel Shinji shaking behind him. "You killed my daddy?" Shinji asked shakily. "Yeap, we killed him alright." Goro replied. Shinji trembled more. Ryo glared at the pair. "I'm not going to let you kill him. I already said that. If I have to, I'll kill both of you. I might be two years from being a Gennin but my father is Sasuke Uchiha. He was my first trainer. You really think I'll be that easy to take down?" Ryo asked defiantly. Goro and Ayumu just smirked at Ryo. Then both charged at the same time. Ryo managed to deflect a blow from Ayumu, then Goro, then Ayumu. He carried on like this for a few minutes, but he was a child, and he wasn't used to fighting nonstop. He dodged another blow from Ayumu but couldn't react in time to stop Goro's fist hitting him. He flew into the wall with a resounding crack. He felt darkness over come him and lost consciousness as Shinji yelled his name.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well I think I should just end it here. What do you all think?

(Hears yelling and screaming. Opens window to see people outside with pitchforks and torches)

Maybe not such a good idea. Hehe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was worried. There was no particular reason for this. Hiroki and Arashi had yet to come back with Sai, and Shinji and Ryo had only been in the garden for fifteen minutes, but something told her to check on them. After Hiroki had been taken from her she had learnt to follow her instincts and so she went to the back garden door. That was when she heard a crash into the wall. She ran into the back garden, and saw Ryo, lying on the ground, slumped against the wall. She also saw two sound ninjas with swords raised over Shinji. Ryo's head was bloodied, and it was obvious he had tried to protect her youngest son. Sakura saw one of them bring his sword down and lunged forward, hoping she would take the blade herself, rather than lose Shinji.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had arrived at Sakura's home. He saw Ryo and his blood boiled. Then he saw Goro and Ayumu standing over the child Sasuke knew as Shinji. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as he saw the swords begin to come down, he heard a woman cry out and saw Sakura headed straight towards her child. He knew that look on her face. It was the same look she had all those years ago when he had told her he would be back for Hiroki. That look of determination that said she wouldn't let anyone take her child from her willingly. Sasuke knew she wouldn't make it in time. He also knew she would never forgive herself if Shinji were killed.

His decision was made in a split second and before he knew what he was doing, he jumped from the tree and ran towards Goro and Ayumu. He had decided to stop them from harming this child. They had already taken a husband from Sakura. He wouldn't let them take her child as well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was shocked to see Sasuke appear from nowhere. He was in front of Shinji, with the wrists of the two men gripped, one in each hand. Sakura's heart sped up as she ran and grabbed Shinji from the line of fire. She then ran over to Ryo, who was still unconscious on the ground. She put Shinji on the ground next to Ryo and allowed her hands to glow with that familiar green, healing chakra. "Mamma, who is that man? He looks like Ryo!" Shinji asked. Sakura felt tears in her eyes as she looked over at Sasuke. "He's Ryo and Hiroki's Daddy sweetie. Now go and get everyone quickly." Sakura answered as she used her healing chakra on Ryo and prayed that everything would be alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke looked at Sakura when he had grabbed the wrists of his `subordinates' as she grabbed hold of Shinji and ran over to help Ryo. Sasuke glared at the two men. "Goro? Ayumu? What are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed. "Why are you attacking a child against my orders, and at your own whim?" Both men looked more than a little frightened. "Miss Mitsuko sent us to get rid of the boy. She wanted to send a message." Goro answered. "Well I'll send her your regrets." Sasuke hissed. He broke both men's wrists and then their legs within one minute. He knelt next to them and made sure no one would hear what he said. "I'm not going to protect morons. Especially morons that think they can go behind my back and work on my wife's orders. You'll get what you deserve when they interrogate you." Sasuke whispered to them. As he stood up he saw Shinji run into the house.

He walked over to Sakura, who was healing Ryo. He knelt down next to his son, and put his hand on Ryo's head. "Is he going to be alright Sakura?" Sasuke asked tentatively as he stroked Ryo's hair. The boy groaned but didn't open his eyes. "He'll be fine Sasuke. He took a knock. I'll have him on his feet in no time." Sakura replied. Sasuke nodded. He knew that she wouldn't lie about something so serious. "Sasuke? Why did you help me? Why did you save my son but kill my husband?" Sakura asked softly. Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry you lost your husband. I made no orders to kill Kankuro. It wasn't something that I chose those two to do. They did that alone. In fact I had no idea he was your husband until it came up later on, after his death. As for why I saved your son, a child shouldn't be murdered on a whim, and you've lost enough because of me." Sasuke said quietly. "Thank you Sasuke. Thank you so much." Sakura said. Her voice trembled and Sasuke saw tears streaking down her cheeks.

Sasuke gave her a soft smile and left. He knew it wasn't the best idea to stick around. He knew that he'd made many mistakes. The biggest mistake he had made was to let Sakura go from his life. He hadn't realised that someone's love and caring could make him stronger. Now that he knew he could only regret what had happened. He could at least repay Sakura for the pain he'd caused her. Goro and Ayumu were the men that murdered her husband and she deserved some justice. That was his only reason for leaving them alive in the first place. _"Now to go and have a word with my wife."_ Sasuke thought to himself, as he left Sakura's home far behind him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R and I shall be updating soon.


	10. Action and Reaction

Okay here's the tenth chapter of Second Best. Treble thanks to all the people who have stuck with this fic so far. In this chapter there will be swearing and torture. I suppose this chapter is about all I'm famous for where writing is concerned. Anywho, I hope ya enjoy this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best

Chapter Ten – Action and Reaction.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ryo felt a hand on his forehead, and the soft, light, weight of a blanket over his body. His head throbbed with pain. _"What happened to me?"_ Ryo thought to himself. _"Those creeps came into the back garden...... they wanted......"_ Ryo's thoughts trailed off as he sat up in bed, horror written all over his face. "SHINJI!" Ryo yelled. He felt tears under his eyelids, and he didn't try to hold them back. The teardrops streaked down his face as he sobbed. _"He's dead. It's my fault!"_ Ryo thought to himself angrily. _"What's Sakura-San gonna think of me?"_ Ryo thought to himself. At the idea of how angry Sakura might be at him, he sobbed more brokenly.

He heard a machine bleep, and that was when he realised he wasn't in his room at home. He felt someone pull him into a tight hug. "Ryo it's alright. Shinji's fine. Don't worry." Ryo looked up at Sakura. "Sakura-San. I'm so sorry. I tried to protect him, and I just couldn't. I didn't mean to get knocked out!" Ryo exclaimed. Sakura stroked Ryo's hair gently and let the boy get it out of his system. "Ryo you're a little boy. You're not even a Gennin yet. No one expects you to be the hero." Sakura whispered. Ryo looked up at her as he wiped his tears away with his sleeve. "You were so brave Ryo. Shinji told me what happened before I came out." Sakura said softly. "I wanted to look after Shinji. I really did. I thought when I woke up that you'd be furious with me Sakura-San, because I couldn't do it. Then I realised I wasn't even at home......" Ryo trailed off as fresh tears invaded his eyes. Sakura stared. "I would never be angry at you for something like that Ryo." Sakura stated. "I'm so proud of you for the way you tried to protect Shinji. You acted like his big brother and you looked after him even to the point where you got hurt." Sakura added.

Ryo smiled a little. "I want to be his big brother like I'm Hiroki's big brother. You're all kind to me. You all treat me like a member of the family. You do more for me then my own mother ever did." Ryo said softly. "Is that why you called my house your home?" Sakura asked gently. Ryo nodded. "It is my home now." Ryo stated bravely. Sakura hugged Ryo to her tightly. "It'll always be your home." Sakura whispered to him as she hugged him and he hugged her back just as tightly. "So what happened? Who got rid of those creeps?" Ryo asked. "Believe it or not, your father did." Sakura said softly. Ryo blinked. "My father? He came and saved Shinji?" Ryo asked. Sakura nodded. "He saw me lose?" Ryo asked. He looked fearful. "Ryo, your father was worried about you. He didn't care if you won or lost, he just wanted to know if you'd be alright. He loves you and Hiroki very much." Sakura said to him quietly. Ryo leaned forward to hug Sakura again. "Thank you Sakura-San. For telling me." Ryo said quietly as Sakura hugged him back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was furious. His wife was stupid enough to believe he'd allow her to go behind his back on anything? His blood boiled with anger as he paced through the mansion. He flung open his study door to see Mitsuko sitting behind his desk. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Sasuke asked her. His voice was calm and even. If you didn't know Sasuke you'd think he wasn't angry. But he was seething, and Mitsuko could see the look on his face. The jet black eyes, bleeding into red, as his Sharingan formed. She stood up and had a frightened look on her face. "What do you mean Sasuke?" Mitsuko asked softly. "I mean that _you,_ behind my back, sent two of _my_ men, to kill a four year old child." Sasuke hissed. "I didn't think it would bother you so much Sasuke. After all, the child's mother is one of your cast offs, and we want our son back." Mitsuko said quickly. She knew Sasuke had something against killing children. Sasuke glared. "Because of _your_ stupidity I jumped in to save the child. When I found out it was _you_ that sent them I left them for the Konoha authorities." Sasuke hissed at her. He was losing control of his temped and Mitsuko knew it, but she couldn't help but ask a question. "Why then, did you leave your own men, to be tortured by Konoha Anbu?" Mitsuko asked. "You and they ruined my plans." Sasuke hissed. "What plan?" Mitsuko asked heatedly, starting to lose control of her own temper. _"My plans to keep my sons safe and happy."_ He thought in his head as he answered her annoying questions. "My plan to get my sons back you idiot woman. I was testing the security perimeters today. I might've even been able to get Ryo back today if not for your interference. Get out of my sight and send Kabuto to me. If he isn't here within the hour, I'll hold you responsible." Sasuke hissed at her threateningly. Mitsuko nodded in fear and headed out of the room. Her own poisonous thoughts ran through her mind as she left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was asked to interrogate the prisoner known as Goro. He had gained a reputation that was sometimes as bad as Ibiki Morino's. Especially ifit involved his precious people. He knew Ibiki had Ayumu and for that Naruto was thankful. He was intelligent, but this Ayumu seemed like he'd be a tough nut to crack, mentally, so Naruto knew that Ibiki was the best man for the job. Of course, Naruto was great at physical torture, and this guy seemed like a perfect candidate.

Naruto took a chair from one side of the room and set it down in front of Goro. He straddled the chair backwards, grinning foxily at the stocky male. "Hello there Goro." Naruto said cheerfully. "What the fuck gives you anything to be cheerful about?" Goro asked. "Well the day is bright and sunny. The people I love are happy and healthy. Oh and I almost forgot that I get to torture you all day long. What's not to be cheerful about?" Naruto asked. Goro glared. "It's obviously not a good day for me then." Goro stated gruffly. "Oh no. It's a great day for you. _If_ you decide to talk. If not then it's a great day for me." Naruto said happily. "You're a fucking psychopath." Goro hissed. "So I've been told, but that's your problem at the moment." Naruto stated. His face fixed its self with a serious look then. "So this is how it's going to go Goro. I'm going to ask you questions. For every question you answer rudely I'll break a finger. For every question you answer dishonestly, I'll stick a bamboo splinter under one of your fingernails. These won't be small splinters. When I run out of fingers and fingernails, I'll drive nails through your elbows. Then your knees. I could go on all day, but I think you get the jist." Naruto said seriously. "You can't do this." Goro hissed. "Why not? Just because your legs have only just been recast, and your wrist just splinted? Trust me, that makes no difference as far as I'm concerned." Naruto said happily. Goro hissed angrily at Naruto.

"So, which village do you come from?" Naruto asked. "Why should I tell you?" Goro asked back. Naruto slapped him across the face, drawing blood from Goro's lower lip. Goro yelped and the blood trickled down his chin. "I expect answers, not questions." Naruto replied. "I'll ask again. Which village do you come from?" Naruto hissed. "Go to hell asshole!" Goro yelled. Naruto tutted as he stood from the chair he had been straddling. "I warned you about rudeness." Naruto said softly. He grabbed Goro's little finger on his left hand, then bent it all the way back until a loud crack and pop were heard. Goro yelled in pain. He glared at Naruto as pain misted over his eyes. "Now I'll ask again. What village do you come from?" Naruto asked calmly. "You know I come from the sound village." Goro hissed. "Who sent you here?" Naruto asked again. "Fuck off." Goro hissed. Naruto quickly grabbed hold of the finger he had just broken, and yanked it hard, eliciting a scream of pain from Goro, as he bent it all the way forward, then side to side. Goro screamed. "I chose to spare your other fingers this time. I won't be so nice next time. So just answer the questions. Who sent you here?" Naruto asked. "My mistress, Mitsuko Uchiha." Goro said shakily. "I thought your leader was Sasuke Uchiha. What did Mitsuko want you to do here?" Naruto asked. Goro glared and went to open his mouth. "Before you say anything, just remember I've already broken one finger. I'm quite glad to break the others." Naruto said. "We were here on a reconnaissance mission to find out what happened to Ryo Uchiha, our mistresses' son." Goro said.

Naruto gave the male a feral grin and walked over to a table, where he picked up something that couldn't be seen. He grabbed Goro's hand, and dug a large bamboo splinter underneath his thumbnail. Goro screamed in agony as Naruto wriggled the piece of wood under his victim's nail. Goro carried on screaming until Naruto finally stopped. "You fucking bastard!" Goro hissed. Naruto sadistically twisted Goro's thumb around and snapped it. Goro screamed again. "You lied to me Goro. You told Ryo you came to kill Sabaku no Shinji, and that you had also admitted to killing Sabaku no Kankuro." Naruto said quietly. "If you know then why ask?" Goro asked. "I just needed to know when you are lying about things. What reactions you make, what your body language is when you lie. No big deal really Goro. Not for me anyway. For you however it's going to prove more painful unless you answer me truthfully." Naruto asked. Goro spat at Naruto. The flying gob of saliva, missed his by inches. Naruto glared and twisted the broken thumb and the broken little finger at the same time, making Goro scream even more. "That wasn't very nice Goro." Naruto hissed. "If you want any more information, you'll have to torture me to death." Goro hissed. "If that's the way you want it Goro." Naruto said cheerfully.

Naruto grabbed the tray he had picked the bamboo splinter from before. There were nineteen more just like it. He grabbed the middle finger on one of Goro's hands and set light to one of the splinters, which he then gauged in under Goro's fingernail. Goro screamed in torturous pain as Naruto wriggled the hot piece of splinter around and pushed it further in under the nail. Goro yelled in pain, and passed out. Naruto smirked, and called for a bucket of ice cold water. After two minutes, he received it and chucked half the contents over Goro who woke with a start. He stared at Naruto in horror. "Where were we then Goro? D'ya think you might want to cooperate with me now?" Naruto asked in a friendly tone. "No fucking way!" Goro of yelled. Naruto just smiled, then went over to a table, which he dragged to the middle of the room. The table had leg and arm cuffs attached to it. Naruto grabbed hold of Goro and threw him onto the table, where he proceeded to cuff him up. Then he broke Goro's other thumb by twisting it down backwards. Goro screamed again.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?" Naruto asked. "Yes." Goro hissed out. Naruto smiled softly, then began, one by one, lighting the bamboo splinters and forcing them under Goro's fingernails. He screamed for all he was worth. Naruto's face never betrayed emotion at all as he committed this barbaric act of torture. Whenever Goro cursed him, Naruto just broke another finger in the most brutal way he could think of at the time, depending on the finger and angling. Once he'd done with Goro's fingers, Goro had passed out several times. Naruto had had to keep bringing him back to the world of the conscious by using ice cold water and so had ordered two more buckets sent down. "Are you sure all this loyalty to your mistress is worth it? I mean when it comes right down to it, I've broken enough Sound spies, it's nothing to me to carry on torturing you. They all break and tell me what I want to know in the end. Sometimes they even tell me things I don't care about too." Naruto said stoically.

Goro glared at Naruto fiercely. "I'm not other people asshole!" Goro hissed. Naruto broke another finger with a loud snap. "No you're stupid. Most guys figure out the rules early on and stop swearing at and cursing me by now. You must be a masochist." Naruto replied evilly. Goro glared more at Naruto who started working on Goro's toes. Wedging bamboo splinters under his toenails. Goro screamed in horrifying agony. Naruto ignored his screams until he passed out again. Then he ordered another bucket of ice cold water. "This is going to be a long day." Naruto said to himself as he waited for the water.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kabuto went to Sasuke's study. He walked in to find Sasuke sitting behind his desk, looking pensive. "You called for me Sasuke-Sama?" Kabuto asked. "It's been nearly an hour." Sasuke said quietly. "Miss Mitsuko told me ten minutes ago Sasuke-Sama." Kabuto replied. Sasuke hissed angrily, then turned to look at Kabuto. "I need you to infiltrate the interrogations of Goro and Ayumu. I want to know what's going on and what they find out. You have no need to stop the interrogations under any circumstance. They know nothing that is important enough to hurt me. I have a feeling they know more about my wife's dealings." Sasuke said angrily. Kabuto nodded and made to leave the room. "Check on Hiroki and Ryo for me. Ryo was injured the last time I was there. I want to know if he's alright." Sasuke said quietly. Kabuto nodded and left the room. Sasuke carried on sitting in his seat, lost in thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had finished on Goro's toenails. He'd broken each finger and toe in turn, and now he was going to start with the nails. Naruto had a heating pit in the room where he stuck four large nails. "You realise that I'm about to stick nails into your knees and elbows now?" Naruto questioned coldly. "You wouldn't." Goro hissed. "Of course I would. I take my work very seriously. You can talk now or we can carry on with the torture." Naruto stated. Goro tried to move in the restraints, but he had no chance of escape. Once the nails were red hot, Naruto used tongs to take one off, and positioned it above Goro's knee. "Last chance Goro." Naruto stated. "Fuck off." Goro replied. Naruto shrugged and used a hammer to drive the nail into Goro's knee. Goro screamed in agony and passed out. Naruto sighed and ordered more water.

It didn't take long for the water to get there and Naruto used it to the fullness of its ability. Goro was awake and stifled painful groans. Naruto certainly felt no pity for him. He soon drove the rest of the nails into Goro's other knee and his elbows. Goro's screams ran throughout the dungeons. Naruto started boiling something that stank horribly. Goro dreaded to think what it was exactly but of course Naruto knew what he was going to do. He threw white powder into the boiling mixture and then pit up the pot with tongs again. Goro stared at the bubbling mixture, fear showed in his eyes. "What is that, and what are you going to do with it?" He asked fearfully. "Why its oil mixed in sugar. I intend to pour it all over your lower region. Just to prove how hot it is, I'm going to pour some on your chest. Just so you know what you're letting yourself in for of course." Naruto said.

Goro watched in slow motion as Naruto poured the syrupy oil onto his chest. The burning pain was more horrifying thing he'd ever felt in his entire life. He saw his skin bubbling away at the surface, as the oil ate through it. He felt his skin being boiled and melted like butter in a frying pan. He screamed the most horrifying and painful scream he'd ever screamed. His voice already hoarse from screaming cracked, but his mouth remained in a silent O as he carried on screaming.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto came out of the room and Sai was sat there with Neji and Ibiki. Gaara sat to one side also waiting. "He admitted to killing Kankuro. He admitted to trying to kill Shinji on orders from his mistress, rather than his master. He also told me some other information." Naruto replied, as he wiped his hands clean of Goro's blood on a towel. The group stared at him in shock. Gaara looked impressed. "I never knew you had such a dark side Naruto." Gaara said quietly. "I'll do whatever I have to do to protect the people I love." Naruto replied. He then carried on his horrifying report.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Kabuto walked back into the mansion and up to the study. He walked in to see Sasuke there. "Ryo and Hiroki are well. Sakura has been looking after Ryo well, making sure his head injury heals properly." Kabuto said. "What else." Sasuke asked. "I snuck into the file room and read all the reports on the interrogations of Ayumu and Goro. You were right. They knew nothing about you. But everything about your wife." Kabuto said softly. "Like?" Sasuke asked. "Your wife has been orchestrating a coup of the Sound Village for many years. She seems to think she can outsmart you eventually. In fact she is the one who orchestrated the poisoning of the other trainees." Kabuto said sadly. Sasuke's fists clenched on the table and his face went dark with anger. "I think it's time my wife and I had a little talk. Go and tell her I want to speak to her. Don't let on that you know anything. Just go and tell her there is something I wish to speak to her about." Sasuke said quietly. Kabuto nodded and left the room, wondering about the confrontation that was soon to follow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you R&R. Anyways, you all got to see Naruto's dark side. There will be more strange events to come.


	11. Intentions Discovered

Okay Everyone. Here's the eleventh chapter of Second Best.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Eleven – Intentions Discovered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kabuto looked everywhere he could to find Mitsuko. He finally found her outside the mansion, fingering a kunai, and staring into the sky. Kabuto noticed she carried a pack. "Miss Mitsuko, Sasuke-Sama is looking for you." He stated softly. She turned and looked at him. "I know. I know everything that goes on here. He won't get the chance to punish me as he did the last time." Mitsuko hissed. Kabuto could see the scar on her face. He had been the one to heal it, but it had never quite healed right. "Well if you will go angering Sasuke-Sama, then you will end up with problems. I'm sure you knew this when you decided to seduce him and make him your husband." Kabuto stated. "You're certainly smart enough to see through me aren't you Kabuto?" Mitsuko questioned. An evil smile ghosted across her lips. "It no longer matters. I will find my son, and get rid of the trash trying to corrupt him. I'll do it all quite happily Kabuto. Sasuke can try and stop me, but I no longer mind the idea of being a widow. I was hoping for more than one powerful progeny, but of course Sasuke has always despised me, despite being able to hide it well physically." Mitsuko hissed. "You think I won't tell Sasuke-Sama what your plan is?" Kabuto asked. "I know you will. I want him to be there when that whore and her bastard die. I want to see the look on his face, when he realises he couldn't save his favoured child." Mitsuko replied. With that she disappeared before Kabuto even had a chance to stop her. Of course he went to tell Sasuke of this new development straight away.

xXxXxXx THREE DAYS LATER XxXxXx

Sakura was about to watch the execution of the two men who had killed her husband, and had attempted to kill her son. She didn't usually attend executions. They weren't usually very public affairs. But as the wife of the man they had murdered, and also as a victim of their crimes, attempted or otherwise, she had a right to be there. She had decided to attend because it was only fair to Kankuro's memory. Gaara and Temari were also there. Naruto was by her side. Hinata was at home with the children. She had felt it wasn't a necessity to expose herself to someone's execution when she had just learned she was pregnant. Ibiki was also there as one of the interrogators, along with Sai, Neji and Ten Ten. Tsunade, as Hokage, had to be present for all executions. They had two executioners ready and waiting to perform their duty. The two men were forced to their knees. Their heads were pushed onto the blocks. The axes raised into the air. Sakura couldn't bear to watch as those axes came down, but she couldn't turn away. Naruto squeezed her shoulder gently and hugged her tightly as they heard the thunk of the axes. They heard the quick clean cuts of the axes through necks, and the thud of them hitting the wood afterwards. That was the end of Goro and Ayumu.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mitsuko watched the house she had found out belonged to the woman she despised. She saw Ryo playing with the younger children inside and her blood boiled. She saw Hiroki running around happily and she felt the anger flooding her mind as she saw the innocent smile on his face. _"I'll make sure you never smile again."_ Mitsuko thought to herself.

She heard Ryo call out to the woman she saw looking after them. "Auntie Hinata, I'm going to go and find Sakura-San. The execution should be over now." Ryo called. "Alright Ryo. Just be careful!" The female known as Hinata called back. "I will Auntie Hinata!" Ryo called back. She saw him run out of the house and knew now was the time to make her move.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had been keeping an eye out for Mitsuko, sure she would try and take Ryo before she did anything else. He followed silently as Ryo ran through the village to the Hokage tower. He watched as a pale Sakura came out of the front of the building. Sasuke had heard that executions were held out at the back of the tower. Naruto was supporting her. Sasuke smiled at the sight of his old teammates and saw Ryo run into Sakura's arms. Naruto ruffled Ryo's hair affectionately. Sasuke smiled more. _"Good old Naruto."_ Sasuke thought to himself cheerfully. He listened to the conversation that was happening.

"What are you doing here Ryo?" Sakura asked softly. "I wanted to see if you were okay Sakura-San. I heard executions aren't nice." Ryo said softly. "No they're not nice Ryo. That's why kids aren't allowed to watch them." Naruto replied stoically. Ryo nodded, suitably noting the situation. "The kids are all playing some game at the moment. Auntie Hinata looks worn out." Ryo said softly. Naruto smiled. "Don't you worry about Auntie Hinata. She'll be fine." Naruto said softly. Sasuke carried on listening as they walked along. Never realising he was in the wrong place.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mitsuko grinned after Ryo had been gone ten minutes. She jumped down from the tree she'd been spying from and just walked into the house. The children looked terrified at the intruder to their home. "Who are you and what do you want?" Hinata hissed. Mitsuko could tell she was pregnant. Her face showed it all. "I just want Hiroki. Give him to me and I won't hurt anyone else." Mitsuko said softly. "You can't have him." Hinata hissed. Mitsuko saw the four younger children cowering away. She saw the glare on Hiroki's face that seemed to intensify every second. Then she made a quick grab and caught a blonde haired boy, by the scruff of his shirt. "Hiroki, you can come with me, or you can let me take this one. Although I can't promise he'll come back alive." Mitsuko said calmly. Hiroki looked at her angrily, but she was grinning. She knew she had won. "Put my son down!" Hinata hissed angrily. "Make me!" Mitsuko spat back. Hinata made to make a move, but Hiroki stopped her. "I don't want you or Arashi to get hurt Auntie Hinata." Hiroki said plaintively. Hinata bit her lip hard as Hiroki stepped forward. "Please Miss Mitsuko. I'll do whatever you want. Just please put Arashi down." Hiroki said softly. Mitsuko smirked. She pulled out a kunai, and stabbed the blond child in the chest, just above his heart. Then she threw him to the floor and grabbed Hiroki.

Hiroki struggled like a child possessed. Hinata screamed out the most horrifying wail, and Arashi was lying on the floor shaking in pain, as his blood pooled around his small body. "Tell the brat's bitch mother, that she's next in line." Mitsuko hissed. Then she left with Hiroki, who was still struggling and choking back sobs. Hinata couldn't stop wailing at the sight of her first child bleeding to death on the floor.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay everyone. Happy New Year! This is the end of this chapter. I hope ya like it. Anywho's next chapter will be on Saturday (or Sunday) Please R&R! Thanks everyone.


	12. The Most Awful Tradgedy

Okay all, here's the next chapter of Second Best. I hope you all like it. Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed and added me to your various lists. Here's an early upate for you all, as I managed to write three chapters ahead and I updated my one shot, Family. So I'm in a good mood. I share my mood with all of you.

Just a small note. This chapter is FULL of angst. Literally. Angst, angst, angst, angst, angst and more angst. If you do not like angst trust me this chapter will make you cry.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Twelve – The Most Awful Tradgedy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke heard the agonising wail at the same time as Naruto. He could see the look on the faces of the group as they neared the house. Sasuke saw Naruto speed up more than Sasuke thought was possible. Sasuke saw Sakura gesture to Ryo to get on her back. As soon as Ryo was holding on, Sakura was also running at a speed. Sasuke followed, and dreaded what he would see.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto heard the dreadful wail. He knew Sakura and Ryo had also heard it. What frightened Naruto was that he could tell, without a doubt, that it was Hinata who had wailed in such an agonising way. He sped up and ran into the house, to see Hinata sobbing over a small form clutched in her arms. There was blood everywhere. He saw Fuuko wailing hysterically, clutching Shinji to her. Shinji clung back as he also wailed. Akina was in her highchair crying, unsure of what was happening. Arashi and Hiroki were missing. _"Where are they? Where are they? Where are they?"_ Naruto kept thinking to himself. It was only when Naruto saw the flash of blond hair near Hinata's chin, as she clutched onto the injured child, that made Naruto realise it was his own son that was lying there bleeding to death. That was when the world seemed to fade away. He ran over to Hinata and knelt down beside her. He checked for Arashi's pulse. He found nothing. He checked for even a breath from his first born child. There was none. It all seemed like it was happening in slow motion as he realised he could do nothing to help his child. He held on to Hinata and Arashi, and as the tears streamed down his own cheeks he let out an almighty howl of grief that could only be done by a father, who had lost a child.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura ran in, and took in the scene around her. She saw the blood. She saw Hinata and Naruto huddled together over Arashi. She saw the screaming, hysterical children. She looked at Ryo, whose eyes were wide with fright and disbelief. This was all done within a moment. She rushed to the side of the grieving parents, and prayed she would find anything to save this small child, who she had known since his birth. She prised the boy away from Hinata and Naruto, who clung to each other in their pain. She heard someone come in, and turned to look at Sai. "Go and find Tsunade-Shishou. I'll need her help if there's anything to be done. Hurry Sai." Sakura said softly and quickly. Sai nodded quickly. His own face registered shock as he left. As Sakura used her medical ninjutsu to scan Arashi for any signs of life, she heard Ryo trying to calm down the children. "Come on Fuuko, Shinji. Let's go into the garden. You guys can tell me what happened. Everything will be alright." Ryo said softly. Sakura could hear the tremble in his voice. The unmistakable tremble of tears that wanted to flood from the boys eyes, but Sakura knew he wouldn't allow it. "Hiroki is gone Ryo! The mean lady who hurt Arashi-Aniki took him away with her." Sakura heard Fuuko wail brokenly. She knew she had to concentrate on Arashi now. There would be time later to make a plan to save Hiroki. He was still alive. At least, that is what Sakura had to believe. Nothing else could get her through this.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke watched the whole scene. He saw Naruto and Hinata's true and terrifying anguish. He saw Ryo bring the children into the garden. He saw Sakura work on Arashi. Naruto's firstborn child and only son. Sasuke felt the bile rise in his throat as he knew that it was Mitsuko who had done this. He knew and he would find her and make her pay. He would bring Hiroki back, and somehow, someway, he'd find a way to help Naruto cope with the grief that he could see so clearly on his old friend's face. He left and prayed that Naruto wouldn't go the same way that Sasuke himself had gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, Sakura was sat with Naruto and Hinata in the waiting room of the hospital. Ryo was sat with Shinji on one side of him and Fuuko on the other side. Both had puffy, red eyes from hours of crying. Akina sat in Ryo's lap. Ryo stared straight ahead. The group remained silent. Sakura and Tsunade had fought for hours to save Arashi. Sakura had found the slightest pulse and his brain activity. She had worked like a woman possessed to try and save Arashi. Once Tsunade had got there, she had made a transfusion of blood. Naruto had gladly offered his own blood without a word. The madness of resuscitation had continued, as Tsunade worked on him all the way to Konoha hospital.

Arashi was now in theatre with Tsunade watching over the proceedings. Sakura had expended all her chakra already, and had been sent out halfway through the surgery. Shizune was still in there with Ino, helping Tsunade. Sakura saw the looks on Naruto and Hinata's faces. Hinata looked far paler than usual, and Naruto had never looked so depressed in the whole time Sakura had known him. Sai had come into the waiting area with Gaara and Temari. Gaara didn't say a single word. He just walked over and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Temari sat down next to the children and took Akina from Ryo's lap. Ryo looked at her blankly. Sakura could see he was on the verge of crying, but he wouldn't allow himself to.

Tsunade came out from theatre. She looked drained and saddened. Naruto and Hinata stood up quickly, looking at her, begged for an answer with their eyes alone. Tsunade held her lip between her teeth as she looked at them. Sakura could see all the tell tale signs of what was about to be said. She felt everything in slow motion as Tsunade started to speak.

"Naruto, Hinata, we've done everything that we can. The damage to his lung was extensive. His heart was nicked. We've done everything possible to fix his injury, but he's not responding to any treatment. I'm sorry to say this. Sorrier then I've ever been Naruto. But it doesn't look like he will last the night. He's fading fast. He lost so much blood. We've got him on machines to monitor him. We're doing everything that can be done. I wish there was more we could do." Tsunade said sadly. Hinata trembled badly with pent up emotion and fell to her knees, sobbing brokenly into her hands. Naruto just stood there trembling. He didn't say anything. Sakura stood up and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto shrugged it off. "Just look after Hinata-Chan Sakura. Please?" Naruto whispered. His voice pleading. Sakura nodded and knelt next to Hinata, and put her arms around her. She helped Hinata to her feet, gently and hugged her tightly.

At that moment, Arashi was wheeled out of the theatre. His small body, made to look tiny in comparison with the hospital bed. Sakura couldn't breathe. Arashi looked so pale and unmoving, it was as though he were already dead. Hinata stared for a moment. Then her eyes went wide. She grasped her stomach and her face contorted in agony. She let out a groan of pain, as she bent double and Sakura's eyes went wide. "Tsunade-Sama!" Sakura called as she saw Tsunade walking away with the trolley. Tsunade grasped the situation in a moment. Naruto had turned in time to see Tsunade sitting Hinata down on a chair, and calling for a wheelchair. "Hinata-Chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked softly. "I don't know Naruto-kun. I'm in so much pain." Hinata gasped out. Tsunade used her chakra and scanned Hinata's stomach. Her eyes widened. "It's all the shock." Tsunade said sadly. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Naruto, you have to understand that-" Naruto cut Tsunade off. "Tell me what's wrong with my wife Baa-Chan!" Naruto yelled. Sakura wasn't sure how much more Naruto could take. "There's a risk of Hinata loosing the baby." Tsunade said softly. Hinata looked grief stricken. "I can't lose two children in one day." Hinata sobbed out hysterically. Naruto was looking at Sakura for some kind of reassurance, which Sakura couldn't give at the moment.

The wheelchair came and Naruto had to watch as Hinata was wheeled away from him and into the same theatre that his son had just come from. The doors closed and all was silent.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mitsuko had been hopping from tree to tree for awhile. She knew where she was going, but was finding it hard to concentrate with the brat kicking her in the sides, trying to get free. "Why do you always have to be so difficult you little bastard?" Mitsuko hissed angrily. "WHY DID YOU HURT ARASHI? HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" Hiroki yelled back. "I did it because I felt like it child. Don't forget that your life is in my hands now. I'll finish you off when _I_ feel like it. I could always throw your dead body back at your mother if you want?" Mitsuko hissed. Hiroki was still struggling. Mitsuko glared and hoped she had some rope in her pack, just to stop Hiroki from being so troublesome to her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been hours. Temari, Gaara and Sai had taken Ryo, Fuuko, Shinji and Akina to where Temari and Gaara were staying. They all thought it was best not to take them back to Sakura's home. After all, the blood would most likely still be there, along with the Anbu investigating the scene. When a ninja from another village attacked someone else in Konoha, it was always investigated by Anbu. Neji and Ten Ten had been kind enough to offer themselves as the investigating officers. No one liked the job of looking into the attempted murder/murder of a child. But Neji and Ten Ten were friends of Sakura's and Naruto's and Hinata's. They wanted to do the best they could by their friends.

Naruto was sat outside the waiting room with Sakura. Naruto could hear Hinata screaming in agony and every time he heard her scream, he clenched his fists, ever tighter, into the arm rests of the chair. He'd broken them, but he couldn't stop clenching his fists. He saw a few nurses run into the theatre with bags of blood. Naruto's eyes were wide with fear, and all Sakura could do was sit there and attempt some form of comfort. Another loud scream of pain came from the room and Naruto looked at Sakura pitifully. "I don't know what to do Sakura. Why couldn't I protect them?" Naruto whispered. Sakura hugged him as he sobbed brokenly into her shoulder.

After a while, Tsunade came out of the theatre. Her face was grim. "She's lost the baby, hasn't she!" Naruto stated. He didn't need Tsunade to say anything to know it was the truth. Tsunade nodded sadly. Sakura could see the tears in her eyes. Naruto saw them wheel an unconscious Hinata out of the theatre. "She'll be unconscious for awhile. I don't know how long. She lost a lot of blood. She'll be able to have more children, but she's going to be delicate when she does wake up." Tsunade said softly.

Naruto stood up and went to walk away. "Naruto where are you going? Hinata and Arashi need you!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'm going to find the bitch that did this, and I'm going to make her pay. She took Hiroki, so I'll know who she is. If I don't, I'll just ask Sasuke." Naruto said quietly. His face was blank, but Sakura was terrified by what she saw in his eyes. It was pure, unadulterated, hatred. Sakura had never seen that much hate in her whole life, let alone in Naruto. "Naruto, I understand you want revenge, but your family needs you here." Tsunade tried to reason. "I'm not asking your permission baa-chan. I'm going and I'm going to bring her damn head back. I'll make sure that bitch never has a chance to hurt my family again." Naruto hissed. He walked out. Sakura was frightened for him. She knew he wouldn't stop until he achieved his goal. Naruto never stopped once he made his mind up about something.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had been trying to track down Mitsuko for hours. She hadn't left much of a trail to follow. He had sent Kabuto to see what was going on with Naruto's son. He prayed that his past mistake of marrying Mitsuko was not going to cost Naruto his child. It had been a day since it had all happened. Sasuke had asked Kabuto to keep an eye on things. He sensed Kabuto coming to meet him. "What is it Kabuto?" Sasuke asked. His voice betrayed no emotions, as he sensed Kabuto getting nearer to him. His heart felt full of fear. "It's not good Sasuke-Sama. The boy, Arashi, is not expected to make it. They believe he will not make it through another day. Hinata has lost her unborn child through the terrible shock of it all and Naruto-kun..." Kabuto trailed off. Sasuke glared at Kabuto. "What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto has left Konoha in a rage. He is determined to seek out Mitsuko and kill her with his own two hands. He wants vengeance on the woman who has killed his child, and caused his wife to suffer a miscarriage. He wants to destroy the woman that has caused his family such pain." Kabuto said sadly. Sasuke clenched his eyes closed for a moment, and began to look for tracks. "I don't want Naruto to become a murderer. If we track her down first then it'll be easier to get Naruto to calm down after he knows she's dead." Sasuke said softly. Kabuto just nodded, wondering how two very different men, with very different goals in life, ended up being best friends, on opposite sides, with the same mission, and a competition to get there first. He didn't know if his question would ever be answered, but at the moment it didn't matter in the slightest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know there was a lot of angst. But I did warn you at the top of the page. Anyways, please R&R and I'll update on Saturday. Thank you for reading people.


	13. The Horrors of Grief, Valley of The End

Okay all here's the next chapter of Second Best. I hope you all like it. I know I've been very morbid, and everything I've been writing is very angsty. The angst is going to continue for a little bit. Don't worry though because I'll eventually run out of angst to write. Anywho on with the thirteenth chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Thirteen – The Horrors of Grief, Valley of The End Revisited.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Kabuto were on the move. They had picked up a trail and were heading back to Sound. Of course, that trail led them through the Valley of The End. Sasuke had a feeling of dread as they got nearer, and that feeling was only confirmed, when on top of the Shodaime's head, stood Naruto. Sasuke could see that Naruto's face was weighted by anger and hatred. He could see that there had been some destruction around the waterfall. He knew it was Naruto who had caused it. Sasuke looked at Naruto sadly. "Kabuto, keep going and let me know if you find anything." Sasuke said softly. Kabuto also looked at Naruto. "Are you sure you want to talk to Naruto-kun at the moment Sasuke-Sama?" Kabuto asked. Sasuke nodded. Kabuto carried on without another word.

Sasuke went to stand opposite him on the statue of Madara Uchiha, just as he had done all those years ago, the first time they had met here. Naruto seemed to be staring right through him. "Why are you here Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "To find Mitsuko. I saw you here. I wanted to see how you were holding up." Sasuke replied. "How do you think I'm holding up Sasuke? My son has no chance. My wife was in agony for hours as she lost our baby from the shock. Sakura pushed herself to her limits trying to help Arashi, even though it must be killing her to know Hiroki is gone. God knows what that psycho is doing with the poor kid. When I find her I'll make sure there's nothing but a head to bring back to Konoha." Naruto said. His voice seethed and boiled with the anger Sasuke could see within him. "Naruto, if you murder her, you'll just become like her. You'll never be the same Naruto." Sasuke said quietly. "You think I haven't killed anyone before Sasuke? I'm one of the best interrogators in Anbu now. I'm quite happy to torture someone to near death as it suits me." Naruto replied angrily. "Is this about killing Mitsuko really?" Sasuke asked. "Or is this about you?" Sasuke added.

Up until this moment, Naruto's anger had shown no signs of the Kyubi. Now his eyes were red and red chakra oozed from his pores. Sasuke knew he'd hit a nerve. "Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he flew at his old friend. The two exchanged blows. Sasuke was finding it almost impossible to even land a hit on Naruto at the moment. "Naruto, can't you see what your anger is doing to you?" Sasuke asked, as he blocked a punch to his face. "This coming from the "I'm an Avenger" lunatic? You God damn hypocrite!" Naruto yelled back. He aimed a kick to Sasuke's gut and a punch to the side of Sasuke's head. "Exactly Naruto. That's how I know what it's like. If you don't stop now you never will!" Sasuke yelled back as he once again blocked Naruto's blows. "Yeah? You just want to protect your wife! How you can call that thing your wife is beyond me?" Naruto yelled. He aimed for Sasuke's chest with a Rasengan. Sasuke dodged just in time. "Naruto I want to help you. I don't care what happens to her. What's she's done to you is disgusting. You have every right to be angry!" Sasuke yelled back, as Naruto went to punch him in the face again, and he dodged. "Then why are you trying to stop me Sasuke? If I have the right to be angry, what makes it your concern to try and stop me from taking revenge?" Naruto hissed out angrily. "BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed back at him. Naruto stopped. He was completely dumbfounded. "I care about what happens to all of you. I'm sorrier then you'll ever know about what happened to Arashi and Hinata. I'm sorry for what I did to Sakura. I should never have taken Hiroki from her. I should never have married Mitsuko. I admit that I've made so many mistakes that I can barely keep count of them. I wish I knew the exact way to put things right. I wish I was that smart, because if I was I'd have done all of that, years ago." Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in almost disbelief. He dropped to his knees, his face screwed up in agonising emotions. Sasuke made his way to Naruto's side. Naruto had tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't sob, he didn't even bat an eyelid, but the tears just flowed down his cheeks like a never ending waterfall. "I need closure Sasuke. I need to finish her off. I can't let her have hurt my family and just let her escape. It's my fault. I should have been able to protect them, but I couldn't do anything Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke put an arm around Naruto's shoulders and hoisted him up. "None of this is your fault Naruto. We're going to find her. We will make her pay. Just not like that Naruto. We'll take her back to the village. She'll stand trial and be executed there." Sasuke said softly. "What about you Sasuke? Are you going to come back to Konoha?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "I think it's time I came home. I need to look after Ryo and Hiroki properly instead of just watching from the shadows." Sasuke replied. Naruto gave a half smile. The pair started after Kabuto without another word. Both of them knew what they had to do now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was still at the hospital, when Hinata finally woke. She was sat by Hinata's bed, which she had requested be in the same room with Arashi, as long as he was alive. He hadn't given up yet. Tsunade told Sakura that the longer he stayed alive, the more chance there was of him healing up. Hinata looked over at Arashi, who was still paler then death. "He's still alive?" Hinata asked. Her voice hopeful. Sakura nodded. Hinata looked down at her stomach. "I lost my child didn't I?" Hinata questioned. Sakura nodded again. "I'm sorry Hinata. Tsunade-Shishou did everything she could." Sakura replied. Hinata nodded. "Naruto?" Hinata asked. "He's gone off to search for the woman that did this to you, and Arashi. He wants revenge." Sakura whispered. Hinata nodded. "I thought he might be when I saw he wasn't here." Hinata replied. Sakura looked at her hesitantly. "Naruto grew up without a family. You and I both know that. Now he has one, he'll do anything to protect it from harm. I don't blame him for wanting revenge. If I could get out of this bed, I'd follow him and help him." Hinata whispered. Sakura felt surprise within her when Hinata said that. "If Arashi's condition changes Sakura, I want you to go and find Naruto and tell him. He must feel guilt over what's happened. He needs to know if Arashi is alright." Hinata whispered. Sakura nodded. "I promise Hinata. If his condition changes I'll go and tell Naruto." Sakura said quietly. Hinata gave Sakura a small smile and went back to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke caught up with Kabuto. It didn't take as long as Sasuke had thought. Kabuto looked at Naruto. "Any sign of Mitsuko?" Sasuke asked. Kabuto shook his head. Sasuke nodded acknowledgement and made himself more comfortable in the tree they were watching from. Naruto did the same. Naruto had bags under his eyes, but he didn't look like he was about to sleep. "You think Mitsuko is here?" Naruto asked. "This is somewhere she usually goes when she's planning something." Kabuto replied. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I don't know why, but I never fully trusted her. Kabuto always followed on when I asked him to." Sasuke added. Naruto just nodded. They set back to wait in silence for Mitsuko to arrive, or for some information. None of them knew which was going to come first.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura woke with a stiff neck, to see Ryo sitting next to Arashi's bedside, just as she sat next to Hinata's. "Ryo, how long have you been here?" Sakura asked. "A while. I asked Uncle Sai to bring me here when he was called to see the Hokage." Ryo replied quietly. He looked at Arashi, and stroked his hair gently. Sakura stood up and stretched. She walked over to Ryo and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, his eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry Sakura-San. I'm so sorry!" Ryo sobbed out. He hugged Sakura tightly as he cried. Sakura knelt down to his eye level and could see guilt in Ryo's eyes. His arms were now wrapped around her neck, and he was sobbing brokenly into her shoulder. "Ryo why are you sorry?" Sakura asked softly. "It's my fault. Maybe if I had stayed, then Mother wouldn't have taken Hiroki and hurt Arashi. If that hadn't happened, then Auntie Hinata wouldn't have lost her baby, and Uncle Naruto would still be here." Ryo whispered. His eyes still brimmed with tears. "Ryo none of this is your fault. She must have been waiting for you to leave. We don't even know how long she was waiting for sweetie. Fuuko and Shinji told us what happened. She hurt Arashi because she wanted to hurt him. It wasn't your fault. None of this is your fault. You may be learning to be a ninja but you're still a child Ryo. Don't blame yourself all the time." Sakura said softly to him. He nodded and buried his face in her shoulder again. He didn't cry anymore, but soon enough, Sakura heard the soft sounds of his breathing and she knew he'd fallen asleep. She shifted him slightly and sat down in a chair, with Ryo on her lap. _"He mustn't have had much sleep the last couple of days."_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked down at the innocent looking face, that was using her shoulder as a pillow. She sat back and waited for one of any of the occupants of the room to wake up. She looked at the pale faces of Hinata and Arashi, and she hoped with all her heart that they would make it through.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sai was standing in Tsunade's office, looking rather miffed. "You seem to think that I can offer help to Naruto and Sasuke?" Sai asked incredulously. "It may not be much, but you can at least serve as back up, and a go between. At least we'll know what's going on." Tsunade replied. Sai nodded sadly. "You're sure that Temari-San and Gaara-Sama are staying to look after the other children?" Sai asked. Tsunade nodded. "I understand my mission Hokage-Sama. I'll be ready to leave by nine sharp, tomorrow morning, as you requested." Sai said seriously. Tsunade nodded. Sai turned to leave the room. "Good luck Sai." Tsunade added as Sai made it to the door. Sai nodded in acknowledgement and left. The sound of the door was like thunder in the quiet room as he left Tsunade to her thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all this is the thirteenth chapter of Second Best. I think I'm coming to the end of this story soon. Feel free to check out my other Naruto works. Anywho please feel free to ask any questions in your reviews. I promise to answer them. And to those people who send anonymous reviews, I'll answer you when I update unless you leave me an e-mail address. See you on Saturday people. Good luck with your week and remember to have some fun while you're at it. All work and no play is bad for everyone's health. Bye bye all. (nods)


	14. Bait And Switch

Okay all, here is the fourteenth chapter of Second Best. It's definitely not the last one. I hope you all like it. There will be some good news this chapter, but also another cliffhanger. Sorry everyone, but I'm awful with cliffhangers. Anyways, on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Fourteen – Bait And Switch.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was woken that evening, by someone shaking her shoulder excitedly. She opened her eyes blearily and looked to see it was Ryo shaking her. "What's wrong Ryo?" Sakura asked groggily. "Arashi isn't breathing properly. His eyes are open though." Ryo answered. Sakura shot out of the chair to Arashi's side. She saw him struggling to pull out the tube that was down his throat, and he was finding it hard to breath. He looked terrified. "It's alright Arashi." Sakura soothed, as she quickly scrubbed her hands and gently stroked his hair. At the same time, she removed the tube as gently as was possible. Once it was removed Arashi's breathing was much easier. Hinata was still sleeping. "Auntie Sakura, my chest hurts alot." Arashi croaked out. "So does my throat." He added. Sakura smiled at him softly. "Your throat hurts because of the tube. But it was there so you could breathe properly. You were asleep for awhile." Sakura stated softly. He smiled weakly. "The mean lady put a kunai in my chest. It really hurt Auntie Sakura. Mom was screaming, and so was Fuuko and Shinji and Hiroki. I heard the mean lady take Hiroki away, but Mom was still crying. Is she alright?" Arashi croaked out. "She's sleeping in here sweetie. You're both going to be just fine." Sakura said. She smiled widely with relief.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mitsuko smirked at the trussed up child that glared at her hatefully. "You really are nothing like your father. If you were like him, you'd be able to kill me with that glare." Mitsuko stated. Amusement laced her voice, and Hiroki glared at her more. "It'll be far more amusing when your mother comes looking for you. I know Sasuke too well. He won't find me. But I'll make sure to let your mother find me." Mitsuko said snidely. "If you hurt my Mom you'll be sorry for it." Hiroki hissed. "Dear me, you have some backbone." Mitsuko mused. "I might just have to change that." Mitsuko added nastily. Hiroki carried on glaring at her with all the hate he could muster.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura sat with Hinata, waiting for Arashi to get back from having some preliminary tests, to make sure he was over the worst. Ryo had gone to get some soda and it was the two women by themselves. Hinata looked at Sakura expectantly. "Sakura?" Hinata asked carefully. "I know Hinata. I promised that I would go. I'll keep my word. Besides, it'll be nice to see Naruto smile at something." Sakura replied. She smiled at Hinata, and Hinata smiled back. "I'll go and get supplies, and then I'll head out. I'll inform Tsunade when I'm going to leave." Sakura stated. "Thank you Sakura. I hope you find him quickly." Hinata replied. Sakura nodded and left the room.

As she opened the door and walked out, she saw Ryo standing there staring. "What's wrong Ryo?" Sakura asked. "You're going to leave to look for Uncle Naruto?" Ryo asked. "Yeah. I made a promise to Auntie Hinata. I have to keep it." Sakura replied. "My Father will be with him. I know. But..." Ryo trailed off, looking for the right words. Sakura cocked her head to one side, waiting for Ryo to carry on. "They'll be looking for my mother." Ryo finished. "Don't worry, I'm not looking for your mother. I need to find Uncle Naruto, and I hope I find Hiroki." Sakura stated. "My mother won't see it that way. She hates you. She probably did this just to get at you and my Father. She doesn't understand the concept of love in a family. She only understands that love is a weakness and knowing your enemy's weakness gives you strength. She believes that education is wasted. The only education you need is the education you possess, unless you're training with weapons. If she gets a chance she'll hurt you, probably kill you, Sakura-San." Ryo said hesitantly. "I'm scared that you'll end up dying. Please be careful Sakura-San." Ryo added. Sakura smiled at the worried child, then pulled him into an embrace. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. "I promise I'll be careful Ryo. I'll come back." Sakura said softly. "Just don't underestimate what she might do. She doesn't think anything is wrong unless it doesn't suit her." Ryo replied. Sakura nodded and let go of the child. She walked away, and as she did, she felt Ryo's eyes on her back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke were searching a village for signs that Mitsuko had been there. They wore cloaks so their faces wouldn't be recognised. As they looked they spoke to each other in hushed voices. "Sasuke, do you think that she'd hurt Hiroki?" Naruto asked quietly. "No. She wouldn't dare. While he's still a bargaining chip to her, she'll make sure to keep him living and unharmed." Sasuke replied. Kabuto was searching around the woods that surrounded the tiny village for tracks. "How sure can you be of that? Sakura told me about Hiroki's face. Ryo told her about it when they were first started living with her." Naruto asked. Sasuke bit his lip. "I made her pay for doing that Naruto." Sasuke replied. Naruto blinked. "I cut her face, like she cut Hiroki's. He's my son and I love him and Ryo the same way." Sasuke added. Naruto nodded. "Still, without you there to scare the hell out of her, will she be able to keep calm?" Naruto asked. "She may try to break him down mentally, but Hiroki is, unfortunately, rather used to how Mitsuko works. He'll be okay." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto could hear the underlying tone that suggested that Sasuke was trying to convince himself, more than he was trying to convince Naruto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura got ready to leave the village. She looked at Sai who was completely non-plussed. "You do realise that you could ask Tsunade-Sama to let you go on the mission with me. You'd find them quicker that way." Sai said. Sakura gaped at Sai for a few moments, open-mouthed, than bopped him on the head. "Why didn't you say anything?" Sakura yelled. "Because you were set on going, and I didn't want to get bopped on the head hag." Sai said calmly as he rubbed his head gently. Sakura rolled her eyes, glad the children were with Temari and Gaara at the moment. She nodded and went to find Tsunade.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade was sat in her office, going over Arashi's notes when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Tsunade called. Ryo entered. "Tsunade-Sama I wanted to talk to you for a moment." Ryo asked politely. Tsunade looked at the serious look on Ryo's face and gestured for him to sit down. "What's wrong Ryo?" Tsunade asked kindly. "Sakura-San is intending to go and find Uncle Naruto. I'm scared she'll get killed by my mother." Ryo said sadly. "She can't leave without my permission." Tsunade said gently. "She promised Auntie Hinata. She won't stay here and break her promise." Ryo replied. Tsunade nodded. "Don't worry Ryo. I'll send someone with her. I promise you that if it's in my power, then Sakura is going to come back. Alright?" Tsunade questioned. Ryo nodded and left the room. He looked far more reassured then when he had entered.

Not five minutes later, another knock interrupted Tsunade in her pile of paperwork that she was desperately trying to get done. She knew it was most likely to be Sakura. "Come in." She called out again. Sakura entered with Sai. She grinned at the pair. "Good you two are together. Sai, I want Sakura to go with you on your mission." Tsunade said happily. The two stared at her bug-eyed. "Well if you are going to run off out of the village you might as well go with Sai. At least you won't be so vulnerable then." Tsunade stated. "How did you know I wanted to go anywhere in the first place?" Sakura asked. "Ryo was worried for your safety Sakura. He's a good kid. You must have had a good influence on him." Tsunade replied. Sakura shook her head and smiled gently to herself. "Surprisingly Tsunade-Shishou, Ryo was this way when he got here. He just never had the chance to show it before." Sakura replied. They left after preparations were made, and Tsunade sighed as she stared at the ever growing pile of paperwork. "Why did I decide to become Hokage again?" Tsunade asked herself. The empty room, however, was not inclined to answer that question.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few days later, Sakura and Sai had picked up Naruto's trail. It had first led to the Valley of The End, where he seemed to have met up with someone. Sakura had a hunch it was Sasuke. Sai however, did not make assumptions, and didn't have hunches. They had been sneakily searching around Sound for the pair for awhile. Finally, they picked up a trail near a smaller village in Sound. Sai and Sakura were searching around for more tracks trying to determine the chakra signature, when Sakura saw a flash of pink. It was only for a moment, but she was sure she'd seen it. _"Hiroki?"_ Sakura questioned in her mind. She sped off after it, without any thought whatsoever. When Sai turned back to ask her something, she was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke heard frantic searching as he and Naruto travelled through this new wood with Kabuto. "I can hear someone looking for something." Naruto whispered. "We'd better check it out. If we don't, it could be a lead we missed." Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded, and Kabuto followed behind the pair. When they came upon the searcher, all eyes widened to see Sai. "What are you doing here Sai?" Naruto asked. "Originally, the objective was to find and help you in some way." Sai said. "So what changed?" Sasuke asked. "Sakura disappeared on me." Sai said calmly. "How can you be so calm about that?" Naruto yelled. Sai shrugged. "We need to find her quickly." Kabuto said. The other three turned to look at him. "Before Mitsuko finds her. It will be less messy for all involved if Mitsuko does not find Sakura before we do." Kabuto replied. The group split up agreeing to meet near the edge of the village by sundown, no matter what.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was chasing around blindly through the trees after the flash of pink. She could see it every so often, going faster. After a few minutes, Sakura called out. "Hiroki! Is that you?" Sakura yelled. The pink flash stood still, next to a small waterfall. _"I didn't notice that before."_ Sakura thought to herself, as she finally caught up to see Hiroki standing there waiting for her. She blinked and looked at him carefully. "Hiroki?" Sakura asked. Hiroki nodded smiling. "Mom. I managed to get away from her. I was so scared. I heard you calling me so I stopped." Hiroki said speedily. Sakura walked towards him slowly. "Are you alright Hiroki?" Sakura asked carefully. "I'm fine Mom. Not a scratch on me." Hiroki said chirpily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke passed by a cave, when he felt a weak chakra signature. He recognised it and ran into the cave as quickly as possible. What he saw shocked him beyond his imagination.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura knelt down on the floor, and held out her arms to Hiroki. "Come and give me a hug sweetie." Sakura called out to him. Hiroki ran up to Sakura with a big grin on his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke looked at Hiroki, tied up on the ground. "Hiroki?" Sasuke looked at him carefully. The boy was unconscious and had a fairly large bruise on the back of his head. Sasuke saw a puncture mark on his arm. "He's been drugged? Poisoned? I wish Sakura was here to tell me." Sasuke thought as he untied the unconscious child.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kabuto found Sakura, he saw Hiroki running into her arms, he smiled slightly, until he saw the child pull a kunai out from nowhere. There was a wicked leer on his face. It was then Kabuto knew that this child was not Hiroki at all. He saw the knife travelling downwards, straight for the spot between Sakura's shoulder blades.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sai and Naruto came across each other near the village. "Did you find any sign of Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sai shook his head. "Let's go and find Sasuke and Kabuto. See if they found something. We've still got a while to go before sundown." Naruto replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Before Kabuto could move, Sakura's flung the child away from her, and grabbed the wrist holding the kunai. She pinned the boy to the floor with his arms behind his back. Kabuto landed next to her, and saw the angry scowl on her face. "How did you know he was a fake? Even I was fooled for a moment." Kabuto asked. "That's easy enough to answer." Sakura replied angrily. The child struggling in her grip soon lost Hiroki's form, and became the taller, sleeker and more deadly Mitsuko. "How could you know the difference? I copied him down to the damned scar on his cheek!" Mitsuko hissed angrily.

"My son would have known I was there. He wouldn't have had me chase him. My son would have asked about Arashi first, the boy you tried to murder, rather than talk about how frightened he was. My son wouldn't grin at me, knowing his friend was injured and that everyone was worried about him. I know my son better than anyone. That includes you or Sasuke." Sakura hissed back. "That's why you called me closer? You tricked me!" Mitsuko hissed. "Weren't you trying to trick me? It's called the bait and switch if I remember correctly. Any ninja worth their forehead protector, knows how to avoid such traps. I might have been able to believe that my son was on the run back to the village, but not that he would have no idea I was there." Sakura said chirpily. Kabuto smirked. "Seems that you have become far more mature since the last time I spoke to you Sakura-San." Kabuto stated seriously.

Sakura didn't acknowledge what Kabuto had said. Right now she had more important things on her mind. "Where is my son, you miserable bitch?" Sakura hissed at the female, still pinned to the ground. "Even if you find him it'll be too late for him. I injected him with a deadly poison early last night. He won't wake up. You and my fool of a husband can watch as he dies. The venom of a purple nightshade snake causes slow and painful death." Mitsuko hissed. Sakura's teeth started to clench in anger.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sai, saw Sasuke, carrying Hiroki, who looked rather pale. He was shaking violently and tears ran down his cheeks, even though his eyes weren't open. "What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked. "I don't know." Sasuke replied. Sai looked at the child carefully. "He looks ill. We need to get him back to the village as fast as humanly possible." Sai stated. "Thanks a lot captain obvious." Naruto replied.

That was when the trio came across Sakura and Kabuto. Naruto's fists clenched at the sight of a woman, pinned beneath Sakura. Sasuke blinked in confusion. "That's Mitsuko isn't it?" Naruto hissed. Sasuke nodded, and they all landed next to Sakura, from the trees. Sakura looked at Hiroki. She allowed Sai to take hold of Mitsuko, and tie her up properly with chakra bond chains. "They won't allow her to use any chakra, and only I know the symbol to release them." Sai stated when he saw the look on Naruto's face.

Sakura grabbed hold of Hiroki. She cradled her son in her arms, as he shook violently. Sakura felt a few tears drip down her cheeks, but she knew now was not the time to panic. She turned to look at Naruto. "Naruto, you know how to summon toads right?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. "Summon one and get back to Konoha as fast as you can." Sakura replied. "You'll need to get Hiroki to Tsunade-Shishou. She's a poison's specialist. Tell her she needs a cure for purple nightshade snake venom, as quickly as possible." Sakura added. Naruto nodded. "Naruto?" Sakura asked. He looked at her carefully. "I came to tell you that Arashi is going to be fine. He came round a few days ago. Hinata made me promise to find you and tell you." Sakura stated. Naruto sighed, it looked as if a weight of thousands of pounds had been lifted from his shoulders. He nodded and smiled at Sakura gratefully. He summoned Gamakichi and waited. "Yoh Naruto! Long time no see! What's up!" Gamakichi said happily. Sakura stared at the, now, large toad.

"That's the little frog you summoned when we went on that mission, after Sasuke first left?" Sakura asked. "Yeap. He sure grew. Right Gamakichi?" Naruto said seriously. The toad nodded. Sakura bit her lip, as she handed Hiroki over to Naruto. Naruto cradled the child to him carefully. Hiroki hadn't stopped shivering. "Naruto?" Naruto looked at Sasuke when he spoke. "Just... take care of him." Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded his understanding. He jumped up onto Gamakichi's back. "Take us back to Konoha as quickly as you can Gamakichi. Hiroki really needs Tsunade Baa-Chan." Naruto said seriously. "Right you are Naruto!" Gamakichi exclaimed, before taking off. The rest of the group were surprised to see the toad going so speedily.

"He was poisoned?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. "You wife told me so herself." Sakura replied. A sliver of bitterness was hidden in her voice. Sasuke glared at Mitsuko. "I'd kill you right here and now if I hadn't promised Naruto to bring you to justice. Let's see how Konoha reacts to you Mitsuko?" Sasuke hissed. "I still get the joy of knowing I killed your bastard." Mitsuko hissed back. Sakura punched the female with a great deal of strength. She went flying backwards into a tree, which broke behind her. "Hiroki will survive. Our Hokage is a poison specialist. You won't be so lucky if she leaves your punishment for me to design." Sakura hissed out, as she cracked her knuckles. The males looked rather stunned as Sakura went and started dragging Mitsuko by her hair. Mitsuko was kicking and screaming as she was dragged across the forest floor by her long black hair and none of the males said a word as they followed Sakura off towards Konoha.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, that was the end of this chapter. Don't worry, Mitsuko will get some sort of comeuppance, because that is the way I work. But it's just not going to happen quite yet. Thanks for reading everyone. Please R&R and I'll see you all when I update on Saturday. Bye everyone.


	15. Reunited Famillies

Okay everyone. Here's the fifteenth chapter of Second Best. I hope ya all like it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Fifteen – Reunited Families.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ryo was looking out of the window at the hospital, as Arashi was being checked over by Tsunade. That was when a giant toad landed in front of the window. Ryo jumped out of his skin, and landed on the floor. "What is that?" Ryo yelled. This woke Hinata, and made Tsunade and Arashi look out of the window. "It's Daddy!" Arashi yelled happily. Ryo opened the window, as Hinata got out of bed slowly. When Naruto jumped in through the window however, Tsunade noticed that Hiroki was in his arms. "Daddy! What happened to Hiroki?" Arashi asked fearfully. Hinata walked over to them, and waited to hear what had happened. Naruto passed an unconscious Hiroki to Tsunade. "He's been poisoned with purple nightshade snake venom." Naruto said softly.

"When?" Tsunade asked calmly. "We can't be sure. All we know is that it was some time yesterday. Mitsuko poisoned him, and tried to get to Sakura using a Henge." Naruto stated. Tsunade nodded. "I need to make the anti-venom. We need to hurry." Tsunade said quickly. She poked her head out of the room. "Bring a stretcher and hurry up!" Tsunade yelled. She looked at Naruto again, with Hiroki in her arms. "Where are Sai and Sakura?" Tsunade asked. "With Sasuke, bringing Mitsuko back to stand trial." Naruto stated. Tsunade nodded. The stretcher came and Tsunade placed Hiroki onto it. He was groaning in his unconscious state. He sounded as though he were in pain, and Tsunade checked his temperature, only to pull her hand away quickly. "He's got a high fever. The poison is spreading. We need to hurry." Tsunade said. They left the room quickly.

Naruto watched as the door closed, and silently prayed for Hiroki. He felt Hinata stand beside him. He placed an arm around her and hugged her gently. "I'm sorry I left." Naruto said softly. "As I told Sakura. I would've done the same thing if I could've moved." Hinata replied. "Daddy is Hiroki-Aniki going to be alright?" Arashi asked fearfully from his bed. Naruto and Hinata both turned to look at the child. He looked frightened, and was holding on to Ryo tightly. Ryo also looked frightened. It was the first time Naruto had seen such an emotion on the elder boy's face. "I know baa-chan will do her best to make sure Hiroki is fine." Naruto replied. He didn't want to get their hopes up. He prayed he could just tell them that everything would be alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke, Sai and Kabuto walked through the forest. Sakura was in the lead, dragging Mitsuko along behind her. She'd stopped pulling her hair, only to be pulling her by the chains she was locked into. "Sakura, if you carry on dragging her, then she'll be dead before we get to Konoha." Sai stated softly. "I don't care." Sakura hissed back angrily. "Care or not Sakura-San, if you want justice, not only for your son but for Naruto's son as well, then you must stop dragging her." Kabuto stated coolly.

Sakura glared fiercely, and then made the seals for a summon. The group stared at the newly summoned Katsuya. "Katsuya, I hate to bother you, but can you give us a lift to Konoha?" Sakura asked gently. Katsuya bowed her head. "I am always happy to help Sakura-San." The slug said happily. The group managed to climb on to Katsuya and then Katsuya was off, speeding through the forest. Sai and Sasuke stared at Sakura. "What? Katsuya may be a slug summon, but she's quick. She is the queen of the slugs." Sakura stated gently. Mitsuko stayed silent. Kabuto and Sai had hold of her. She had no chance of escaping. Sasuke didn't even look at Mitsuko. He took a deep breath, and wondered how Sakura had become so strong without him ever knowing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Naruto sat telling the two boys a story of his Genin days, with Sasuke and Sakura, he couldn't help but wonder exactly what had happened with Hiroki. It had been awhile since Tsunade had taken him away, and he wished with all his heart he could know something. Hinata had gone to the bathroom, to get a shower and change her clothing. It was the first time she'd been really able to move around since this whole incident started, and Tsunade had said she would probably be able to go home soon. Naruto had just finished telling the boys the story of what had happened on their mission to the hidden Waterfall village, when the door opened.

Gaara was standing there, with Temari, Fuuko, Shinji and Akina. Fuuko saw Naruto and Arashi and ran into the room diving at them. "DADDY! ARASHI NII-CHAN!!!" Fuuko yelled joyfully. Gaara stepped into the room and sat down next to Naruto, as Fuuko hugged the two older boys, and Shinji sat on Ryo's lap happily. "I bought them here as soon as I heard you were back. Fuuko really missed all of you." Gaara said blankly. Naruto nodded. "Thanks for taking care of her while I was gone." Naruto replied. "If someone tried to hurt a child of mine, or Temari's or Kankuro's, I would do the same thing. I'd want to take revenge. It's a human feeling Naruto. Don't beat yourself up for it. Hinata obviously isn't angry with you." Gaara stated. Naruto nodded, a soft smile gracing his face.

Hinata came into the room then, looking brighter then she'd looked in the last two weeks. Fuuko saw her and jumped down from the bed, next to Arashi, and ran over to her. "Mommy, you're alright!" She yelled happily, and threw herself into Hinata's arms. Hinata hugged her tightly, and Naruto smiled widely at the scene.

Tsunade burst into the room then. "We've done it. The venom has been drained from his system. We still have to wait for him to wake up. We'll know for sure in the next twenty four hours." Tsunade stated. "Can I go and sit with Hiroki Tsunade-Sama? Our father, and Sakura-San aren't here, and Hiroki needs someone to sit with him." Ryo asked. "Yes, I'll take you there now kid." Tsunade replied. Ryo nodded exuberantly. "Let us know if anything changes Baa-Chan." Naruto stated plainly. Tsunade nodded and led Ryo out of the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katsuya was almost at the gates of Konoha. Sakura saw the large gates in the distance. Once they were right outside the gates, Sakura got Katsuya to stop, and then got down. Sasuke followed, then Kabuto and Sai, dragging Mitsuko. Katsuya left and the group walked through the gates of Konoha. As they walked through the village, people stared, wide-eyed, at Sasuke. No one had ever thought he'd come back, but he had. They saw people parting so that they could get through. Once they got to the Hokage Tower, they saw Tsunade waiting for them.

"Shishou?" Sakura asked softly. "We'll know in twenty four hours Sakura. We've done everything we can. I just told Naruto and left Ryo with Hiroki." Tsunade replied. "We have a prisoner for you." Sakura stated formally. Tsunade looked the other woman over. "Take her to the high security cells Sai. What a pity that Ibiki is on holiday. Naruto will have to do her interrogation." Tsunade said. An evil smirk formed on her face. Sakura smirked back.

"That little blond brat?" Mitsuko questioned. "Naruto is far from being a brat." Sakura hissed protectively. "He doesn't look tough enough to interrogate a puppy. Let alone me." Mitsuko crowed. "We'll see how you feel after one session with him." Tsunade replied happily. Sai dragged the female away. Sasuke looked at Sakura and Tsunade. "Is Naruto really that good at interrogation?" Sasuke asked. "Did you get a report on Goro's condition before we executed him?" Tsunade asked. "Kabuto gave that. He was a mess. I'll wager he was glad to die in the end." Sasuke replied. "Well that was Naruto's handiwork." Sakura stated. Sasuke's eyes widened considerably. "I know I have to stand trial as a traitor Tsunade, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stay in the village and be there for my sons." Sasuke said softly. Tsunade nodded. "Normally you'd be going into a cell. I know that you won't run. Hiroki and Ryo are your main concern. I'll take you to them." Tsunade stated, gesturing for Sasuke and Sakura to follow her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiroki's whole world felt like it was on fire. He couldn't stand the pain. In his mind all he saw was a black abyss, and all he felt were flames of heat, then ice, licking at his skin. He felt like his whole body was being turned inside out. He could hear voices, but he couldn't distinguish them at all. He decided to just let himself slip into the even blacker darkness of sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Sakura, got to the room, where Hiroki was. As Tsunade opened the door, Sakura gasped and wrapped her arms around herself. Hiroki was laid out on the bed, a thin sheet covering him, and wires attached to both arms. He looked so much smaller and so pale that Sakura almost dropped to her knees right there from grief. Sasuke bit his lip hard, as he looked upon his younger son. Ryo was sat beside Hiroki's bedside. He looked at them, as they both entered the room. Tsunade left them to group together. "Father, Sakura-San, I've been talking to him. Tsunade-Sama told us it helps if you talk to someone who's unconscious. She said they can hear you. Arashi woke up and he's fine. I figure if I talk to Hiroki, he'll hear me and get better faster right?" Ryo asked. Sakura nodded and hugged Ryo tightly, as she sat in the chair next to Hiroki's bed. Ryo sat on Sakura's lap comfortably. Sasuke went to sit around the other side of the bed, and together the whole group waited for anything to signal the youngest child's awakening.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade went to see Naruto quickly as she went to make sure that the cells were secure. Naruto looked at her as she grinned at him madly. "Naruto, Ibiki is on vacation in Tea Country." Tsunade stated. "You will be performing the interrogation on Mitsuko Uchiha." Tsunade added. As she left, and Naruto registered what she'd told him, and her heels clicking down the hall, Naruto got the most evil, pant-wetting, smirk on his face that anyone had ever seen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been hours. Sakura and Ryo had fallen asleep in the chair next to Hiroki's bed, but Sasuke refused to. He couldn't allow himself to close his eyes knowing that it may be the last chance to see his son's chest rise and fall. He looked down at Hiroki's face, took hold of his slack hand, and started to speak to him. "Hiroki, I know I've never been a perfect father. I didn't think about what you wanted or needed for so long. I didn't think about what was best for you or for Ryo. I was selfish, and if I could do it over, I would leave you with your mother, and bring Ryo here to live as well. I should've thought before I acted and I should've considered the two of you in every choice I made." Sasuke said softly.

"You know, I don't say it very often, but I'm proud of you and Ryo. I couldn't have asked for better sons. Ryo is a fast learner, quick and strong. I know he'll bring pride to the Uchiha name. With you it's different Hiroki. With you, I already know that you're my hope. You always bought light when it was dark. You're always happy even when Mitsuko was so cruel to you, you could manage to give me a smile, and make me laugh. Fight to come back to us Hiroki. I know you're a strong fighter like Ryo. Prove it." Sasuke added.

He leaned forward. "I can't lose you Hiroki." Sasuke whispered next to his ear. He then kissed Hiroki's forehead. He found that it was surprisingly cool. "You're a great Dad father." Sasuke heard Hiroki croak out. Sasuke grabbed hold of Hiroki and hugged him tightly. Sakura and Ryo woke up at the commotion, and soon joined in on the hug when they saw Hiroki was awake. All Sasuke could think of, was that he finally felt like a whole person again. He felt like he had a true family.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, this was a bit of filler. I just wanted to give everyone a little bit of happiness. Anywho please R&R! I will be updating soon. I hope ya all liked this week's chapter.


	16. Mitsuko’s Last Words

Okay everybody. Here's the sixteenth chapter of Second Best. I've decided that there will be a sequel after I've finished this fic. There will be some extra surprises in store at any point. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm also sorry for being so late with my update, but my area suffered major blackouts (curses the electricity board to the fiery pits of hell) and we had no internet, no phone, no lights, not even a kettle. Imagine Victorian England when people had to get big pots and boil water on the stove for a cup of tea. That was my house. We didn't even have hot water from the taps or heat from our radiators, because our cursed, damn council, have decreed that everyone in rented accommodation has to have electric generators to work our radiators and hot water. So while it was snowing in England (and my whole road looked, very creepily, like a scene from Silent Hill) we were freezing, and wearing coats in our house like some squatters do, (sighs) and boiling water on our GAS COOKER (Thanks you god that we didn't have an electric cooker) to make tea. (nods)

Anyways, now I've finished my little rant (I must apologise to ya for that) here is the next chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Sixteen – Mitsuko's Last Words.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next evening, Hiroki was much better, although paler. Naruto came by to see how the boy was doing. Hinata, Arashi and Fuuko were at home. He saw Sasuke sitting beside his sleeping child's bed and smiled widely. "Hey Teme, where are Sakura-Chan and Ryo?" Naruto asked. "Sakura went to check on Shinji and Akina. Now that she knows Hiroki's not in danger anymore, she's calmed down, Ryo went with her. He seems rather protective of her." Sasuke said softly. "He loves Sakura-Chan like a mother." Naruto replied. "She's acted more like a mother then his own mother." Sasuke said softly. "You do realise I'll be performing the interrogation on Mitsuko tomorrow morning?" Naruto questioned. "Why tomorrow morning?" Sasuke asked. "Oh so that she can sweat about what might happen to her?" Naruto replied. "I never thought you'd become a torture expert." Sasuke stated. "When it comes right down to it Sasuke, there are a lot of things I never thought I'd be doing when we were kids. I never thought I'd be married to Hinata-Chan, let alone the fact that I have two healthy kids. I never thought that I'd even bother to enter Anbu interrogation squad, or that I'd be the highest ranking officer next to Ibiki. I also never thought that I'd witness all the people I care about most in so much pain." Naruto ended. Sasuke nodded. "I suppose I never thought I'd marry someone like Mitsuko. I can't really complain about it too much. I got Ryo as a son from it. I can't regret that." Sasuke replied.

"I'm not technically supposed to tell you when I'm performing the interrogation. I thought I should keep you informed." Naruto stated. "Thanks Naruto. You've always been a good friend. I don't deserve your friendship." Sasuke said sadly. "Hey, what kind of friend would I be if I couldn't forgive you for your mistakes?" Naruto replied. "I suppose that's true." Sasuke replied. "And you call _me_ the Dobe?" Naruto quipped. "Dobe!" Sasuke seethed. "Teme!" Naruto replied. The two smiled at each other. That was when Sakura walked in with Ryo, Shinji and Akina. "UNCA NAR'TO!" Shinji yelled happily. "Hey Shinji! How are you doing?" Naruto asked. "I got ta make sand cassels with Unca Gaara and Anti Tem'ri and Fuuko-Chan while you was gone." Shinji stated. Whilst Naruto listened to the children all chatting animatedly, and Ryo sat next to Hiroki's bed, holding his hand, Sakura gestured to Sasuke to come outside the room. Sasuke could tell she wanted to talk to him about something so he followed her.

Once Sasuke left the room, Sakura closed the door behind them and walked down the hall a bit to one of the empty rooms. Once she'd closed the door and gestured to Sasuke to sit down somewhere, she sat down in a chair and waited. Sasuke sat down in another chair and waited for her to say what she wanted to say. "We need to talk Sasuke." Sakura stated. "I know that Saku-" Sakura cut Sasuke off there. "Sasuke, I want to know here and now what will happen if you stay in this village or if you're banished? Hiroki is my son, he will stay with me. I won't let you take him away again." Sakura stated coldly. Sasuke nodded. "I don't intend to take him away from you Sakura. I was wrong to take him away from you in the first place. I never should have taken him." Sasuke said softly. "And what about Ryo?" Sakura asked. "I was wondering if he could carry on staying with you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stared at him in shock. "Are you serious?" Sakura asked softly. Sasuke nodded. "He loves you as though you were his mother. He's so attached to you now. I know you're good to him, that you care for him as if he were your own child. I'm grateful for that. I know that staying with you is in his best interests." Sasuke said kindly. "So what exactly are your intentions?" Sakura asked softly. Sasuke could see in her eyes that she wanted to give him a chance. She wanted them to be team seven again. She and Naruto had always wanted that from the moment he left. He wondered why it had been so important to leave now. But of course, everything is always more visible in hindsight.

"If I can, I want to stay in Konoha. I've done some terrible things. To you and to Naruto. I know I've done wrong. I lied to you. I used you and I never should have done." Sasuke stated. "Hindsight is a wonderful thing Sasuke." Sakura stated plainly. "I want to at least be able to see Ryo and Hiroki grow up. I don't want to miss that." Sasuke said softly. Sakura nodded. "Yeah its horrible having to miss your child's progress, and wonder how they're doing everyday isn't it?" Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke looked down at the floor shamefaced. "I can't just say I forgive you Sasuke. I'm not saying I hate you. I can't hate you. Without you I wouldn't have Hiroki. But I can't just up and forgive you like that. You took him away without any thought to his feelings or mine. I missed five years of his life Sasuke." Sakura said softly. "I understand that Sakura but-" Sasuke was cut off. "How can you understand Sasuke? I woke up in the hospital to be told my son was gone! I cried and raged and lost all semblance of reality for over a week before Naruto, Sai and Kakashi-Sensei snapped me out of it! I had to do two years of raising him by myself and when all the hard work was done you just came and took him Sasuke! You gave me a child then took him away! You have no idea what it was like! The pregnancy, giving birth, the sleepless nights! It was all worth it to me, even if I did it all alone!" Sakura exclaimed. "If I could change it I would Sakura! You don't have to believe me but I would! If I could go back and do it all again I'd leave Hiroki with you because both of you deserved better! If it takes my whole life to prove it, then I will prove it to you!" Sasuke exclaimed back.

Sakura gave a soft smile. "You've changed so much Sasuke." Sakura said softly. Sasuke nodded slightly. "You can thank Hiroki for that. If I hadn't known him I'd probably still be that arrogant bastard I used to be. I'd have dragged Ryo down with me too." Sasuke said sadly. "Well out of all of this, at least some positive things happened." Sakura said softly. Sasuke nodded. "I can't say I forgive you now. But someday, maybe with time......" Sakura trailed off. "I understand Sakura." Sasuke replied. The two sat in silence after that just getting used to the presence of the other. Both wondering what else might come and stumble into their lives.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT MORNING! xXxXxXx

Naruto walked into Mitsuko's cell. Behind him, Izumo and Kotetsu dragged two huge kegs and placed them on a table within the room. Next to that table, was a tray of various instruments. Kunai knives, hooked blades, senbon needles, razor blades and a small hammer. Mitsuko was chained tightly. Her feet were chained to the ground, and her arms were chained above her, to the ceiling. She was stood in the middle of the room, chained so tightly she couldn't move if she wanted to. Naruto had this arranged early that morning. Izumo and Kotetsu left after bringing the kegs. Naruto knew that Neji, Gaara and Temari were outside if he needed anything. He didn't seem to need anything. Naruto checked the instruments on the table while Mitsuko glared at him. "Looks like everything is here." Naruto stated calmly, as he placed a small black box on the table beside the weapons. Mitsuko glared at him fiercely. "Do you honestly think you can scare me?" Mitsuko hissed out. "We'll see won't we?" Naruto replied grimly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiroki was sitting up in bed trying to beat Ryo at Shogi. Sakura was watching over the two boys. Sasuke's trial was to happen tomorrow. Naruto had sworn to crack Mitsuko and be there for the trial. Sakura was not one to doubt Naruto at his word. Although she dreaded to think about what was happening in the cells now. She decided not to dwell on it too much. After all, it was Naruto torturing Mitsuko. She wanted Naruto to torture the evil woman to death if he could get away with it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Have you heard of China Mitsuko?" Naruto asked, as he checked the sharpness of the weapons on the table. "Why should I care about some rag tag nation in the east that has no ninja village?" Mitsuko hissed. Naruto smiled so evilly that if Gaara or Neji had entered the room at that moment, they would have wet their pants. "Well, you should care about that... what was it you called China again? Ah... that 'rag tag nation' because I visited there before I married my wife." Naruto stated happily. Mitsuko glared. "I don't want your life story." Mitsuko gritted out. "Well this is a story you might find interesting. You see one of the first things I saw when I went to visit China, was the wonderful art of the 'Death of a Thousand Cuts.' It was an amazing thing to witness." Naruto said kindly. Then without warning, he picked up a hooked knife and dug it into her arm. Mitsuko screamed with pain. Naruto pulled out the hooked knife, none to gently, and watched as Mitsuko started to bleed profusely. Mitsuko was of course horrified.

"That's supposed to be death by torture. You're not allowed to kill me in interrogation." Mitsuko yelped out. "Who said I planned to kill you?" Naruto asked sweetly. He filled a cup with something from one of the huge kegs. Then dripped the liquid over Mitsuko's wound. She screamed in pain and desperately tried to get away from the liquid. "You bastard!" Mitsuko screamed out. "Awe, sticks and stones Mitsuko. By the way, this wonderful liquid, is called vinegar, mixed with very concentrated sodium chloride. It's great because it will stop you bleeding to death. It doesn't half sting to go on your open wounds." Naruto said happily. Naruto picked up the hooked knife he had used before and a razor blade. "Now Mitsuko. I want answers from you. For every answer you give me, will be one less cut you receive. Of course, if you lie, or I think you're lying, or even if you just piss me off, I'm quite happy to injure you more. Laced vinegar is just the start. Ever heard the saying "pouring salt on an open wound" Mitsuko? I'll be happy to prove how painful that can be." Naruto stated in a friendly tone of voice.

"Go to hell you little brat!" Mitsuko hissed. "I won't be going before you Mitsuko." Naruto replied. He used the hooked knife to take a chunk of flesh out of her leg. She screamed in pain. Soon she was screaming in further agony as Naruto poured more vinegar into the wound. Mitsuko yelped and screamed in agony. Naruto was quite happy to take his time. After all, this was an interrogation method he had always wanted to try out, but had never hated anyone enough to do it before. Mitsuko was a whole different kettle of fish. "Are you going to answer my questions Mitsuko?" Naruto asked. "No!" Mitsuko yelled. "Wrong answer." Naruto replied, and dragged the razor he was holding across her shoulder. He'd pressed the razor deep into her skin before he started dragging it. Everything was done slowly, methodically and routinely. Naruto waited for Mitsuko to calm a little then threw vinegar on her open wounds. She would of course scream more loudly and Naruto would wait patiently for the woman to stop bawling her head off.

"You little bastard!" Mitsuko hissed out. "You do realise that I'm the same age as Sasuke. In fact we were on the same team Mitsuko. I wouldn't be so quick to call me little." Naruto stated happily. "That doesn't surprise me! You're all weak!" Mitsuko hissed out unhappily. "Really? Yet I'm the one rubbing vinegar into your wounds! I'm the one that's torturing you! That must be so frustrating Mitsuko!" Naruto replied kindly. Mitsuko glared angrily. "I'm going to ask you a question now." Naruto said softly. "What were your plans for Hiroki?" Naruto asked. "Obviously to kill him. If you haven't figured that out then you're a complete idiot." Mitsuko hissed. Naruto smiled widely at Mitsuko. "I always ask a simple question first. The next one will be harder. You told Kabuto that you knew everything that happened in Sound. What was that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked. "Why should I tell you?" Mitsuko hissed. Naruto sighed, than dug a razor blade into her left forearm. He dragged it down towards her wrist, and stopped just short of it. He twisted the razor around a little inside the wound before he yanked it out. Mitsuko screamed in pain. Naruto then poured vinegar into the wound.

"I told you to answer truthfully." Naruto stated plainly. "So I'll repeat the question. When you told Kabuto that you knew everything that went on in Sound, what did you mean?" Naruto asked. "Sound is practically mine. Sasuke has no idea that most of his Shinobi are loyal to me alone now." Mitsuko hissed. "And if you die here in Konoha?" Naruto asked. "I'm sure someone will take over. Sasuke seems quite settled with his whore." Mitsuko hissed. Naruto glared and repeated the process he'd completed on her left forearm, on her right forearm. Mitsuko screamed in pain. Her anger seemed apparent. Naruto just grinned his mad, fox-like, grin at her. "Now for another question." Naruto stated. "What were you plans after taking over sound?" Naruto asked. "You didn't say please." Mitsuko said angrily. Naruto smiled, and dug the razor blade into her uninjured shoulder. He made a great show of twisting the blade around in a three-sixty circle before pulling the razor out. It left a nice circular wound that streamed blood. Naruto of course poured more vinegar into the wound. Mitsuko screamed in horrifying agony throughout the whole ordeal. Naruto just smiled throughout the whole time he was causing such pain. "I'll ask again. What were your plans once you took over Sound?" Naruto asked. "To kill Sasuke and attack villages one by one. Pick off the weaker ones first and add to Sound's territory." Mitsuko sobbed. Now tears were streaming down her cheeks, but Naruto took no pity on her. "Why did you attempt to kill Sakura Haruno, one of our best Konoha Shinobi?" Naruto asked. "Because she's a whore! If not for her Sasuke would have been under my control!" Mitsuko yelled. Tears still streaming down her face. "What about Kankuro of Suna? What was the reason for his death?" Naruto asked. "He was close to the truth. I ordered him dead. He was hardly worth keeping alive." Mitsuko hissed out. There were still tears streaming down her cheeks. "And little Shinji? What did Kankuro's son do to you?" Naruto asked. "I'm not Sasuke. Killing the brat was in my best interests. It saves one less revenge plot to deal with later. Why should I care about one child?" Mitsuko hissed out.

Naruto grinned. "That's all the questions I had to ask." Naruto said. His face suddenly turned very serious. He picked up a new razor blade from the table, and dipped its sharp edge in the vinegar. Mitsuko looked frightened for the first time. "What are you doing?" Mitsuko asked. Fear laced her voice. "Why, you don't know who I am do you?" Naruto asked her. "Should I care?" Mitsuko hissed out. "I'm the father of the boy you stabbed when you came to take Hiroki. Now I want revenge." Naruto stated seriously He lifted the razor from the vinegar and held Mitsuko's face still. She tried desperately to move her face, but Naruto had her chin in a vice like grip. He stuck the razor halfway into her mouth, and then pulled it sideways, cutting a slice from the corner of her mouth, through the cheek, as far as he could drag the razor through her flesh, before he reached her bone. He did the same the other side, and listened to the woman scream. He was quite happy force vinegar into her mouth, and she couldn't keep in, and the vinegar leaked through the cut, making her scream in more agony. Naruto then went to work, reopening the wounds he had already made on the female, then coating them in vinegar, listening to her agonised screams like one would listen to a melody. As soon as he'd finished his work, he dropped the razor back on the tray. He turned to smile at the woman widely. "That's known as a Chinese smile. It's a shame you won't be around long enough to appreciate it." Naruto stated. He turned and left the room, deciding to leave the messy clean up to the poor medics, who would be sent in to treat her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was sat with Hiroki, playing a game of chess. Hiroki was rather good at it, and kept beating Sasuke. "Father?" Hiroki asked hesitantly. "Yes Hiroki?" Sasuke questioned back. "Are you going to stay in Konoha now?" Hiroki asked. "I hope so. It depends on what happens at my trial tomorrow afternoon." Sasuke said. "I heard people saying that Miss Mitsuko is going to be executed tomorrow morning." Hiroki said softly. "Maybe, I'm sure Uncle Naruto will come and tell us." Sasuke replied. Hiroki nodded his understanding, when the door opened, and Sakura and Ryo came in. "Hi Mom!" Hiroki greeted happily. "Hey Ryo!" Hiroki added just as happily. "Naruto told me the execution's been set for tomorrow." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. He looked at Ryo. "I understand what's going on Father. I'd rather not go to be honest. She may be evil, but she's still the woman who gave birth to me. I don't want to watch the execution." Ryo said softly. "That's okay, coz you can stay with me. Right Father?" Hiroki asked cutely. Sasuke nodded. The two boys grinned at him happily. Sasuke stood up and left the room, leaving the two boys to play. Sakura followed him out of the room, and closed the door.

She looked at him carefully, trying to pick up a trace of anything. "I wanted her executed for her crimes Sakura. I'm just not sure I can go to the execution alone." Sasuke said softly. "I'll go if you want me to Sasuke. I hate watching executions, but I'll go. Naruto and Hinata are sure to go too. Although from what I heard, Naruto messed her up pretty badly." Sakura replied. Sasuke gave a small smile. "Thank you Sakura." Sasuke said softly. Sakura gave a soft smile back to him and they stood in silence.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT MORNING xXxXxXx

There was a small group gathered at the execution of Mitsuko Uchiha. Tsunade, as Hokage, was guaranteed to attend. Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Neji, Ten Ten and Sai were all there when Sasuke and Sakura arrived. They were all waiting for Mitsuko to be dragged up on stage to have her head chopped from her shoulders. The chopping block was set up, and the executioner was there again. Two masked Anbu's dragged Mitsuko onto the stage. Sakura gasped at the damage done to her body, but Sasuke remained still. He placed an arm around Sakura's shoulders, trying to offer some form of comfort. After all, she had come here to support him, and Naruto, so it was only fair to try and help her feel slightly more comfortable at this point. Mitsuko was knelt down by the block. She glared at them all angrily. "Mitsuko Uchiha, you are being executed today for the crime of plotting against Konoha, plotting the attempted murder of three children, of Shinobi of Konoha, the kidnap of a child of Konoha, the plotting of assassinating a Suna Shinobi, the murder of ten young children of the Otokage and the overthrow of other ninja villages to your own whim. Have you any last words before your execution?" Tsunade stated plainly.

Mitsuko looked directly at Sasuke. "You won't know peace Sasuke. Right now, Akatsuki are coming to find you. They're coming to kill Konoha's Jinchuriki. Plotting to overthrow you was the least of my crimes. My older son, the son of your own brother, Itachi Uchiha, who you murdered, will take over Sound. He'll avenge my death, and take my other son back to where he belongs. You and your whore, and your rotten village will soon be destroyed. My final revenge to you _my love._ Those are my last words." Mitsuko sneered. She bent her head to the block, and the shocked group watched as the axe came down and took her head from her body.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Outside the village, a teenage girl with long royal blue hair was watching over the village. She seemed to smile, only slightly as her deep blue eyes bled into the red of Sharingan.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay people this is the end of the chapter. I hope ya liked it. Just for reference, Sodium Chloride is salt. Just plain old salt. But it does sting like nothing else if you get it in an open wound. Same with vinegar. Anyone ever tried eating salt and vinegar crisps with a paper cut on one finger? It _really_ hurts. LOL! Anywho I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm near the end now. About four more chapters to go. Probably less. I intend to write a sequel though. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	17. Crossed Wires, The Trial Commences

Okay the seventeenth chapter is here. All the weird and interesting stuff will happen here. Maybe you'll meet the blue haired teenager properly, maybe not. I don't quite know yet. (Grins madly) Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but had a technical glitch whenever I tried to log on. Hehe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Seventeen – Crossed Wires, The Trial Commences.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the execution, Tsunade came up to Sasuke. "You have the right to nominate someone to sit in your seat for you on the council jury. You're the eldest Uchiha, so it's only fair." Tsunade said softly. "It would be better if you picked someone in my stead Tsunade-Sama. After all, if I pick anyone, they'll be accused of being biased." Sasuke said softly. Tsunade smiled. "I know the perfect person. Don't worry." Tsunade said softly. "What about defence Tsunade-Shishou?" Sakura asked. "That's already covered." Tsunade said smiling. Sasuke and Sakura stared as Tsunade walked off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was now the afternoon. Sasuke's trial had been made a very public affair. Villagers and Shinobi alike were gathered in the hall that was usually used to hand out missions. The jury consisted of Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Neji, Kurenai, Anko and Ibiki. Homura and Koharu were in the middle of the jury. They glared at Neji, Kurenai, Anko and Ibiki. Tsunade was obviously the judge. Being Hokage did have its perks. Sasuke was stood on a small square platform, surrounded by bars that went up to his waist. For the proceedings, His wrists were manacled and chained so he couldn't run (which was insisted upon by Danzo) and the chain was attached to the bars.

Sasuke looked behind him to see that Sakura, Ryo and Hiroki were sat behind his defence's bench, along with Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kakashi, Sai and even the old pervert Jiraiya. The rest of the old rookies were there as well. So were Ten Ten, Lee and Gai. He looked around for Asuma, but he remembered that Asuma had been killed years ago. A lot had changed in his absence. Konohamaru was sat next to Shikamaru along with his team mates and Sensei. Sasuke looked over to his prosecution to see Danzo stood there. Many villagers and Shinobi were sat down, filling up the benches and crowding the hall. He could even see people outside the open windows, all wanting to catch what was happening. Two things looked rather out of place to Sasuke however. One was that he had no defence. Another was that Naruto should be here. Supporting him like he always had. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura. Sakura smiled up at him. "He'll be here in a minute." Sakura answered, as she cuddled Hiroki and Ryo close. Akina was sat on Temari's lap and Shinji was sat between Gaara and Arashi. Arashi and Fuuko were either side of Hinata and Sai sat next to Fuuko. Everyone managed to squash themselves in somewhere.

"Are there any questions before we proceed?" Tsunade asked. Danzo glared at Tsunade. "What are Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuuhi doing on the jury? Only clan members are meant to be at a Shinobi council trial." Danzo hissed. "Well, seeing as Konohamaru is too young to take his clan's chair , and Kurenai gave birth to the son of Asuma Sarutobi, Konohamaru picked her to take his seat for this trial." Tsunade said. "As for Ibiki and Anko, Kakashi Hatake picked Ibiki to take the Hatake seat, as he couldn't be on the jury without bias. Iruka Umino picked Anko to do the same for him. The Hatake and Umino clans may have dwindled to only having one member each, but they were formidable clans in the past and Iruka and Kakashi both earned their seats on the council a long time ago." Tsunade replied. Sasuke was certainly getting a history lesson today. He looked at Kakashi and Iruka, who were sat behind Sakura. "And why is Neji Hyuga there? Hiashi Hyuga is already here to speak for the Hyuga clan." Danzo hissed. "Neji Hyuga was picked by myself to take the Uchiha seat during this trial." Tsunade stated. Danzo glared fiercely. "Any other questions?" Tsunade asked in general. "Sasuke Uchiha has no defence. A trial cannot be conducted without someone to defend him." Koharu stated. "Oh he does have defence." Tsunade said. A wide smirk appeared on her face. That's when the door opened and Naruto walked into the hall. He walked deliberately slowly towards his bench and sat down. In front of Sakura. Sasuke's eyes went wide. _"Naruto's defending me?"_ Sasuke thought. Danzo of course looked like he was about to burst out of his bandages.

"You can't be serious Tsunade! That brat has never defended in a trial!" Danzo exclaimed. "Actually he has. More often than not, he helps those villagers in Konoha that have no chance of affording a lawyer." Tsunade replied. She looked at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, are you prepared for this trial?" Tsunade asked. "Very, Hokage-Sama." Naruto replied. Sasuke was very confused. _"Naruto studied law?"_ Sasuke thought to himself. "Are you sure that these proceedings won't be too much for you?" Tsunade asked again. Sasuke could see the amusement in her eyes. "I'm completely sure Hokage-Sama." Naruto replied. His face was serious, his tone formal, Sasuke was not sure whether to believe this was the Naruto he knew. "Then we shall proceed. Unless there are any more questions?" Tsunade asked. The hall was silent. Danzo stood fuming silently in his own rage.

Sasuke looked at Naruto questioningly. Naruto gave him a reassuring look. He didn't even have to smile, Sasuke felt safe. He looked at Sakura, who smiled at him, and Ryo and Hiroki stayed quiet, after giving him quick half-smiles. _"They must get that from me."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he turned to face the front. Tsunade got out a large hammer and rapped it on the desk. "Okay, the Shinobi court is in session. We've come here to discuss the defection of Sasuke Uchiha. Both Defence and Prosecution can make opening statements then we shall begin." Tsunade stated formally.

Danzo was the first to stand up and start speaking. "As you all well know. Sasuke Uchiha defected from this village. Everyone knows that he left to go to Orochimaru, another missing nin from this village, and an S class criminal. He went there to gain power. A selfish reason to abandon your village in its time of need." Danzo started. "Of course what no one knows is what happened when a team was sent to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. He has tried to kill his comrades, he has threatened the peaceful state of this village, and he has shown wilful hatred towards all who live here. Now he wants to come back here and live. I will prove beyond doubt that this man is dangerous and a threat to our village, our people and our way of life." Danzo finished.

Of course it was then Naruto's turn to speak now. "How is hatred determined exactly?" Naruto questioned. "It's determined by one's actions towards something. Sasuke Uchiha has never attacked this village. He has never tried to harm a defenceless civilian. As for his 'selfish reason' for defecting? Who are we to judge a man because grief takes control? His whole family were slaughtered, and as the last survivor of his clan, apart from the killer, he was obligated by honour, by blood and circumstance, to take the revenge of his family. Any one of us here may well do the same in such a situation. He did what he felt was right at the time. Now he is admitting he was wrong to leave our proud village. Is he not entitled to a mistake? Is he not entitled to say he was wrong? Could any one of us say that he or she would not have done the same thing in his position? I will prove Sasuke Uchiha's loyalty beyond a doubt in this trial." Naruto stated. Sasuke was amazed. Naruto certainly knew how to speak if he needed to. His words had sounded pretty enough, but not too much so that no one could empathise. Sasuke could see doubt on the faces of the villagers and even many of the Shinobi. He hoped that Naruto's unwavering belief in him would be worth it here and now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The blue haired teen was spying on the trial from her own vantage point. She seemed rather interested in its outcome. Her blue eyes flashed with interest as she spied on the courtroom. She was rather interested to learn all she could about these people while she had the chance. At least, to learn what she could before she needed to reveal herself. She saw all of those who were in the courtroom clearly. Her eyes rested on the pink-haired female she had been told was Sabaku No Sakura, formerly Sakura Haruno, the two boys either side of her, and Sasuke Uchiha. "They're not how I expected at all." She said to a small tabby/calico cat as she watched the proceedings. The cat sat in her lap and purred gently as the girl scratched under its' chin and behind its' ears.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Danzo spoke of Sasuke's defection, the team sent to get him, how the team had come back in severe condition, how he had abandoned his comrades and joined with the traitor who'd weakened their village. He called witnesses, such as Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji. He couldn't call Neji or Naruto, as Neji was on the jury and Naruto was the defence, which meant he couldn't cross examine himself.

Naruto ripped Danzo's case to shreds. Every witness he called, Naruto spoke to afterwards. Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji had each been attacked by the sound four, they could not say it was Sasuke's doing, as he was in a barrel the whole time. Other witnesses were called, one by one, and each time Danzo thought he could find an opening, Naruto seemed to close it rather quickly. He also bought out depositions with signatures from many Shinobi, who no longer believed Sasuke was a threat. Sasuke found himself wondering how he ended up with such a good friend. He also wondered how his friend, who had always been the dead last, had become so smart.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

In Sound, a dark haired male was gathering his forces. His dark eyes flashed with killing intent. "Master Rokijuii, the army is being gathered. There are ninja needed here to guard the Sound village." Another male said. "Of course. The rest of our forces however will travel to Konoha within the week. I want them trained. I'm also waiting for that messenger to bring me news of my mother." Rokijuii said calmly. The words had barely left his mouth, when a ninja, dressed for camouflage arrived. "Rokijuii-Sama, I came to tell you that your mother has been sentenced to execution. Today was the day. I have no idea what they would have done with her body. I had hoped to reach you before now. I could not speak with Miss Mitsuko, as she was under twenty-four hour surveillance." The messenger said. The dark haired male grabbed a kunai from his own pouch and threw it at the wall in anger. A crack appeared along the wall. The male hissed angrily and went to pull the kunai out of the wall. "What of my younger brother?" Rokijuii asked scathingly. "He's living with his younger half brother, and the child's mother. He seems very attached to them." The messenger said tentatively. Rokijuii glared angrily. "I'll bring my brother back here. He won't become a weak fool like his father." Rokijuii stated. "We leave at the end of the week." He added as he stalked out of the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was now time for closing statements, and Danzo was making an empowered speech about Sasuke was not to be trusted.

"Who knows when Sasuke Uchiha may decide to abandon this village again? Who knows if he will succeed in killing some of his fellow Shinobi this time? We cannot allow such a risk to threaten our village. We must protect the people of Konoha and sentence this man the way others before him have been sentenced. He is a traitor, and leopards don't change their spots. He is guilty and should be judged accordingly." Danzo finished his statement.

Naruto stood in front of the crowd and faced the jury. "No one really believes that Sasuke Uchiha is going to abandon this village again. That is clear in the depositions that were collected by a neutral party. That party is named at the top of the depositions. Others before Sasuke Uchiha were only out for themselves. Sasuke Uchiha, as I've already proved, didn't leave our village just for his own gain. He did it to keep the vow of his blood. This, highly influenced by the curse seal placed by Orochimaru, was a high factor in his defection. In fact, Sasuke Uchiha, killed two known criminals to our village. Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin, who also abandoned Konoha. Execution will not help us in yet another time of need. We need Shinobi who are loyal, as I have proved Sasuke Uchiha is. His two sons are students of our ninja academy. He wants to protect them, just like all of you want to protect your children. Our future as a village rests on how we can man our forces. One grain of rice can tip the scales between victory and defeat. I've proved Sasuke Uchiha's loyalty. I leave the decision of doing the right thing in the hands of our jury." Naruto stated.

The jury all looked extremely confused. Though in Naruto's mind, this was exactly what he wanted. They didn't look certain to Sasuke's guilt, despite Danzo's pretty picture of treachery. He prayed that his words had at least reached most of the jury. After all, the majority of the jury had to agree or there could be no verdict.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The teen felt quite moved by the blond's words. From what she had been told, Naruto Uzumaki, nine tails Jinchuriki of Konoha, was not the sharpest tool in the shed. That was obviously untrue. The cat sat in her lap was looking at her with interest. She gave it an encouraging look, and stroked it gently. "Don't worry Coco, we've got reasons to be here. We'll be fine." The girl whispered to the cat, who purred up at her and buried its' head into her warm cloak. She, like everyone else, was waiting for the verdict.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The jury filed back into the room. Koharu and Homura looked very frustrated. "Have you, the Shinobi jury, come to a decision?" Tsunade asked. "We have." Koharu stated. "What is that decision?" Tsunade asked. "That Sasuke Uchiha be cleared of all charges against him, and be allowed back into Konoha on probation as a ninja." Koharu answered angrily. "Is that the decision of you all?" Tsunade asked. "No." Koharu stated. "Is that the decision of majority?" Tsunade asked. "Yes." Koharu answered. She still looked angry. "Very well, Sasuke Uchiha, you're free to go." Tsunade said formally. Naruto grinned back at Sasuke and Sasuke smirked back at him. The chains holding the Uchiha were undone, and Sasuke jumped down from the platform. Ryo and Hiroki hugged him and grinned up at him widely. Sakura gave a soft smile. Sasuke looked at Naruto fondly. "I never knew you had a brain?" Sasuke stated. "I never knew you could marry such a bitch. Case closed." Naruto replied. Everyone laughed at that. Even Ryo gave a chuckle. The courtroom cleared slowly, and no one noticed the blue haired teenager who'd been watching everything happen.

She was still sat in a tree stroking her cat. "This is all very interesting isn't it Coco? We'll have to make an appearance soon." The teen said, before disappearing from her spot, completely undetected.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, here's the next chapter of Second Best, all done for you. I have to apologise if it got a bit boring. It even took me a while to finish it. LOL! Anyways, please R&R and tell me what you think. If you've got any questions don't hesitate to ask. See ya next time.


	18. Just Your Friendly Neighbourhood Uchiha

Okay, I am introducing the blue haired teen properly this chapter. Oh and two small references. One if anyone thought that I didn't really detail Sasuke's trial, please just feel free to say so. I am considering adding more detail, so let me know what ya all think. Ya see when I wrote that chapter, I was half asleep and although it turned out pretty well, I always keep my options open.

Also the cat Coco, mentioned in the last chapter, is a real cat. (grins) my cat was sitting next to me purring when I wrote that chapter, and for some reason, I've never added a cat in anything before, so... yeah the cat is random but will have purpose. Eventually. LOL!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Eighteen – Just Your Friendly Neighbourhood Uchiha.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

At Ichiraku Ramen, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto, as well as all the children, were sat eating Ramen. "So where will you stay now that you're back Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "I dunno. I want to make the Uchiha compound liveable again before I stay in it. It's going to need a lot of work." Sasuke stated. "I'd wager a lifetime's supply of Ramen on that." Naruto said. Everyone found that statement hilarious. Sakura smiled softly, as Ryo and Hiroki looked at her hopefully. "You can stay with us, until you finish doing whatever you need to do at the compound." Sakura said softly. Sasuke smiled warmly. "Thanks Sakura. I'd appreciate it. It'd be nice to spend some time around Ryo and Hiroki." Sasuke replied happily. Both boys smiled widely. Naruto and Hinata looked at Sasuke and Sakura with an all-knowing perception, and then went back to eating their Ramen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The blue haired teen glared fiercely as she crept along in the shadows. Someone was watching her and she knew who it was. She'd been discovered. She had hoped that she'd have more time before she had to reveal herself to the village. "Come out Pein." She hissed. Pein appeared, glaring at her. "This is the way to the Uchiha compound Aoiyuki. You're putting our mission in danger." Pein hissed at the girl. "It's not my mission Pein. It's your mission. Yours and _his_. My mother died for this mission of yours. I'm not going to go the same way." The girl said angrily. "Your mother would be disgusted at this behaviour of yours." Pein hissed. Aoiyuki glared fiercely at Pein. "Who do you think told me to come here? She knew you were sending her on a suicide mission. She told me that if she died, to come to Konoha, and tell Sasuke Uchiha who I am. So I'll do just that. I'm not a possession of Akatsuki's." The girl hissed fiercely. She disappeared in a little puff of smoke, leaving a fuming Pein behind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and all the children were walking to the Uchiha compound. It had long been abandoned, but Sasuke was determined to make sure the place became liveable again. As they walked into the Uchiha compound, Sasuke knew something wasn't right. A cat was standing in front of them staring and mewing cutely. Sakura blinked. "Just a minute, I've never seen that cat around here before?" Sakura stated loudly. The group stared at the seemingly harmless cat. It sauntered over to the group, and began to rub its body against Hiroki's legs. It definitely wasn't a fat cat, but in no way was this cat small. It was a long, slender cat. Hiroki knelt down and stroked the cat and it purred contentedly. Hiroki took note that the cat's fur was very soft.

"You don't need to worry about her. She's mine, and she won't hurt anyone unless I order her to. Unless it's a mouse. She has a thing about mice." The group looked at the speaker to see a blue-haired, blue-eyed, teenage girl speaking to them. She was wearing a black cloak, and her hair was tied in a long braid. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked. "My name is Aoiyuki Uchiha." The teenager said softly. "Prove you're an Uchiha." Sasuke stated sternly. "Gladly." The teen replied, revealing her own blood-red Sharingan. Sasuke nodded. "Where are you parents?" Sasuke asked. "Well, you killed my father. Not that I can blame you, I heard enough stories. My mother died last year. Her name was Konan." The girl stated. "And what is it you want here? Revenge?" Sasuke asked. "That's more your style Uncle. I'm here because I'd like to get to know about my family heritage. I have two cousins to get to know. I'm also worried about what my older brother is doing at this moment." Aoiyuki stated. "Your older brother?" Sakura asked. "Yes. His name is Rokijuii, and I'm sure you already know exactly who he is. He is already in Sound planning out a destructive plan. My mother told me a few things before she died. I thought you might just want to know about them. I, however, don't want to be anyone's pawn. Not for Akatsuki, Sound or Konoha. I came here because, Uncle, you're the only family I have now. I was hoping to wait a little longer before I revealed myself. But Pein knows where I am now." Aoiyuki stated. Her voice showed a hint of anger when she mentioned Pein. Sasuke looked at the teenage girl incredulously. "How old are you Aoiyuki?" Sasuke asked. "fourteen." She replied. Sasuke tried to harden his heart against this child, who shared blood-ties with their enemy. But he couldn't forget she shared blood with him too. Her face looked exactly like his mother's had. Sasuke was sure that if he dug out pictures of Mikoto Uchiha, as a child, then this girl would a replica, but for her shading. "We'll need to take you to see the Hokage. But after that, you'll stay with me." Sasuke said. Aoiyuki gave a soft smile, that also reminded Sasuke of his own mother. She leaned an arm towards the ground, and allowed the cat to walk up it, and sit on her shoulder. The cat was large enough to drape its' self along her shoulders, and mew contentedly. "Well, let's go then." She said happily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, this is a short chapter. I'm sorry. I wanted to update and this popped into my head. On the upside this'll make the fic longer. LOL! For reference, Rukijuii is a completely made up name. Aoiyuki, is combined from two Japanese names. "Aoi" meaning blue, and "Yuki" meaning snow. Aoi does have other meanings, but I thought blue snow to be an appropriate name for my OC. Anywho, please R&R and tell me what you think.


	19. A New Uchiha Is Welcomed

Okay all, here's the next chapter of Second Best. Hope you all like it. Hehe

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Nineteen – A New Uchiha Is Welcomed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group walked back along the street towards the Hokage tower. Aoiyuki glanced around the village, taking it all in quickly and trying not to stare. Coco was still draped on her shoulders purring happily. She raised a hand to scratch her cat's chin absently. She saw Sasuke look at her every so often, but she didn't think too much of it. "Hey kid, what kind of training have you had?" Aoiyuki looked at the blond, Naruto, with curiosity. "My father never got the chance to train me. I mostly trained with my mother's bloodline abilities and I was basically raised to be a weapon. You're a Jinchuriki right?" Aoiyuki asked Naruto. Naruto bit his lip. "How did you know that?" He asked. "Well I was in Akatsuki. Not that it was much fun. You see doing things their way means I have to go against my own beliefs to live. I don't want to do that. If I'd had a choice I'd have been happy studying medicine." Aoiyuki said softly. Sakura smiled at her. "You might just be able to learn here." Sakura stated. Aoiyuki nodded happily. "I know. I want to learn how to use the Sharingan properly and I want to learn about medical Ninjutsu. I've always wanted to learn about Medical Ninjutsu." Aoiyuki said softly. Sasuke looked at the girl carefully. "You look like my mother." Sasuke stated calmly. "My father apparently used to say that. At least that's what my mother told me. My father told my mother to make sure I didn't grow up wanting revenge. I want to make my own choices, and know my family. With Akatsuki I can't make any choices. I want the chance to live a life the way I want. I'm sick of just killing senselessly and gathering information like a puppet. If I look like my grandmother, I doubt I act like her at all." Aoiyuki said sadly.

Sasuke felt empathy towards this teenage girl he'd barely known for an hour. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Konoha is your home, and I'll always be your family kid. As long as I'm your Uncle you won't have to make a choice about killing. You don't have to be a ninja if you don't want to be. If you want you can join the medical core and learn how to heal instead of fight. But you can make those choices by yourself." Sasuke stated fondly. The girl's eyes lit up brightly with those words. "Thanks Uncle." Aoiyuki said softly.

xXxXxXx THREE MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

Tsunade was hard to convince, and she had Aoiyuki given truth serum in an effort to find out exactly what she knew, which she agreed to, but in the end Tsunade found her intentions honourable, and allowed the girl to stay in the village. Sasuke and Aoiyuki stayed with Sakura while Sasuke started clearing up the Uchiha estate. Every day would see him training the children every morning, which included Shinji, Arashi and Fuuko, then clearing the estate. He moved from one compound to the next, scrubbing till there were no bloodstains, and cleaning until each home was spotless. If there were any cracks he fixed them, if there were any missing tiles, he retiled, and any broken floorboards were replaced. Naruto had gone to help him on many occasions, but a lot of the time, he was with Tsunade, learning the job of Hokage. Sasuke thought Naruto deserved that job more than anyone else.

Aoiyuki was learning everything there was to know about being a medical ninja, from Tsunade and Sakura, and she never looked happier than when she was picking up a new medical book from the Shinobi library, or when she was learning a new medical jutsu. She learned very quickly, even though she'd been forbidden from using her Sharingan during the training. She wanted to follow the path of the Medic Nin desperately, and Sasuke felt she was very like Naruto in the sense that she'd follow her goals blindly without stopping. Even if it meant taking a harder path. Naruto was even giving the girl pointers on how to retain all the extra information.

Today, Sakura was making a birthday cake. She had managed to find out that it was Aoiyuki's birthday today. Of course, she was also making Onigiri and rice, with special chicken dumplings. She'd managed to wrangle Aoiyuki's favourite foods out of her over the time she'd been living there. Sasuke arrived in the kitchen at the moment Sakura had put the cake in the oven. She turned to look at Sasuke, who looked rather sloppy. "Did you go to the Uchiha compound early?" Sakura asked him gently. "Yeah. I got a lot done today." Sasuke replied. "You always tell me that but you never say anything else." Sakura replied teasingly. With time, the two had eased into a sort of friendship that enabled them to be civil and kind to each other. "Sakura, I wanted to ask you something." Sasuke said quietly. He sounded nervous, and Sakura waited patiently for him to carry on with his question. "I was wondering if you would like to move in to the Uchiha compound once it's ready." Sasuke asked. Sakura blinked. "I'm not expecting anything from you, but it would mean I'd always be around for the boys. Aoiyuki seems to really like you as well. I don't want to uproot anyone. I-" Sasuke was trying to get out his sentence in the right way but he found himself tripping over his words. Sakura cut him off. "I'll think about it. I'm not promising anything though." Sakura stated softly. Sasuke smiled at her fondly, and not for the first time wondered why he'd made the choice to leave Konoha in the first place.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aoiyuki was sat in the Shinobi library, reading through a medical text. She heard someone behind her, and turned to see an old man, who looked practically crippled. "So there's another Uchiha around to cause trouble." He stated firmly. Aoiyuki glared at him fiercely. "I don't know who you are sir, but at the moment, you're causing trouble. I have studies to complete." Aoiyuki gritted out. The old man smirked at her. "You Uchiha's are all the same. Arrogant little brats." The old man hissed out. "Danzo-San. How can I help you?" Naruto called out. Aoiyuki felt herself inwardly sigh with relief. "I was just keeping an eye on our new resident Uchiha." Danzo stated sternly. "You don't need to Danzo-San. Aoiyuki is under the tutelage of the Godaime Hokage and also in the care of Sabaku No Sakura, the best medic-nin of Konoha, save the Godaime herself." Naruto stated. Danzo glared at Naruto and shuffled off out of the library. Aoiyuki looked up at Naruto, hoping for some reassurance. Danzo didn't look like he could be a threat, but something about him bothered her greatly.

"If he keeps appearing around you tell me, alright kid?" Naruto asked. Aoiyuki nodded vigorously. "I don't know why but he gives me the creeps." She said softly. "He gives most people the creeps. He wanted your Uncle jailed or executed. He has a deep hatred for anything he thinks would ruin Konoha." Naruto replied. "He thinks I'm a danger." Aoiyuki said softly. "Don't take any notice of him Aoiyuki. He's always been a nasty piece of work. He thinks that he's above all others. Let him think it for now. You'll prove him wrong." Naruto told Aoiyuki seriously. "Thanks Naruto-San. He said my whole family were arrogant little brats." Aoiyuki said softly. She looked down at the book she'd been reading, and blinked a couple of times to make sure she didn't let a tear drop. "Ignore him. He can say what he likes. That doesn't make him right." Naruto replied. "Besides, we're all a family together Aoiyuki, we look out for each other. It'll be that way so long as I'm alive. I can't make that guarantee for anyone else, but as long as I'm here we'll all be looking out for each other. That includes you." Naruto told Aoiyuki seriously. Aoiyuki smiled happily up at Naruto. "Tsunade sent me to tell you that you can go home early today." Naruto stated. The teenager smiled widely and picked up the book she'd been reading. "Thanks Naruto-San! I'm going to check out this book if I can and take it home." Aoiyuki said proudly. Naruto smiled as he watched the girl run off to do exactly as she had said she would.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hiroki and Ryo were walking home from the academy that afternoon together. They were advancing in leaps and bounds over their peers. Arashi was going to start at the academy the next year. They walked past a ninja store and stopped in their chatter. "We need to get something for Aoiyuki-Chan." Hiroki said kindly. "It is her birthday." Ryo added. They walked into the ninja store and looked for the best medic-nin guide they could find.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aoiyuki was on her way home when she saw Hinata, with Arashi and Fuuko. Arashi was jumping around wildly, while Fuuko was gabbling on to Hinata about something. "Hi Hinata-San?" Aoiyuki called out. Hinata smiled at her and walked over with the two children. "How are you today Aoiyuki-Chan?" Hinata asked kindly. "I'm fine thanks Hinata-San. Naruto-San told me that Tsunade-Shishou sent me home early." Aoiyuki stated happily. "Well I'm just going to visit Sakura now, so why don't you walk with us?" Hinata asked. Aoiyuki nodded and the two females, and two children carried on walking.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had left the Hokage tower to go and find Sasuke. He knew he'd find the Uchiha at the Uchiha compound. He was right of course. The dark-haired male was putting everything he had into clearing the place up properly. "Oi Teme, did you go and see Sakura earlier?" Naruto called up to Sasuke, who was on top of the roof of one of the many houses. Sasuke sighed and got down quickly to talk to Naruto. "Yeah I went and spoke to Sakura." Sasuke replied. Naruto grinned. "What did she say?" Naruto asked. "She said she'd think about it. I'm not going to push her." Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded. "Sakura's rational, she'll think about the pros and cons and weigh the decision in the right way." Naruto quipped. "I still can't believe you're the same Dobe I started out on a Genin team with." Sasuke quipped back. "You need to keep an eye out for Aoiyuki." Naruto stated bluntly, making Sasuke stop in his tracks. "What happened?" Sasuke asked. "Danzo seems to be keeping an eye on her. I don't like the idea of that and she's not even my niece. If he decides that she's a threat, he might try to get rid of her. Just as dangerous, if he decides she's an asset he might try and force her to join ROOT. Either option doesn't look pretty, and I doubt it's going to end up any other way. Aoiyuki is a smart kid but it worries me that he's watching her. I just thought I'd let you know." Naruto said seriously. He turned to leave. "Naruto?" Sasuke called back to him and Naruto stopped. "Thanks Naruto. You always seem to be looking out for my kids." Sasuke quipped. A smirk graced his face. Naruto turned around and grinned back at his best friend. "What are best friends for? If you thought my kids were in trouble, you'd tell me." Naruto replied. Sasuke nodded, and with that Naruto was gone. Sasuke sighed as he looked around. _"I'm not letting anyone hurt my family."_ Sasuke thought to himself angrily as he went to use one of the working showers he'd installed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Aoiyuki got to the house with Hinata, Arashi and Fuuko, she noticed that the house seemed very quiet. She opened the door and went in, with Hinata, Arashi and Fuuko following behind her. She removed her shoes and walked into the kitchen, only to see a huge, blue-iced, birthday cake sat in the middle of the table. Her eyes went wide, as Shinji, Hiroki and Ryo jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" At the top of their lungs. Sakura was standing off to the side, holding Akina, and smiling happily. Aoiyuki couldn't believe her eyes. She turned around to look at Hinata, Arashi and Fuuko, who were also smiling. Naruto arrived at that moment. "Damn I missed the surprise part. Never mind, I'm still here for the cake." Naruto stated happily. Hinata bonked him on the head gently and everyone laughed. About ten minutes later, Sasuke arrived. "Hey Uncle, how did you guys know when my birthday was?" Aoiyuki asked chirpily. "Sakura found out from your medical records." Sasuke replied. Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Well you deserve to celebrate your birthday too." Sakura said happily. Aoiyuki stated at the group, disbelievingly. _"This is so much like a home. I never thought they'd accept me so much."_ She thought to herself. She almost cried when Ryo and Hiroki gave her a medic-nin guide they'd bought themselves. Sakura gave her a new med kit and a jacket with the Uchiha symbol on it. "It's getting a lot colder now so you'll need it." Sakura had stated when Aoiyuki asked. Naruto handed the girl a new Konoha forehead protector and Hinata handed over a box of different styled hair combs. Sasuke gave her a necklace with the Uchiha clan symbol on it. "It belonged to your grandmother. It'll remind you you're always a part of this family." Sasuke said softly. Aoiyuki just grinned widely. She'd become a different person since she'd lived here. _"I only wish Rokijuii could be here and see all of this."_ Aoiyuki thought to herself, as she clipped the necklace around her neck.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, Aoiyuki was lying on the grass in the back garden. She was just staring at the stars when she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned her head to see Ryo, and went back to contemplating the stars. Ryo sat down next to her. "This Rokijuii that you talked about before? He's our brother right?" Ryo asked. "Yeah that's right." Aoiyuki replied. "Well, why does he hate Father so much?" Ryo asked. "He has his reasons Ryo. It's not all as black and white as everyone thinks. It's not your Father's fault that Rokijuii hates him. But he does have his reasons. If he comes here I won't fight him. He's my older brother, and I grew up with him. There isn't a chance of me fighting him." Aoiyuki said softly. "I never knew I had a brother until Father told me Mother had said so before she got executed." Ryo stated calmly. "Does it bother you that she was executed?" Aoiyuki asked kindly. "Not really. Sometimes it does, but I know she was a bad person. She did terrible things. Not just to others, but to Hiroki and me as well. She was worse to Hiroki then to anyone else. When you do things like she did it's bound to catch up to you, and you get punished. It's just nature right?" Ryo asked. Aoiyuki nodded. She understood Ryo's way of thinking well. She'd thought that way most of her life. Coco came and laid on Aoiyuki's stomach and purred contentedly. Ryo stroked the cat under its chin happily. "Do you think he might come to Konoha and get to know the rest of us?" Ryo asked. "I don't know Ryo. I wish I knew the answer." Aoiyuki said softly. The two carried on sitting in silence as they stared up at the sky. A shooting star went past suddenly, and Aoiyuki made a wish. _"I wish my brother would see sense."_ She thought to herself, as the star shot past.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rokijuii was angry. His army had been delayed over and over and over again. They were setting out now, despite the late hour, to head to Konoha. He looked up at the night sky, wondering if he'd be around to see a clear sky like this again. With that in mind, he set off, his army trailing behind him, into the darkness of the night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's this chapter done. I'll be updating at some point next week. Please R&R I always appreciate it. If you have any questions just ask. Bye for now all.


	20. Calm Before The Storm

Okay all here's the twentieth chapter of Second Best. Woah, Twenty chapters, I'm really getting somewhere here. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy it, and all that jazz.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Twenty – The Calm Before The Storm.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

On this sunny day in Konoha, the people were getting on with their usual business. Shopping, running errands, eating, all the regular things that usually went on in Konoha every day. No one noticed a dark haired male walking through the village, with a hood over his face. The male snuck through Konoha, very early in the morning, and made his way to the household of Sabaku No Sakura very quickly, and decided to watch the daily routine of the family. It seemed as though everyone were just waking up. Someone landed next to him on the branch of the tree he was concealing himself in. "Hello Aniki." Rokijuii glared as Aoiyuki grinned at him. "I missed you, you know." She said softly. "You're going to get me caught." Rokijuii hissed back at her. "I'm not going to let you kill Uncle Sasuke. Whether you like it or not he is your Uncle too." Aoiyuki stated sternly. "He killed my mother. If it wasn't for him, she'd still be alive." Rokijuii hissed. "No Aniki, that's not true at all. Your mother got herself into the mess that got her executed. She tried to kill two children. One of which is our cousin. She had some good people killed too. Sakura-San's husband for one." Aoiyuki stated. "You care about all of this for what reason?" Rokijuii hissed out. "I care because I have the choice to show my opinions now. I care because this village is my home now. I care because I can see the goodness of the people here. Sakura-San and Uncle Sasuke are included. Uncle accepted me without a second thought. He'd accept you too Rokijuii. He cares about family." Aoiyuki said softly. "He killed our father. His own brother." Rokijuii stated harshly. "My mother told us why that was. We both never held grudges. Why do you hate him so much now?" Aoiyuki asked. "Because it's his fault my mother abandoned me. He never wanted me. She left me with Konan and you and never thought about taking me with her." Rokijuii stated. "He didn't know you existed until your mother revealed it at her execution. He never had a clue. I was there when she was executed Rokijuii, and the look on his face was as though he had no idea what she was talking about. It even showed in his eyes. Us Uchiha's don't often show emotions. Especially if it's so great that it reaches our eyes." Aoiyuki said softly. Rokijuii glared at Aoiyuki sternly. "Why would my own mother leave me alone and never bother with me Aoiyuki?" He asked. Before she could answer, the pair saw Sasuke come into the garden. Ryo, Hiroki, Shinji, Arashi and Fuuko followed him. "Okay Ryo, Hiroki, Arashi, you three work on Chakra control today. Remember, only light exercises, your chakra coils are still developing. Shinji, Fuuko, you two are with my today, and I'm going to show you how to throw a shuriken straight. It's one of the first skills they teach you in the academy." Sasuke said firmly. The children all agreed and the three older boys ran off in their own direction.

Rokijuii watched Ryo closely. "That's my little brother right?" He asked Aoiyuki. She nodded. "He's a great kid. He loves it here. He also loves Sakura-San and Hiroki and his father." Aoiyuki said softly. "Why are you trying to make this hard for me?" Rokijuii asked. "Because you're gonna make it hard for him. You think that if you kill his father, and hurt the people that he cares about, that he's going to come with you to Sound with open arms? He knows his own mother's wrongs. He knows the history of this village, and he knows his father. He's not going to let anyone tell him any different." Aoiyuki stated. "Also, you're making this difficult for me. I won't be torn between my brother and my Uncle." Aoiyuki added more softly. Rokijuii nodded. "I won't make you choose Aoiyuki. I never expected you too. But I'm not going to stop my revenge. You'll have to deal with that any way you choose to." Rokijuii said quietly. Before Aoiyuki could reply, her brother was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That afternoon, Ryo and Hiroki were walking back from the Academy. "Ryo, do you think that Iruka-Sensei will let us try Shadow Clone Jutsu? It's Uncle Naruto's best Jutsu, but he says I'm too young to learn it yet." Hiroki said glumly. "Hey I'm sure when the right time comes, Uncle Naruto will teach you the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Ryo replied. Hiroki brightened up immediately. "Well we'll always learn together, right Aniki?" Hiroki asked. Ryo grinned. He knew Hiroki only called him Aniki when he wanted a purely honest opinion, and not to be placated. "I think we will. I'm certainly not going anywhere Hiroki." Ryo answered. Ryo grinned as the pair walked down the street. They didn't realise that they were being watched.

Rokijuii felt his heart clench. _"Aoiyuki wasn't lying. They have a real bond. Just like the bond I share with her."_ Rokijuii thought to himself. He heard someone land next to him, and turned to glare at Aoiyuki. She grinned at him, and he took note that Coco was draped around her shoulders. He gave the cat a surreptitious scratch under the chin. "So you're starting to see what I've seen?" Aoiyuki asked. Her long blue hair, floated in the gentle breeze. "I see that Ryo is happy here. That doesn't mean that I'm giving up my revenge on Sasuke." Rokijuii hissed. He once again disappeared. Aoiyuki sighed to herself. "Why are you making me pick brother." She uttered to herself. Then she disappeared from the branch, leaving the tree empty.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto stared at the stack of paperwork that Tsunade was filling out. "Why do you always have so much paperwork Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade glared at the cheeky blonde. "It's because the Hokage's life isn't easy. This is like hell on earth. Why did you bring me here to be the Hokage?" Tsunade asked, still glaring. "Because you needed to come back and heal Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke. And because Ero-Sennin is too perverted to be a Hokage." Naruto stated. "You should've seen Sarutobi-Sensei in his younger days." Tsunade muttered to herself. "What did you say Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked. "Nothing Gaki. Just let me get on with this. Tell Aoiyuki to stop slacking I haven't seen her all day." Tsunade stated. "That's weird, she's usually already asked for some sort of assignment by about nine o Clock." Naruto said. "Well not today. Can you go and find the kid? I'm kinda worried about the gaki. She's usually here constantly." Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded. "I'll go and look for her." Naruto replied, and disappeared out of the office. Tsunade sighed and went back to her paperwork.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was in the graveyard, placing flowers. Shinji was with her, and she carried Akina in her arms. "Mommy, do you think Dad would be proud of me now?" Shinji asked. "Of course he would be sweetie. You Dad would be so proud of you now. I'm sure that he's in the heavens watching over you Shinji. Never forget how much he loved you." Sakura said softly. It still broke her heart that Kankuro had died so pointlessly. "Ryo's mother had Dad killed right?" Shinji asked bluntly. "What makes you think that sweetie?" Sakura asked. "I heard you and Uncle Gaara, and Auntie Temari, and Uncle Naruto talking about it. She said she did when Uncle Naruto was talking to her after you bought her back here." Shinji stated bluntly. "People do bad things sometimes Shinji. It's the way some people are. She did terrible things, but that doesn't stop her being Ryo's mother." Sakura said kindly. "I know. But it must be sad. To know your mother took someone's Dad away?" Shinji questioned. "Yes it must be sweetie." Sakura answered. The pair walked away, Shinji's hand in Sakura's.

Once again, Rokijuii went unnoticed, as he watched from a tree. Once again, Aoiyuki appeared next to him. "Can't you see attacking this village would be pointless Rokijuii? It's not worth your soul to avenge your mother's misdeeds." Aoiyuki begged. Rokijuii could hear the tears in her voice. He didn't have to turn around to see that she was crying. "It's too late for me to turn back now Aoiyuki. Don't get in my way." He hissed. Then disappeared. Aoiyuki sat in the tree sobbing. _"I don't want to fight my own brother. But if I don't warn them then he'll strike and lots of innocent people will get hurt."_ Aoiyuki thought as the tears slipped down her cheeks. She heard someone beside her. She turned her head to see Naruto. "Hey what's wrong kid? What's got you upset?" Naruto asked her kindly. He sat down next to the girl and hugged her as if she were his own child. Aoiyuki managed to stop herself crying. She'd made her decision, though she knew she'd hate herself for it later. "Naruto-San, my brother's army is outside Konoha. They're waiting to attack." Aoiyuki said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all. Yeah I know, another short chapter. But it's all kicking off next chapter. A violent showdown, and a character death...... maybe... (insert evil laugh here) also, some extra action that may or may not be interesting to y'all, but I'm writing it and I find it interesting. LOL! Anyways, I hope ya enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and I'll be updating soon.


	21. The Battle Begins

Okay here is chapter Twenty One of Second Best. I hope you all like it. There should be plenty for all in this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Twenty-One – The Battle Begins.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto stared down at Aoiyuki confused. "What do you mean? Have you seen him?" Naruto asked. Aoiyuki nodded. "He's my brother Naruto-San! I wanted to try and get him to reconsider but he won't! I didn't want to just turn him in without giving him a chance! He's my older brother, I had to try!" Aoiyuki exclaimed. The tears still poured down her cheeks. Naruto hugged the girl tightly. "It's alright Aoiyuki, I get what you're saying okay. I don't blame you." Naruto said softly. Aoiyuki rubbed at her eyes. "You don't? I sure as hell do!" Aoiyuki exclaimed. "If I had a penny for the amount of times I tried to get Sasuke to turn the right way when we were younger I'd be rich by now." Naruto stated. Aoiyuki smiled weakly, as she wiped away at the tears that were left on her cheeks. "We need to go and tell Tsunade-Shishou right?" Aoiyuki said meekly. "Yeah, then you can go and warn your Uncle." Naruto replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rokijuii was back at his camp, glaring angrily at a tree. "Otokage-Sama, we're ready to attack." One of his generals stated. "No wait. I'll go and speak to the Hokage and see if I can get what I want without bloodshed." Rokijuii said softly. "But Otokage-Sama?" The general made to speak, but Rokijuii made a hand gesture that silenced the man straight away. "It'll give our troops more chance to rest. That and I'd rather not destroy a whole village for one man." Rokijuii stated. The general nodded his understanding, and Rokijuii left the camp. The general waited until Rokijuii left, before he went to see his fellow generals. He explained what Rokijuii had said. The group were outraged.

"He's completely mad. If he goes and tells Konoha we're at their gates. We'll get all their ninja headed for us in minutes." Another General stated. The first one nodded. "We need to attack now, while we've still got the advantage." The group of generals turned to the speaker to see a high general. "We agree with you lord Jakiro." The first general stated. "Then lead the men into battle." Jakiro said. "It's time for battle men!" The general yelled. The troops cheered loudly as they grabbed their weapons.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rokijuii crept towards the Hokage Tower. He saw Aoiyuki, a blond male he had heard was called Naruto, and the female Hokage, Tsunade. Also, Sasuke was there. Rokijuii jumped in through the window, causing everyone in the room to be on alert. "I've only come to make my demands, and I'll be leaving." Rokijuii stated formally. "You think Konoha would bow to your demands?" Tsunade asked angrily. "Well, I can go and leave your village in peace or attack it. It's better to listen to what I have to say now isn't it?" Rokijuii questioned. "What is it that you want exactly?" Tsunade asked. "I want to take Sasuke Uchiha back to Sound and finish him off myself. Apart from that, the village would be safe. I've no reason to attack if you hand Sasuke over." Rokijuii hissed. The group looked at Sasuke. "I don't know why you want me but I'll be happy to fight you one on one if that's what you're here for." Sasuke replied. "NO!" Aoiyuki yelled. The two Uchiha males looked at the girl. "I'm not letting you fight. My Uncle and my older brother? It's not right! Please Uncle, don't agree!" Aoiyuki begged. "How can I let the village be attacked when I could stop it by agreeing to his terms Aoiyuki?" Sasuke asked her. She bit her lip, as her body trembled. That was when they heard a resounding crash, as a wall went down at the gates to Konoha.

"What was that about you not attacking us?" Tsunade asked. "I didn't command them to do this." Rokijuii hissed. "Then you've got a traitor in your midst Aniki." Aoiyuki stated seriously. Rokijuii glared hatefully. "I told them not to attack." Rokijuii said angrily. "Well it doesn't look like they listened to you." Tsunade stated. She looked at Naruto, who nodded firmly. "Konohamaru?" Naruto called. The young man ran into the room. "Go and tell the teachers to evacuate the academy. Aoiyuki, go and get as many ninja outside as you can, and start helping to evacuate the citizens immediately." Naruto stated. Aoiyuki and Konohamaru nodded and ran out. "Sasuke, we'd better go and fight them off." Naruto said softly. Rokijuii made to disappear, but Tsunade grabbed hold of him. "Sorry kid, no chance you're running off to join in the coup de tat. You're going to a nice holding cell, where Naruto will interrogate you later." Tsunade stated. She then left the room with the teen herself, in order to ensure he was locked up safely in the secure holding cells.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. "Well, peace never lasts forever Teme. We've got to go and fight." Naruto stated. Sasuke nodded and the pair headed out of the building to fight back to back, as they had when they were younger.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ryo and Hiroki heard a crash. Iruka stared incredulously at the direction of the noise. "Come on kids, we're going to evacuate." Iruka stated. All the children got up from their desks calmly and started to leave. Ryo and Hiroki followed suit, as Iruka led them to an underground tunnel. "I hope Momma and the others are okay." Hiroki whispered to Ryo, as he gripped on to his hand for support. Ryo squeezed back, trying to reassure his little brother that everything would be fine.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aoiyuki had recruited ten Shinobi. She was going through each building in her area, and getting the people to evacuate. She had a group of people with her, when she passed Naruto's home. She knocked on the door, and Hinata answered. "What's wrong Aoiyuki?" She asked as she saw the people gathered around. "We're evacuating all the citizens and anyone not able to fight. We're under attack." Aoiyuki stated softly. Hinata nodded and pulled on her ninja sandals. "Arashi and Fuuko are with Sakura at the moment." Hinata stated quickly, as they left the house. "Well, we have to go past her house anyway. Everyone needs to be evacuated now." Aoiyuki said softly. The group carried on knocking on doors and collecting more people as they went.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke were back to back, being aimed at from all sides. Both males were grinning like lunatics. "This is just like old times right Dobe?" Sasuke questioned. "Maybe not exactly Teme. You always thought you were too good to need my help!" Naruto exclaimed. Both men dodged blows from Shinobi, as well as their weapons.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura had just fed Akina, who was now sleeping happily, when she heard the knock on her door. She walked downstairs, and opened the door to reveal Aoiyuki and Hinata, with a group of people. "What's going on?" Sakura asked. "Evacuation. We've been attacked by the Sound. It's still going on." Hinata stated. Sakura nodded. She ran into the house to the front room where Arashi, Fuuko and Shinji were playing a game. "Kids, go put on your shoes. We're going somewhere with Auntie Hinata and Aoiyuki-Chan." Sakura said kindly. The children grinned and ran over to the door to put on their shoes. Sakura could hear them talking animatedly as she ran upstairs and picked up Akina. Wrapping her sleeping daughter in a blanket, Sakura rushed back downstairs, and pulled on her shoes haphazardly before leaving the house. Closing the door behind her. The group made their way to the nearest underground entrance to the evacuation shelters. As they were moving, Sakura could hear the battle going on around them. _"I hope Sasuke and Naruto are alright."_ She thought to herself as they disappeared underground into one of the many tunnels in the village.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay end of chapter twenty one. I hope you all liked it. Please R&R and I'll be updating soon.


	22. Turn of A Rogue

Okay here's the twenty second chapter of Second Best. Hope you all like it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Twenty-Two – Turn Of A Rogue.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ryo and Hiroki were sat with other students. Ryo put an arm around Hiroki comfortingly, as they heard explosions and the sounds of weapons clashing coming from outside. Ryo didn't want to know what was happening. "It's all going to be alright Hiroki." Ryo said softly. "Momma, Shinji and Akina aren't here yet. Auntie Hinata, Arashi and Fuuko aren't here either Aniki." Hiroki uttered. "They will be. If not with us, they'll be somewhere else. Remember what Iruka-Sensei told us about evacuating?" Ryo asked. Hiroki nodded. "That there are lots of places where they evacuate the citizens to. So we shouldn't worry about our family members because they might be somewhere else." Hiroki replied. "Exactly. So don't worry Ototou. Everything will be fine." Ryo said kindly. The explosions were still happening from outside, and Hiroki cringed every time he heard them. Ryo just hugged his little brother tightly, trying to offer what little comfort he could.

That was when the two boys heard the familiar voice of their cousin. "Aoiyuki?" Hiroki asked. Iruka came into the room with Aoiyuki, Sakura, Hinata and the children, along with several other villagers. Sakura ran up to the two boys, with Shinji close behind her, and Akina in her arms. She moved Akina to lean on one of her shoulders, as she grabbed both boy's hands, one after the other, with her free hand. "I was so worried about you two." Sakura said kindly. "Momma, I was so worried that you were stuck in the fighting!" Hiroki exclaimed. "I will be going to the hospital soon. I need to help with the injured okay. But I want you all to look after each other. Aoiyuki will be going and coming back, because she's helping with the evacuations. Auntie Hinata is coming with me to the hospital too." Sakura said kindly. She looked at Ryo. "I want you to look after your little brother, and look after Shinji and Akina Ryo. You think you'll be okay with that sweetie?" Sakura asked. Ryo nodded. "I'll look after them. I promise Sakura-San. I'll look after Arashi and Fuuko too." Ryo replied. Sakura smiled widely, and ruffled Ryo's hair. "I love you guys. Be good okay?" Sakura said softly. She placed the sleeping Akina in Ryo's arms, and placed a kiss on the child's forehead. Then she gave Ryo a hug. She hugged Shinji and Hiroki tightly, then Arashi and Fuuko. "I'll see you guys soon." Sakura stated. She stood up, and Hinata came over and hugged them all, even Ryo, and told them the same things. Ryo had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this whole situation but he didn't say anything, as he watched Sakura and Hinata walk away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aoiyuki looked at Sakura and Hinata. "Tell me you're not both going out to fight?" Aoiyuki questioned. "We have to. We're Ninja of Konoha. It's our duty to fight the enemy if we're capable." Sakura said softly. "What did you say to the kids?" Aoiyuki asked. "That we were going to help at the hospital." Hinata replied. Aoiyuki nodded sadly and looked down at the ground. Sakura and Hinata started walking away. Aoiyuki pulled herself out of her thoughts and ran over to them. She threw her arms around Sakura. "Promise that you'll do your best to stay safe Sakura-San." Aoiyuki asked. "Of course I will." Sakura said kindly. "You're family to me now. I don't want to lose any more family." Aoiyuki said softly. She looked at Hinata and hugged her also. "You be careful too Hinata-San." Aoiyuki said softly. "We'll be as careful as we can." Hinata replied. Aoiyuki watched the pair leave feeling a sense of dread within her heart.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade was walking Rokijuii to his cell when he used a replacement technique. Tsunade glared at him. "It's my fault this is happening. I have to stop it. I wanted to fight Sasuke, not destroy a village." Rokijuii replied. He disappeared in a poof of smoke. Tsunade bit her lip anxiously.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto were both fighting as hard as they possibly could. It seemed like there was an unbreakable wall of Sound nin trying to destroy Konoha. "This is crazy! They're practically never ending!" Naruto yelled as he punched one ninja to the ground. Sasuke grabbed one by the collar and rammed a fist into his gut. "I know but we're not the only ones fighting! We have to keep going!" Sasuke yelled back. The noise of the battlefield was overwhelming as both males pulled out weapons. Naruto pulled out kunai knives and Sasuke pulled out his katana. They carried on slicing through the opposition, hoping there would be an end to the onslaught.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata and Sakura were running towards the battlefield. Sakura saw Ino fighting, as another sound nin came up from behind her. Sakura pulled out a kunai and flung it at the other ninja, catching him in the throat. "Thanks Billboard brow!" Ino yelled, as she killed her own opponent. Hinata and Sakura were assailed by several other ninja. Sakura, Ino and Hinata worked their way through the sound ninja forces, and managed to end up in a mange formation, protecting each other's backs. "We need to end this now! There's too many of them!" Ino yelled. "That's where my training with Tsunade-Shishou comes in handy. Prepare to leap out of the way Ino-pig. Hinata?" Sakura stated. Both females were shocked when Sakura built up chakra in her fist, and jumped out of the way as Sakura bought that powerful fist crashing down upon the ground. A crater appeared in the earth, knocking all the sound ninja flying and burying them under rubble. "Very nice Sakura!" Ino called out. "Thanks Ino! We need to get going!" Sakura called back. The three women darted off, leaving a trail of destruction behind them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sai glared as he saw the ninja attacking. He looked back to see Yamato and Kakashi fighting like mad men. He looked to his left and saw Shino and Chouji. To the right were Gai and Lee. Still these familiar faces were being attacked as fiercely as he was, with unknown enemies. Still, Kakashi using his kunai to disable the enemy, and Yamato using wood element jutsu to beat the crap out of his own assailants was a sight to see.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were running through the streets. Sakura saw a sound nin about to bring a sword down on a small baby. The child was wailing, in the arms of its mother. Sakura moved quicker then she thought possible. She heard Ino and Hinata call her name. She dove in front of the child, and she felt cold steel pierce her chest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rokijuii was looking for his generals to stop the fighting, and as he tried his best to find someone, he saw his head general, Jakiro about to bring a sword down on a small baby. He then saw the woman he knew as Sakura dive in the way. The sword running her through. In that moment, he knew if she died that everything he'd tried to avoid was already in full fruition. Parents being separated from their children and the sadness of his own smaller brother and younger sister would be assured. _"How could I allow this to happen?"_ He thought to himself. _"Why didn't I see what Aoiyuki was trying to tell me?"_ He added silently as he saw his own general pulling the sword from Sakura's body, and laughing horribly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura felt the blade being pulled from her body, and heard the laughing of her assailant. The pain was agonising, and she felt the blood trickling from her wound so quickly, it was almost like she'd spilled a drink down her shirt. She could still hear the baby wailing. She heard Ino and Hinata calling out to her. Her vision, however, was going darker by the second. Everything was fading from colour to grey, and then from grey to complete black. She coughed, and felt blood trickling down her chin. _"Well this looks like the end if I don't get a healer."_ Sakura thought to herself. _"And I didn't even get to tell Sasuke that I forgive him yet."_ Sakura added silently, as she felt herself falling towards the ground. She lost consciousness before she could register hitting anything.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Before he could register what he was doing, Rokijuii had leapt forward, and caught the falling Kunoichi. He could see her losing blood. Her face was going pale, and even in her unconscious state she was shaking violently from the loss of the crimson fluid. He looked up at Jakiro. "I told you not to attack!" Rokijuii yelled. "You're a child. You seem to forget that. I've never taken orders from snot-nosed brats. Just because your Mother had some control over us, doesn't mean that you do." Jakiro replied coldly. "No wonder she left you with your father. The Uchiha line has grown weak." Jakiro hissed.

"We're stronger then you think." Both males turned to see the speaker was Sasuke. His Sharingan blazed in his eyes, and his whole body shook with anger. "Did you do this?" Sasuke asked. "I didn't want this. That's why I didn't want to attack the village. I saw Ryo was happy here. I didn't want him to be sad. Like I was." Rokijuii said honestly. He was attempting to compress the wound and stop the flow of blood.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke had made his way this far with Naruto, and had been shocked to see Sakura, lying limply in his nephews arms. Her blood stained the boy's shirt. It broke his heart to see her looking so weak. Sasuke walked forward, as though in a daze and gently picked up the fallen Kunoichi from his nephew's arms, cradling her in his own. "Ino!" Sasuke called. He heard her land next to him. "Get Sakura to the hospital quickly, she doesn't have a lot of time." Sasuke uttered, as he looked down into Sakura's unconscious face. Ino nodded, hearing him even through the softness of his voice. He heard another set of feet land next to him. "I'll do it. Ino is needed here on the field. She knows medical ninjutsu." Sasuke heard Naruto say softly. Sasuke nodded and bent his head closer to Sakura's ear. "I don't know if you can hear me Sakura but don't die on me. You mean far too much to me for me to lose you like this." Sasuke whispered into the unconscious Kunoichi's ear.

Sasuke handed Sakura to Naruto as gently as possible. Naruto held on to Sakura gently. As he moved to pass Sasuke he paused for a mere moment. "She'll be fine Teme. Worry about the fight in front of you." Naruto said softly, before leaping away carrying the injured Kunoichi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Rokijuii looked at Jakiro angrily. He heard the wailing of the child that Sakura had saved, and he picked the baby up, cradling it gently in his arms. He looked down sadly at the mother. "How could you just destroy a life like this?" Rokijuii asked. "Your father must not have taught you a lot. Your Mother was just as good at taking a life as I am. In fact, killing children was not a problem. She killed ten of your cousins, by poisoning them. They died rather painfully and slowly. So don't sit and judge boy." Jakiro hissed. "Rokijuii, take the baby to Tsunade. Sakura was hurt trying to protect it, so don't let her sacrifice be in vain." Rokijuii heard Sasuke say. He turned and looked at Sasuke, and saw a terrible hatred, burning in his Uncle's eyes. The Sharingan blazed but that wasn't what made his eyes look hateful. It was the pure emotion that shone clearly through his eyes that made Sasuke Uchiha a sight to behold. "Leave now Rokijuii, and I will deal with this scum." Sasuke stated. His voice was deadly calm, along with his face, but his eyes showed clearly what his intentions were. "You hurt the mother of my child and I'll make you pay for it." Sasuke hissed out at Jakiro, removing his own katana from its sheath. Jakiro smirked evilly as he readied his own sword, and Rokijuii could only watch as the battle began.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, I hope you all like this chapter. I'd like to inform you that while I am still updating next week, I won't be updating between the fourth and eighteenth of May as I'll be in Spain. Ya see people, as much as I love writing, I love my darling mother more, and I saved up to take her away on her birthday. She picked Spain, so there ya go. Anywho, even though I will not be in England, so I won't have internet, I will be writing in my spare moments (my laptop goes where I go) and I promise to update when I get back.

Anywho, please R&R and I'll be updating soon. Bye for now all.


	23. For Better For Worse?

Okay everyone. Chapter twenty three is here. I hope you all like it. Sasuke battling, Sakura dying... maybe. All sorts of action for y'all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Twenty-Three – For Better... For Worse?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke glared at his opponent fiercely. "I will kill you." Sasuke stated, as he prepared to attack. Jakiro made to launch himself at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged, and raised his sword to puncture into his opponent. Jakiro barely dodged the blow, receiving a slash to his left shoulder. Sasuke smirked evilly. Jakiro glared at Sasuke fiercely as Sasuke prepared to attack again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ryo and Hiroki were sat together as they could still hear the sounds of battle. "I wonder if Momma and Auntie Hinata are alright." Hiroki said softly. "I'm sure they're alright." Ryo said kindly. He hugged Hiroki tightly, as he held on to Akina, and Shinji stayed close to his other side. Arashi and Fuuko were huddled with them. Ryo didn't want to admit it but he was just as worried as Hiroki.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke dived to the left as Jakiro slashed downwards. Sasuke swung his katana to the right, and caught Jakiro's chest. The male glared horribly. "I wasn't Oto's ruler for nothing idiot. You wanted to start this fight, so finish it." Sasuke hissed at the male. Sasuke lunged forward, with grace and speed, and stabbed his katana into Jakiro's stomach.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto ran into the hospital, carrying Sakura in his arms. "TSUNADE BAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out loudly. Tsunade appeared from one of the back rooms. Her eyes widened when she saw Sakura in Naruto's arms. "Oh God. What happened?" Tsunade asked. "We don't have time for that Tsunade Baa-Chan. We need to stop the bleeding." Naruto replied. "TROLLEY!" Tsunade yelled. A couple of nurses ran forward with a gurney, and Naruto lowered Sakura on to it. "Baa-Chan, will you tell me if she's alright?" Naruto asked. "Put your wire in and I'll let you know." Tsunade answered. Naruto nodded and placed his ear piece into his ear and watched as Tsunade wheeled Sakura away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke's katana was pulled out by Jakiro. "Not deep enough." Sasuke hissed. "Uchiha's have become weak. You would've split me in two before now if you weren't a weak Uchiha." Jakiro hissed back. Sasuke swung his sword around and took Jakiro's head clean from his shoulders. Sasuke didn't show any emotions as he did this. But he wiped his katana clean with Jakiro's shirt. "Uncle?" Sasuke turned to look at Rokijuii. "I should've known better. Konan taught me better, and I never thought about the fact that my mother might never have told you about me." Rokijuii said softly. "She didn't tell me about you Rokijuii. I wish she had. We all made mistakes Rokijuii. Now is the time to right them." Sasuke told the boy. He nodded as he looked at the baby in his arms. "Uncle, I need to look after this child. If she doesn't have anyone else that is. It's my fault her parents are dead." Rokijuii said softly. Sasuke nodded. "Come on Rokijuii, the baby needs attention." Sasuke stated. The pair walked off towards the hospital.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade looked at Sakura carefully, as she ran with the nurses down the corridor. "We need to keep her alive. Feed her a plasma pill!" Tsunade exclaimed. One of the nurses did as instructed. Sakura's wound began bleeding again. "Damn it she's losing too much blood." Tsunade hissed. They got to one of the free rooms, and Tsunade started working on Sakura's injuries straight away. "Find Shizune and tell her I need her help here!" Tsunade called out angrily. One of the nurses ran off to do Tsunade's bidding. _"Hang on Sakura. Don't go dying on us."_ Tsunade thought as she worked on her former apprentice.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto glared as he noted that many of the Sound Ninja were now leaving. _"Damn those bastards for attacking us like this."_ Naruto thought angrily. The battle was over for now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, Sasuke was sat in Sakura's room, waiting for her to wake up. His worry made him want to shake Sakura. _"Please be alright Sakura."_ Sasuke thought to himself. Hiroki, Ryo, Shinji and Akina were all asleep on one chair, as Sasuke sat on another. He looked at Sakura and saw the colour returning to her cheeks.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura opened her eyes blearily. She saw Sasuke watching over her. "Hey Sasuke." Sakura said weakly. Sasuke knelt next to her bed and took hold of her hand. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked kindly. Sakura gave a weak smile. "I wanted to tell you that I forgive you" Sakura replied softly. Sasuke sighed and held on to her hand. "So does that mean you might consider moving in with me?" Sasuke asked. "Maybe, but not until my wounds have healed." Sakura replied. "For better or worse Sakura, we're always going to be tied together through Hiroki. I need you to get better Sakura." Sasuke said softly. Sakura smiled. "Thank you Sasuke. For caring." Sakura replied. The pair knew Tsunade would come and discharge Sakura eventually. At least to come and check her vitals. Both were calmer and more at peace with each other then they had been before.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that's it for this chapter. See y'all in two weeks. Please R&R


	24. Making Decisions

Okay chapter twenty four of Second Best is here. I know my last chapter was useless. I apologise. I was half asleep when I wrote it so...... yeah I can't really excuse the fact that I was half asleep when I wrote it. Hehe. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Twenty-Four – Making Decisions.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a month since the attack on Konoha and Sakura was still stuck in the hospital, thinking over Sasuke's offer. She knew that if she accepted, all the children would be happy, and she'd gotten used to having Sasuke around. On the other hand, if she didn't accept, she knew she wouldn't see Aoiyuki as much, and Hiroki and Ryo would miss Sasuke. In other circumstances Sakura would've refused outright, but she had noticed the change in Sasuke. His nephew was also learning from him. Rokijuii was looking after the baby girl that Sakura had saved. He had told her that it was his duty to look after this child, seeing as it was his army that had attacked Konoha, thereby causing her to be orphaned. They found out her name was Yuriko. Her father had also been killed in the attack, and there had been no other family. Rokijuii had surrendered himself to Tsunade's mercy. But surprisingly, Tsunade had acted in his defence. Saying that as a child he was not truly responsible, and the army had also disobeyed his orders to not attack. As far as Tsunade was concerned, Rokijuii had shown tremendous courage by handing himself over to be judged by the council of Konoha. Rokijuii had been spared and was now serving as a Ninja of Konoha. Sasuke was still under lockdown, so when Rokijuii was sent out on missions, he looked after the baby girl. Sakura hated the boredom of being stuck in the hospital, in a bed, unable to do anything. Sasuke bought the children in to see her every day during visiting hours. Without fail, he'd arrive, Holding Akina and Yuriko, with Shinji, Ryo and Hiroki in tow. Rokijuii would come and visit once a week. Aoiyuki was always back and forth, as she carried on her studies under Tsunade. Hinata worked in the hospital, but would pop in to see Sakura every so often. Naruto would come and visit Sakura every evening, just before visiting hours ended. He always looked tired, just like Sasuke.

Today when Tsunade walked in and saw Sakura, she gave a loud sigh. "Sakura you know I don't think you're quite ready to leave the hospital yet. You had a brush with death for God's sake. You were really lucky. I don't want your recovery impeded by heading off home and running around like a headless chicken." Tsunade stated. Sakura sighed in reply. She glared out of the window. "Tsunade-Shishou I'm going crazy just sitting here. At least if I were at home, I could take care of Akina and Shinji. I miss my kids Shishou!" Sakura exclaimed. Tsunade sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "Alright, alright, I get it Sakura. I'll discharge you...... tomorrow." Tsunade stated. Sakura pouted but didn't say anymore, as she didn't want Tsunade to change her mind. "Tsunade don't tell them. I want to surprise them tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Tsunade shook her head and laughed in amusement. "Alright I won't say anything okay? Now that you're alright, I'd better go and check on the various other people who are still recovering." Tsunade stated. She left the room, leaving Sakura to her own thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had shadow clones running around all over the city. They were fixing things, while Naruto helped Tsunade to do the paperwork that was stacked up to the ceiling. Being the Hokage's named successor had its downsides. Naruto sighed as he signed another document. Then glared at the next one. That was when Tsunade walked in. "What's wrong gaki? Someone ask for the colour orange to be banned?" Tsunade asked, snickering behind her hand. "Actually... yes!" Naruto exclaimed unhappily. Tsunade blinked and took the document from Naruto's hands. She read it quickly and started laughing. "Naruto, you need to read it properly." Tsunade stated through her giggles. Naruto read the name at the bottom and cursed loudly. "I'm going to kill Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi was helping to repair one of the academy windows, when he sneezed. "Naruto must've found the prank bill you tried to get passed." Iruka stated, walking past. Kakashi just shrugged. "He'll kill me later on I guess." Kakashi replied. Then he carried on with his work, as Iruka laughed at his indifference.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT DAY xXxXxXx

Sakura walked down the street to the Uchiha compound. She knew Sasuke would still be attempting to get some work done. She walked up to the main house, and knocked on the door. "I'll get it Uncle Sasuke!" Sakura heard Aoiyuki yell from inside. She opened the door and almost yelled in surprise. Sakura covered her mouth with one hand. "Sssh I'm going to surprise everyone okay?" Sakura whispered. Aoiyuki nodded and grinned, letting Sakura into the house. "Uncle Sasuke's upstairs in one of the smaller bedrooms." Aoiyuki whispered. Sakura nodded and crept up the stairs. She heard Sasuke working on something. She walked into the room, and saw that his back was to her. Sakura grinned and snuck up behind him. Then placed her hands over his eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke felt warm, gentle hands cover his eyes. "Sakura?" He asked. He turned around, and there she was, grinning widely. "Tsunade discharged me." She said happily. Sasuke couldn't help it, he pulled her into a tight hug and spun her around the room. "Why didn't you say anything Sakura? I'd have come to walk with you!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura smiled at him. "I wanted to surprise you all." Sakura replied chirpily. Sasuke grabbed a chair from another room, and gestured to Sakura to sit down. "I've been thinking about what you said Sasuke." Sakura said softly. Sasuke bit his lip and looked at Sakura wondering what she was going to say. She smiled at him gently. "I think it would be a good idea to move in here. The kids would all be happy, and we don't hate each other, or want to tear strips from each other. We get along. It's almost like...... like we have our friendship back on track. So I'm agreeing to your idea." Sakura stated. Sasuke grinned widely. "Don't worry Sakura. Everything will work out alright." Sasuke said softly. Sakura smiled. "I know it will." She replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, after Hiroki and Ryo had gotten back to the compound, and everyone had gotten over the shock of seeing Sakura out of the hospital, Sakura cooked dinner, and the whole family sat down to eat. "Momma, are we going to have to go back to the house?" Hiroki asked. The others all looked at her. "No Hiroki. Your father and I have agreed that we're all going to live here. If that's alright with all of you of course." Sakura said kindly. All the children cheered wildly. Aoiyuki grinned and hugged Sakura. Rokijuii didn't say anything. "Are you alright Rokijuii?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine Sakura-San. I just feel like I shouldn't be interfering here. I caused a lot of trouble, so you don't need to consider my feelings." Rokijuii said softly. He was holding baby Yuriko in his arms, feeding the child with a bottle. Sakura grinned. "We're all family now Rokijuii. So of course we consider your feelings too." Sakura stated. Rokijuii grinned and the group carried on eating dinner in peace.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's the end of chapter twenty four. It's a little short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise. And it's longer than the last chapter. LOL! Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you think. I'll be updating next week.


	25. A Dream Is Realised

Okay all, There are only five more chapters to go after this, and the fanfic will be ending. Maybe less, but I'm trying to give some more length to it. I may (if I get an idea) write a sequel. But I'm going to round everything off soon. So I hope you all enjoy it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Twenty-Five – A Dream is Realised.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade was sat at her desk. It had been six months since the attack, and life was going back to normal in Konoha. Naruto arrived through the window. "Do you not know how to use a door Gaki?" Tsunade asked irritably. Naruto blinked. "Are you okay Baa-Chan? You're not usually that bothered about me using the window." Naruto asked softly. "I'm fine Naruto. I'm just getting way too old for this." Tsunade said softly. "You? Old? Never Tsunade Baa-Chan! You'll always be the same hag that beat me with a finger when I was a Genin." Naruto stated. This earned him a glare from Tsunade, and then a smirk. "Maybe it's time I retired." Tsunade said softly. Naruto blinked. "Baa-Chan you're serious aren't you?" Naruto questioned. Tsunade nodded. "I'd like to focus a bit more on my medical studies, and my students." Tsunade said softly. At the moment, Aoiyuki walked in with a huge tome. She dropped it on Tsunade's desk with a loud thumping bang. "Hey Tsunade-Shishou! Hey Naruto-San! I checked this out for some light reading and-" Naruto cut Aoiyuki off. "That is light reading?" Naruto asked. Aoiyuki nodded then turned back to look at Tsunade again. "Well after I read through a few things, I found this old jutsu that can remove cancerous cells and replace them with healthy cells. It's not finished, but I'd like your permission to try and finish it Shishou." Aoiyuki asked happily. Tsunade grinned. "Actually I started that jutsu when I was quite young. How about I let you help me finish it when I retire next month and make Naruto take over." Tsunade stated. "Next month!" The pair yelled as Tsunade looked through the incomplete jutsu of her youth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was walking along the street with Shinji, as she held on to Yuriko. Akina was toddling along the street quite happily, as Shinji held on fast to her hand. Ryo and Hiroki were still at the Academy learning. She smiled softly as she walked into the supermarket and saw Hinata, about to leave, with Arashi and Fuuko. "Hinata!" Sakura called out to the female. She saw Sakura and grinned widely. "I was hoping I'd see you today Sakura." Hinata said softly. She looked more than a little depressed. "What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked kindly. "I'll come and see you later when I've put the groceries away." Hinata uttered. Before Sakura could answer, Hinata had run off with Arashi and Fuuko in tow. Sakura blinked and went in to start grocery shopping. "Momma what's wrong with Auntie Hinata?" Shinji asked cutely. "Nothing sweetie. She's going to come and visit us today." Sakura replied. Shinji made no more comments on the matter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke came to see Naruto at the Hokage tower. He saw Naruto sitting outside, looking up at the sky. He looked as though he were in a daze. Sasuke sat down next to him. "What's wrong Dobe?" Sasuke asked. "Tsunade's retiring next month." Naruto replied, sounding as dazed as he looked. "And she didn't pick you as her successor?" Sasuke asked, thinking Naruto was trying to get over the shock. "No she picked me for the job. It's just...... so quick. I never thought it'd happen just like that Sasuke." Naruto said softly. He finally turned his head to look at Sasuke. "It's been my dream forever Sasuke. Even when I was a little kid like Shinji that was all I talked about. I guess I can't believe that it's finally happening." Naruto uttered out. Sasuke smirked. "Come on Dobe! Like you said, this is your dream. It's finally going to happen. Isn't this when you start bragging and running through the streets cheering like an idiot?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head, a big grin crossing his face. "I'm too grown up for that now Sasuke. But thanks for getting me out of the shock." Naruto said happily. "Well I have plenty of problems you can help me with." Sasuke stated. "Like what?" Naruto asked. "Like I'm in love with Sakura and I have no idea how to even begin to tell her?" Sasuke quipped. Naruto blinked at Sasuke in shock then grinned. "I was wondering when you'd finally admit it Sasuke. Now try telling her instead of me." Naruto chirped out. "Now you sound like the Dobe I grew up with." Sasuke stated. Naruto grinned. "First of all, you should attempt to ask Sakura out on a date. Just once Sasuke. I mean you can't just ask her to marry you and crank out Uchiha babies." Naruto stated. Sasuke gave Naruto a death glare and Naruto just shrugged it off. "Look just try asking Sakura out. Or don't bother and some other guy will notice that Sakura's a catch and snap her up. I did see Kiba giving her the eye the other day." Naruto said cheekily. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he stood up from his seated position. "I'm... I've gotta go Dobe." Sasuke stated, before running off. Naruto grinned widely. "I knew he'd fall for that. Sucker. I'm so much smarter than I used to be." Naruto said to himself as he decided to keep on gazing at the clouds.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura had just put away the groceries when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to see Hinata standing there, looking worried. Arashi and Fuuko were with her, but they appeared to be looking for Shinji. "Shinji's in the garden kids." Sakura told them gently. They grinned up at Sakura and ran off into the garden. Hinata walked in, removing her sandals, and Sakura closed the door behind her. The two females headed towards the kitchen, and Hinata sat down, while Sakura started making tea. "So what's wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked kindly. She turned around to face her fellow Kunoichi as the kettle boiled. "I'm pregnant." Hinata replied. "And that's a bad thing?" Sakura asked. "After what happened before, I'm not sure if..." Hinata trailed off. She looked down at the ground sadly. "Nothing bad will happen this time Hinata. You've got everyone around to take care of you. If you're ever worried about anything you can always come to me. Or Tsunade-Shishou. Even Aoiyuki has learned a lot about pregnancies." Sakura said kindly. Hinata nodded. "I know. I'm not sure how I'm going to tell Naruto." Hinata replied. "Just sit him down and spit it out Hinata. He'll definitely be happy about it. The two of you will do just fine." Sakura stated happily. Hinata nodded. "I'll go home and tell him tonight." Hinata stated. "I'll look after Arashi and Fuuko for you if you want to talk to Naruto by yourself." Sakura said kindly. Hinata nodded. "Thanks Sakura. I think he's coming home early today. Something about Tsunade-Sama throwing live bombs at Aoiyuki as extra training?" Hinata stated questioningly. Sakura shrugged. "She'll handle it. We were able to." Sakura added. Hinata giggled at the comment as the women listened to their children playing in the garden.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aoiyuki stared at Tsunade in confusion. "You want me to what?" She asked. Confusion was clearly written on her face. "I throw the bombs and you dodge them Aoiyuki. It's good training." Tsunade stated plainly. Aoiyuki gave a nervous laugh. "I'm very serious kid. Now get ready because once I start I'm not going to stop." Tsunade stated. Aoiyuki saw the first bomb come flying towards her. _"Holy crap she was serious!"_ Aoiyuki's mind yelled at her, as she started dodging a barrage of flying bombs.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata was sat waiting when Naruto arrived home. He blinked when he walked into the kitchen and saw Hinata sitting at the table. "What's wrong Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked happily. "I'm pregnant." Hinata stated bluntly. Naruto blinked and then grinned. "Wow this is a day for good news I guess." Naruto said softly. He sat down at the kitchen table in front of Hinata and smiled. "So you're not upset?" Hinata asked softly. "No. Of course I'm not. Why would I be?" Naruto asked. Hinata gave a gentle smile. "What's your good news then?" Hinata asked. "Tsunade told Aoiyuki and I that she's retiring next month. She's named me her successor." Naruto said chirpily. Hinata blinked. "That sounds fast." Hinata stated. "That's what I said at first. Sasuke talked me round. And I tricked him into asking Sakura-Chan out." Naruto replied. Hinata blinked. "How did you do that?" Hinata asked. "I told him Kiba was giving her the eye." Naruto replied. Hinata stared at Naruto in shock. "Wait a second. You and I both know very well that Kiba is interested in a girl in the land of waves." Hinata stated. "I know. But Sasuke doesn't." Naruto replied happily. Hinata shook her head in amusement.

xXxXxXx THAT EVENING xXxXxXx

Sakura was chopping up vegetables for dinner as Ryo and Hiroki kept the children occupied. Rokijuii was on a mission. The door slammed open, and Sakura heard the thump of a body hitting the floor. She walked into the hall in concern and saw Aoiyuki lying on the ground. Her eyes were glazed and she was covered in singed black soot. "I see training with Tsunade went well?" Sakura stated cheerfully. Aoiyuki uttered out a soft groan and just fell asleep in the hall where she'd collapsed. Sakura grinned and turned towards the other door. "Sasuke, Aoiyuki's collapsed, can you come and place her on a sofa or something until dinner?" Sakura called out. Sasuke came into the hall, and stared at the scene before him incredulously. "Are you sure training with Tsunade is safe?" Sasuke asked. "Yeap. I survived, I'm sure Aoiyuki can too." Sakura replied, as she wondered off into the kitchen, and left Sasuke to look after his niece.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage tower, dressed in the white and red robes, the hat placed neatly on his eternally messy, blond hair. Hinata stood to the side of Naruto, with Arashi and Fuuko, watching on proudly, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya. The council looked very sombre, but of course everyone knew Naruto was right for the job. Sakura, Sasuke, Rokijuii, Aoiyuki, Ryo, Hiroki and Shinji were at the front of the crowd, watching the ceremony, along with Naruto's other friends. Akina was held by Sakura, and Yuriko was held by Rokijuii. Iruka and Kakashi were standing next to them. Naruto looked into the crowd, and gave Sakura and Sasuke a smile as he began his first speech as Hokage.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, humbly accept the title of Rokudaime Hokage. I vow to protect this village and its people, until the day I die." Naruto stated seriously. Tsunade grinned and stepped forward. "Citizens and Shinobi of Konoha, greet our new Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade exclaimed to the audience. The crowd cheered loudly. Sakura and Sasuke cheered the loudest, along with the children. Iruka and Kakashi also cheered as loud as was possible over the din of the crowd. That was the day Naruto's dream became a reality.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's the end of this chapter. I know that Sasuke hasn't asked Sakura out. Gotta save something for the next chapter. Anywho, I hope you all like this chappie, even though it was short and all that jazz. Please R&R and I'll be updating soon.


	26. Why Hokages Don’t Use Clones

Okay everyone, here's the twenty-sixth chapter of Second Best. I hope you all enjoy it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Twenty-Six – Why Hokages Don't Use Clones.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been two months since Naruto had become Hokage, and in that time Sasuke still hadn't got up the courage to ask Sakura out on one date. He was sat at the dock he'd sat on as a child, and as he stared into the water, he grumbled to himself. "Some Uchiha I am, I can do everything else but I can't ask one little question." He muttered. "What question's that Uncle?" Sasuke jumped and nearly fell into the lake at the sound of Aoiyuki's voice. He glared as she sat next to him, grinning, and stroking Coco, who sat on her shoulders. "Look, if this is about asking out Sakura-San it's better to act like you would if you were taking a spoon of cod liver oil." Aoiyuki stated seriously. "Oh really? And how is that?" Sasuke asked. "Close your eyes and grit your teeth and swallow." Aoiyuki stated. "What?" Sasuke asked in confusion. "Well I'm basically saying to just go for it. Geez you've been agonising over it for months. Like you said, you're an Uchiha. Uchiha's don't drag their feet right?" Aoiyuki stated boldly. Sasuke never felt a more clearer urge to kill his niece then at this very moment. "Aoiyuki, nothing is that simple. If it was we would all be able to do everything without thought." Sasuke tried explaining calmly. "Sounds like how Naruto-San runs the village." Aoiyuki mused. Sasuke sweat-dropped. "Just go and do it Uncle Sasuke. It's not all that hard to do. I've been asked out on three dates this week." Aoiyuki told her Uncle happily.

Sasuke stared, wide-eyed. "What? Who asked you out?" Sasuke asked. Aoiyuki looked at the blazing eyes of her overprotective Uncle and blinked. "Uhm......" Aoiyuki didn't want to answer the question at all. "Aoiyuki, you're late for your training session with Tsunade-Shishou!" Sakura called out. The pair looked to see Sakura standing at the beginning of the dock. "See ya later Uncle Sasuke. Hey here's your big chance." Aoiyuki whispered cheekily as she ran off. "See you later Sakura-San, I'm sorry I'm late!" Aoiyuki yelled as she ran past. Sasuke got up and saw Sakura staring after Aoiyuki with a confused look on her face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was sat in Ichiraku's eating his tenth bowl of miso pork ramen. "Hey Naruto, why aren't you in the Hokage's office?" Naruto turned to look at Iruka, with a sheepish grin on his face. "I was hungry and bored. I got a clone to carry on with my paperwork Iruka-Sensei." Naruto stated. "Then why is your clone sitting next to you?" Iruka asked. Naruto looked at his clone who was also eating a bowl of ramen. "Hey what are you doing here? I ordered you to stay and do paperwork!" Naruto yelled at the clone. "I was hungry and bored. So I left another clone with the paperwork." The clone stated. Naruto and Iruka stared at the clone, when another clone walked in. "This is obviously why Hokages never use clones to do their paperwork." Iruka stated. Naruto sighed and face-faulted at the sight of his two clones fighting each other over paperwork. "You two go back and do paperwork, right now!" Naruto ordered his shadow clones. The shadow clones ran off and Iruka sat laughing as Naruto looked down at the floor sadly. "Now I get why everyone hates paperwork." Naruto said sadly as Iruka carried on laughing in the background.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura sat next to Sasuke on the dock after Aoiyuki had gone. "So what's on your mind Sasuke? You haven't come here to brood in years." Sakura asked plainly. "I was wondering what way is the right way to ask you out on a date. I figured it's best to be blunt." Sasuke replied. Sakura blinked for a moment, processing the information. "Are you seriously asking me out on a date?" Sakura asked. "Yes I'm seriously asking you out on a date. In fact I've been thinking about it for a while." Sasuke replied. "So what made you take the big leap of courage to actually ask me?" Sakura asked. "Naruto said Kiba was giving you the eye." Sasuke answered honestly. "Well that would make sense, except for the fact that Kiba is dating some girl in the Land of Waves." Sakura commented. Sasuke stared at Sakura for a second, processing what she'd just told him. "I never knew Naruto could be so manipulative." Sasuke stated. The pair laughed out loud.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was eating yet another bowl of ramen with Iruka when he sneezed. "Someone's thinking about you." Iruka said. "Oh yeah, it's probably Shizune Nee-Chan. She always wants to kill me when she finds I left a clone to do my work." Naruto replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Sasuke got up from where they were sitting and Sakura made to walk home. "So is it a yes or a no?" Sasuke asked. "Why not, we already have a child together a date should be an easy thing." Sakura replied. This made Sasuke smirk as Sakura walked off towards the Uchiha estate.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aoiyuki sighed as Tsunade finally stopped throwing bombs at her. Tsunade hadn't broken a sweat, even though Aoiyuki was scorched in several places. "Five minute break make the most of it." Tsunade stated. Aoiyuki just dropped to the floor sadly. She wanted to cry, but of course, crying would be a waste of her break, in which she could stay oblivious to her painfully vigorous training.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Sasuke walked into the Hokage office to see Hinata sat on the desk talking to Naruto. The pair just blinked when he walked in. "Well I'm sure you'll both be happy to know I finally asked Sakura out." Sasuke stated. Naruto grinned. "Yes! Ero-Sennin so owes me ten bowls of ramen!" Naruto cheered. "You've been making bets on your best friend's future?" Hinata asked. Her voice sounded shocked. "Naruto you dobe! You better not have been placing bets!" Sasuke threatened. "I'm not the only one. All the guys were betting. I just happened to win the pool by saying two months, so everyone owes me money. Except Ero-Sennin. He owes me ramen." Naruto stated happily. "Naruto that's terrible. How could you bet on something as important as Sakura and Sasuke's future happiness?" Hinata asked. "I didn't really think about it that way." Naruto stated. Hinata stood up from her seated position on the desk and walked towards the office door. "Well maybe you should think about these things Naruto-Kun." Hinata stated. She left the office, leaving the two males in complete confusion. "I guess you married a woman who's against gambling." Sasuke stated. Naruto just stared at Sasuke in confusion.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata made her way to the flower shop, where Temari was sat talking to Ino and Ten Ten. "I won the bet. Sasuke asked Sakura out today." Hinata stated, an evil glint in her eyes. "WHAT! TWO MORE DAYS AND I'D HAVE WON THAT POOL!" Ino yelled. Temari glared and Ten Ten shrugged. They all put their hands in their pockets, and pulled out one hundred ryo each, passing it to Hinata. "So how have you three been today?" She asked chirpily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter, Sakura and Sasuke's date, and a few other small things. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you thought and I'll be updating soon.


	27. Since When Did My Wardrobe Become

Okay here's chapter twenty-seven of Second Best, finally. Also I'd like to apologise to everyone for taking so long to update. I've been preparing to go to University, and while I'm proud of myself for getting an unconditional place to the University of Greenwich, I had to go to all sorts of meetings to sort out my financial life while I'm here. That and it's been a hell of a time actually settling in and just getting the right stuff. This hasn't left me much time to sit around and write, as much as I love it. So once again, I apologise for making everyone wait. Thanks for your patience.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Twenty-Seven – Since When Did My Wardrobe Become Everyone's Business?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Word spread quickly through Konoha, that Sasuke Uchiha was going out on a date with Sakura Sabaku, and the gossip that entailed was second to none.

Konohamaru entered the Hokage's office, only to see Naruto and Tsunade in deep discussion. He coughed lightly, and the pair looked at him. "Was I interrupting anything?" Konohamaru asked. "Nah, we were just discussing Sasuke and Sakura. What's up?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru snickered to himself a little. Then handed over a huge pile of paperwork, making both parties in the room groan out their distress.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Iruka sighed as he walked into his normal classroom after lunch. He heard a group of children chattering away. "Did you hear that Sasuke Uchiha is going on a date?" One of the girls said quietly. "No. Who's Sasuke Uchiha anyways?" Another girl replied. Iruka sighed. _"The parent's gossip was bound to get to the kids sooner or later."_ Iruka thought to himself, as he called for attention, to start the lesson.

xXxXxXx ONE WEEK LATER xXxXxXx

Tonight was the night, Sasuke and Sakura were going to go and get something to eat. Nothing too flashy, just simple and traditional. Of course, as Sakura finally decided to just wear a casual pair of jeans and a nice pink t-shirt, Aoiyuki burst into the room. "Sakura-San! You're not going to just wear that are you?" Aoiyuki admonished. "Your Uncle and I are going out for Ramen. We're trying to be relaxed about this whole thing. Now get out and let me finish getting dressed." Sakura quipped. Aoiyuki pouted and left the room.

Sakura sighed as she pulled on a pair of pastel pink pumps and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, leaving some strands to frame her face. There was a knock at the door and Sakura opened it to find Ryo and Hiroki there. "Yes boys?" Sakura asked kindly. "Well Momma, we decided that we want to wish you luck." Hiroki stated. Ryo nodded. Then the two boys stared at her for a moment. "Are you wearing that Momma?" Hiroki asked. Sakura sighed. "What is wrong with what I'm wearing?" Sakura asked. "Nothing Sakura-San. It's just that…" Ryo trailed off looking for the right words. "Well it's just that aren't you supposed to dress up more for dates?" Hiroki asked.

Sakura gave the two boys half a glare. "Go bug your Father." Sakura stated. The two boys smirked and ran off. Sakura sighed. _"This is going to be one long night."_ Sakura thought to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Sakura were sat in Ichiraku's eating Ramen. Neither one could remember a time when they'd just gone out to eat. Not since they had been Genin, and even then, Naruto had been with them.

"Hey Jiji, Ayame Nee-Chan, my usual Miso Pork Ramen please!" The two groaned as the familiar loud voice of the blonde pierced the air. Naruto looked at the pair. "Hey Sasuke! Sakura-Chan! What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Sasuke gave Naruto pointed looks. "Oh. I get it. Hey Ayame Nee-Chan, make my Ramen to go please." Naruto called over the counter. Then he looked at the pair. "Aren't you two supposed to dress up more for a date?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Sasuke both glared at Naruto, and were about ready to smack some sense into him, when Ayame appeared with a takeout container of Ramen. "Here you go Naruto-Kun!" Ayame stated happily. Naruto handed over the right money and told Ayame to keep the change. He leaned down and whispered to Sakura. "You still look great Sakura-Chan. I didn't mean to piss you guys off, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto whispered to her. "See you tomorrow Sasuke." Naruto said to his best friend, then he went off, giving a backwards wave to his two closest friends.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After their dinner at Ichiraku's, the pair started walking home. Both felt that this 'date' had gone pretty well. Minus the interruption of course. That was when they bumped into Temari, Ten Ten and Ino. "Hey you two!" Ino exclaimed happily. "Oh this is the famous date." Temari added. "And you both dressed so casually?" Ten Ten asked. Before Sakura could go and kill any of the three female, they were gone with a last goodbye over their shoulders.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke, do you think we dressed down?" Sakura asked calmly. Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura. "Not really. After all, aren't we both more comfortable this way, or would you rather we both dressed up like we're going to a festival?" Sasuke replied questioningly. Sakura smiled happily. Then she leant forward and gave Sasuke a chaste kiss on the lips. Both parties gave a slight blush, but neither would admit to it. They carried on walking home after that.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Ino, Ten Ten, Temari and Aoiyuki walked up to the door of Hinata's house, and knocked at the door. Hinata opened the door and grinned, holding out her hand. "How the hell do you always know what they're planning?" Ino yelled as she gave up one hundred ryos. The other women followed suit. "Because I'm just talented like that." Hinata answered. The women all walked into the house to tell Hinata what they'd seen of Sasuke and Sakura's date, grumbling about how Hinata always won the pot when they made bets.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that was kinda a short chappie. I know. But I can't really think at the moment, and I want to make this fic thirty chapters. So yeah. More next chapter. Which will be as soon as possible. I swear. Please R&R and thanks again to all you lovely people that always do so.


	28. Life Changing Decision

Okay everyone. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Also big thank yous to everyone who reviewed, and added me to their faves and alert lists. It's very much appreciated. Also there's been a few months time skip in this chappie. Just to let you all know.

Seeing as this fic is on the verge of finishing (I predict two more chappies after this one) I wanted to hear from all you lovely readers if you would like a sequel. I'm not saying straight away. But maybe at some point, when I find something other than the Akatsuki to write about. Anywho, Just something for you all to ponder on. Please let me know in your reviews. Thanks again all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Twenty-Eight – Life-Changing Decisions.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Sasuke had been going out on dates for the last three months. They had talked about everything they could possibly think of. They had also spoken about getting married. It was obvious that the two loved each other. Everyone around them knew it. They accepted the fact. But neither of them wanted to rush things. Something changed Sakura's mind however.

On this day, whilst Sakura was working in the hospital, she had a certain visitor. She heard a knock on her office door, and when she called out her usual greeting, the door opened to reveal Hinata.

"Sakura-Chan. I want to talk to you about something." Hinata said softly. "Take a seat Hinata. What's wrong?" Sakura asked softly. From the paleness of Hinata's face (more pale than usual) Sakura could almost feel the tension coming from her fellow Kunoichi and friend. "I haven't felt the baby move for over a week." Hinata said softly. Her pale face was filled with worry. "Well before you worry, let me make sure that everything's alright." Sakura replied. Hinata nodded, and as she sat on the examination table, Sakura couldn't help but wonder why Hinata seemed so worried. Babies sometimes didn't move for longer than a week. Of course Sakura remembered what had happened during Hinata's last pregnancy. Now that Hinata was seven months along, she seemed to be worrying more than ever. Sakura allowed her hands to glow with her medic nin chakra as she scanned Hinata. That was when she felt the extra chakra signature that proved the baby was perfectly well.

"Your baby is fine Hinata. From the chakra signature I felt, this baby is going to be a tough one." Sakura told her friend. Hinata started nipping at her lip nervously. "Are you okay Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head. "I'm just terrified. Look what happened the last time I was pregnant Sakura-Chan. I don't know if I could bear it again." Hinata whispered.

"You can't just live your life in fear of what awful things might happen Hinata." Sakura stated. "You'll never be happy that way. You have to take every opportunity to the maximum. As Kunoichi, we're lucky to still be alive at our age. We can't run in fear of every disaster." Sakura said. Hinata smiled softly and nodded. "You're right Sakura-Chan. I guess I just needed someone else to say it." Hinata replied. She got up from the examination table, rubbing her baby bump gently.

"Are you feeling better now?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded. "Yes. Thanks Sakura." Hinata replied. She left the room and Sakura smiled to herself softly. _"Maybe I should take my own advice."_ Sakura thought to herself, as she went back to work.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura walked into the house that night. She saw Ryo and Hiroki dressed in their pyjamas and ready for bed. "I almost forgot how late it is." Sakura said softly. "It's okay Mom. Dad got Shinji and Akina to sleep. Rokijuii came back from his mission and picked up Yuriko and Aoiyuki's out on a date. Even though none of us are supposed to know. She's going out with Shikamaru-San's cousin. Dad said he'll kill her date later though." Hiroki chirped out with enthusiasm. Sakura blinked and looked at Ryo. He just shrugged, and then hugged Sakura. "Goodnight Sakura-San." Ryo said softly. Sakura smiled and hugged the boy back. "Goodnight Ryo." Sakura replied. Hiroki hugged her as well, and after bidding him goodnight, and watching the two head off to bed, Sakura walked into the front room, where she saw Sasuke sitting on the couch sloppily. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"I saw Hinata today." Sakura stated. Sasuke raised one eyebrow, as if to question why he needed this information. "She made me think about some things actually." Sakura said softly. "What things?" Sasuke asked. "We can't spend our lives afraid of what could happen in the future." Sakura said seriously. "I've already said that." Sasuke replied. "No I mean I think that maybe we should get married." Sakura quipped back. Sasuke blinked and was stunned into complete silence. Sakura waited patiently for Sasuke to come back to earth.

"You're serious Sakura? You don't need huge amounts of time to think about it?" Sasuke asked, about ten minutes later. "I'm very sure Sasuke." Sakura replied. Sasuke grinned. "Well if I go to prison for killing Aoiyuki's date are you still going to feel that way?" Sasuke asked. His voice in a teasing tone. Sakura shook her head in amusement, as she tried to smother a laugh.

Neither parent noticed Hiroki and Ryo were perched near the door listening to every word. "Well, they finally did it." Ryo stated. "I told you it'd happen today." Hiroki replied. Ryo shrugged. "Let's go to bed Hiroki. We have class in the morning." Ryo replied. The two snuck off to bed feeling all was right with the world.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Not a week later, rumours were flying around the village that Sasuke and Sakura were going to get married. Of course Naruto just shrugged it off. He was happy that he was going to be a father for the third time, that the baby was healthy, and in any technicality, he'd won another pot, gambling with Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Of course Naruto was sneaky enough to figure out that Hinata had been betting herself. He didn't confront her about it however, because that was the least of his worries. Tsunade and Jiraiya were in his office at this moment. Ready to discuss some rather large problems.

"So Akatsuki are on the move again?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya nodded. "They intend to wait a while to try and capture you Naruto. But we can't take that as a guarantee. We need to be prepared for the worst case scenario." Jiraiya stated. Naruto nodded. He took out a piece of paper and started writing something. "What are you doing Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "If something happens to me I'd be best off making sure that I have a successor. I'd rather choose my successor for myself." Naruto replied. "Who are you thinking of?" Tsunade asked. "Konohamaru is too young yet. He still has a lot to learn. I thought Sasuke or Kakashi-Sensei might be the best choice. You said I should be prepared for the worst case scenario. Right Ero-Sennin?" Naruto questioned softly. Jiraiya and Tsunade agreed, and Naruto carried on writing out, what could be classed as, his last will and testament.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a little short. But I want this to last for at least another two chapters. I've already got the last chapter planned. So anyways, please R&R and let me know what you thought.


	29. A Wedding And

Okay all. Here's the next chapter of Second Best. I hope you all like it. A wedding and excitement. Hopefully I'll tie up any loose ends in this chapter. But you never know.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Twenty-Nine – A Wedding And…...

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Today was the day. Everything had been planned, primped and cosseted until it was perfect. Ino had been running around like a crazy person, helping Sakura, as her maid of Honour of course. Hinata also helped as much as possible, but she was getting exhausted easily. Naruto made sure that things went well on Sasuke's side. After all, he was the best man. The whole of Konoha had been talking about this wedding. That wasn't surprising however. Gossip was always rife in Konoha, especially as the gossip was this juicy.

But the day had come. The guests were at the Uchiha compound, which was now practically perfect with Naruto and Sasuke working on it in every spare minute, along with all the other guys. Even the lazy Shikamaru had come along to help. Sasuke was standing in a traditional male kimono, nervous in every possible way. His outward appearance was calm. The epitome of a true Uchiha.

Then Sakura started her walk down the aisle. Everyone turned to see Sakura in a cherry blossom pink kimono, with lighter cherry blossoms and white apple blossoms embroidered around the cuffs and collar, and around the obi. Her hair was pinned up gracefully with cherry blossom charms dangling from the pins. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the spring sunshine. The children were all sat in the front row. Hinata was also sat with her children, and smiling at the ceremony. Everything seemed perfect.

The priest was soon performing the ceremony. "If anyone knows a reason why these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said solemnly.

"I object!" The whole group looked stunned as Mitsuko, her head on her shoulders, her neck stitched with thick black stitching. "He's my husband. She can't have him." Mitsuko hissed. Maggots flew from her mouth as she rasped. Then she pulled out a kunai and threw it at Sakura. She felt the knife pierce her heart…

Then she sat up in bed, breathing heavily. "It was just another nightmare." She said to herself softly. She was trembling. It was only a couple of days until the wedding, and Sakura had been having awful dreams for the last month. This one was just the latest in a stream of nightmares. Sometimes it was Kankuro who interrupted the wedding, looking hurt and betrayed. Sometimes it was Itachi, attempting to kill Sasuke. But it seemed she never got past that point of objections.

Sakura sighed as she got out of bed and went to wash her face. She knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep now anyway. She never did after having a nightmare. It was small comfort that she knew she would always dodge a Kunai, as a Kunoichi she had the skill, but that wasn't the point. She got dressed and went to the kitchen to make a start on breakfast.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, looked rather angry. He'd found a diary of Konan's and read through it. He'd find out exactly why Konan had sent Aoiyuki to Konoha. Konan had found out that Madara Uchiha, wanted to use the girl in his own plan to overthrow Konoha, and capture all the tailed beasts for himself. Pein realised that he had become a pawn. That wasn't something he wanted to be. He'd also worked out that Madara had arranged for Konan's tragic death to happen. Pein hated the betrayal.

"_Konan was like my sister. I owe her so much. Maybe I can make up for all I missed by making sure Aoiyuki is safe."_ Pein thought to himself, as he left the Akatsuki base. The black cloak with red clouds lay forgotten on the dusty ground.

xXxXxXx ONE DAY LATER xXxXxXx

Aoiyuki was working in the hospital. She smiled as she healed a small cut on a child's knee. The little boy giggled and thanked Aoiyuki. Then he hopped off of the examination table. The boy's mother also thanked her and left after her son. Aoiyuki had made leaps and bounds in her studies. Everyone was impressed especially when they found out she had never used Sharingan in her studies to help her.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She knew she was being watched. She looked out of the window to see Pein. Her eyes widened greatly as he jumped in through then open window.

"I'm not here to cause you any trouble Aoiyuki. I found out some things." Pein said gently. He handed Aoiyuki a book, bound in blue leather. "Mother's diary." Aoiyuki said softly, recognising the book straight away. "Madara planned her death. He wanted to use you. He did use your Mother and Father. He also used me. Your Mother was the only family I knew after we were both orphaned. I let her down. I won't make the same mistake again. That's why I'm here." Pein told Aoiyuki sternly.

"What do you mean Uncle?" Aoiyuki asked. "I mean that I'm going to protect you as I should have been able to protect her." Pein replied. He looked deadly serious. Aoiyuki smiled widely. "Thanks Uncle." She said happily. Pein gave the girl a soft smile. "You do realise I'll have to tell Naruto-San that you're here though right?" Aoiyuki quipped. Pein nodded his understanding.

xXxXxXx ONE MONTH LATER xXxXxXx

The wedding day was actually here. The real one this time. They had already gone past the objection part. Sakura felt relief swell within her when that happened. Even though she knew her nightmares shouldn't have bothered her, they still had. Now they had to recite their vows. Sakura was looking straight at Sasuke.

"Sakura, you're the one woman in this world that I truly respected and admired. You've accepted me in the good times and the bad. You've accepted not only me, but my Niece and Nephew, and even my son, as though he were your own. You've always shown me kindness, even on the darkest days when I didn't deserve it. You deserve better than me. Although I'm glad that you chose to marry me. All I can say is that I'll love you until I die, and probably longer." Sasuke said. His voice was calm and steady. Still Sakura could see he was nervous, just by a glance in his eyes. Now it was her turn.

"Sasuke, I love you more then I can really put into words. You may not always be perfect, but no human being is. I know that you'll always be by my side and I'll always be by yours until death separates us. Even then I'll still be looking for you in the afterlife." Sakura said seriously. Sasuke gave her a half-smile.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha, take Sakura Sabaku, to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked. Sasuke nodded. "I do." He replied. "And do you Sakura Sabaku, take Sasuke Uchiha, to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest asked Sakura. "I do." Sakura replied. Her eyes never left Sasuke's. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest stated. Sasuke and Sakura leaned forward, their lips touched only briefly before a voice interrupted the proceedings.

"How very sweet." Everyone turned to see a man with an orange mask on his face. Naruto pulled out a kunai from nowhere, and Sasuke stood in front of Sakura. Any Shinobi there had taken up a stance to defend or attack. "Looks like the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan are actually quite friendly with each other now." The man said.

Suddenly, Pein was next to Aoiyuki. "What kind of trouble do you want to cause now Madara Uchiha?" Pein hissed. "Uchiha?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked stunned. "Of course you didn't know did you Sasuke? I have been watching over the clan. I helped Itachi kill the lot of them. For some reason, he loved you too much to kill you. Pathetic really. Now you've been breeding your own replacements. Then again, so did Itachi. I'll have to remedy that." Madara stated.

"You won't be touching Aoiyuki." Pein hissed out. He pulled out his own kunai, his eyes blazed with the Rinnegan bloodline. Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori appeared beside Madara. "Are you sure you can win such a fight Pein?" Madara stated coldly. "It's not just me you're fighting Madara. The Shinobi of this village will not let you kill its citizens." Pein replied.

Things happened in moments. Madara smirked and made a hand gesture and the rest of Akatsuki began to attack. Sakura heard Sasuke yell at her to get those who couldn't fight out of there. Sakura found herself pinned between the defenceless and Sasori of the red sand. She could see Sasuke, Naruto, Jiraiya and Pein, were matched off against Madara himself, whilst Tsunade was against Hidan. Kakashi was against Kakuzu, and Neji was facing Deidara. Gai and Lee were facing Kisame, whilst Kurenai, little Asuma, Temari and Shikamaru were near Zetsu.

"It looks like you have nowhere to run Sakura Uchiha. You'll be dying here." Sasori stated plainly. "I'm not going to die that easily." Sakura replied angrily. She tore the sides of her kimono, to make splits, so she could move more easily. Then she prepared for the fight of her life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke, Naruto, Jiraiya and Pein all glared at Madara. "What is it that you want?" Naruto hissed. "Kyubi, and of course, your death." Madara replied cockily. "It's not going to happen." Sasuke hissed. "It will. I will win. You can't fight me." Madara stated. "We'll certainly do our best." Pein spat out. Their battle began then.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade glared at the maniacal looking Hidan. "You can't kill me bitch, so do your fucking worst." Hidan chirped out. "My worst isn't even something you can imagine." Tsunade hissed. "So? Bring it on you fucking weak woman. I will sacrifice your pathetic female arse to Jashin-Sama." Hidan replied. Tsunade growled angrily then charged at the grinning Hidan.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all next chapter will be terrifically long. Or maybe not. We'll see. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think. I'll try and update as soon as possible.


	30. The Scorpion and The Thorny Flowers

Hi everyone. I'm so sorry for making you all wait for so long. I've been so busy at University, that the only writing I've been able to do, was the essays for my coursework (nods). So yeah, I hope you guys can forgive me. I'm trying to write extra chapters so that I can update more at University. I'm so sorry for making you all wait. I've also edited the last chapter slightly to clear up a misunderstanding that I made last chapter where Asuma was concerned.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their author alerts or faves lists. Also to all of those who read too. Oh and to all of you who celebrate it...

MERRY CHRISTMAS READERS!!!

I love Christmas. Oh and I know it's late but I'm late for most things. LOL!

To my anonymous reviewer, Shana-Kaye, thanks loads for pointing out my mistake. I meant little Asuma, Kurenai and Asuma's baby (who I've decided to name Asuma for the sake of reason) Anywho, I know I didn't make it very clear, and I apologise. But I've edited that part of the chappie. Also I'm glad you liked the story so far. Once again apologies for taking forever to update. Oh and as for Sakura and Kankuro being married, that was a spur of the moment thing. It was just some inspired weirdness on my part that worked with my weird plot LOL!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Thirty – The Scorpion and The Thorny Flowers of The Leaf.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura stood glaring at Sasori. Her eyes were flicking back and forth between the defenceless citizens and the creature in front of her. She chewed at her bottom lip, trying to think of a way to get the women and children away from danger. In her opinion, the only way to do that was to fight Sasori and keep him distracted. She could only hope that the others would be keeping the rest of Akatsuki busy enough for the defenceless to escape. She had to include Hinata as a non-fighter, after all her friend and fellow Kunoichi was pregnant and there was no way she could expect her to fight. That was when another chakra signature landed near here. Sakura turned to look at Ten Ten. "Hey Sakura. I think we need to be on our toes with this guy." Ten Ten stated. Sakura nodded. Both females turned and gestured at Hinata. Hinata nodded and took the hint, hurrying the children and other defenceless citizens of the village away.

Sasori glared, or rather what Sakura thought was glaring, his mouth covered with a mask. That was when the scorpion tale headed straight for her. Sakura dived backwards, and the sharp point of the tail ripped of Sakura's sleeves. Sakura glared and ripped the sleeve from the kimono. She tied the remaining strips around her hands and wrists, in a semblance of the fingerless gloves she usually wore on missions, and then charged at her dangerous foe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata watched as the fight was going on. "I have to go and help!" Aoiyuki exclaimed loudly. She looked frightened. "Aoiyuki, you're a medic nin. You have to help evacuate the village and then see to the injured. Believe me, there will be many." Hinata stated. "But I should be with them?" Aoiyuki stated firmly. "I feel the same way Aoiyuki, but at the moment I would be more of a hindrance then a help. You have to think carefully about your position on a battlefield before you charge into it Aoiyuki. I know you want to help. So do what your Uncle and Aunt would want you to do. Evacuate the villagers, and your cousins, and then report to the hospital. Sakura and Tsunade are both here. Shizune will need you to help her." Hinata stated firmly. Aoiyuki nodded and went along the line of people. Hinata could hear her trying to herd everyone in the right directions. She sighed with relief, and then started ushering people along the same routes. She refused to be the first to leave the battlefield, no matter what. She had to do everything possible for the village, as was her duty.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura charged headlong at Sasori, and hurled her chakra-infused fist into the ground in front of him. The earth cracked and split apart, making Sasori jump back. That was when Ten Ten used one of her most brutal blades to slice all the way from the tail, through the stomach and to the top of Sasori's head. The body split in half and both women grinned. That was until the realised his body was made of wood, and a red-haired male stood in an Akatsuki cloak, in front of them. A dead expression on his face. "Did you both think it would be that easy?" He asked. Sakura and Ten Ten glared at him furiously.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Do you think Mom and Father are going to be alright Aoiyuki?" Hiroki asked seriously. Aoiyuki sighed as she herded the children into one of the many safe places, hidden across the village. "I hope so Hiroki. I really hope so." Aoiyuki replied. She hugged the boy gently as he grasped hold of her jacket, clinging to her tightly in fear.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Ten Ten were dodging fiercly. Sasori, after being revealed to be a puppet himself, was launching one hundred puppets at them. Dodging wasn't easy, as both Kunoichi found out. Each puppet had its own deadly weapon, covered in poison. Each puppet was as deadly accurate as the one before it. It seemed that no matter how many puppets they destroyed, there were more to take their places. Both women were exhausted.

"You're supposed to be a pair of Konoha's famous Kunoichi? More like a pair of delicate flowers that I'll crush." Sasori stated coldly. Sakura and Ten Ten glared. "We might seem like flowers, but we have thorns." Sakura spat. Both women made their way forwards, through the treacherous puppet army, towards Sasori. Both hoping to get that lost shot in.

Ten Ten got to Sasori first. She grabbed the heaviest sword she had and thrust it through Sasori's chest. That was when she realised he was still walking and moving. She felt her sword being pulled out from the wooden man, and he hefted the sword into the air, taking Ten Ten with it. He then flung the heavy sword away from him, and through the air, Ten Ten along with it. Sakura yelled angrily, as she saw Ten Ten's body smash into a tree and fall to the ground, lifeless, she'd been knocked out cold.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shizune was in the hospital, already seeing to the injured. Most people had superficial injuries, due to escape, rather than being attacked. She hoped that there would be no dead citizens at least. She also hoped not to see any familiar faces for treatment. That was when Aoiyuki ran in. "I'm here to help Shizune-San!" Aoiyuki exclaimed loudly. Shizune nodded and the pair got to work.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura managed to dodge attacks from Sasori to get to Ten Ten's side. She saw a large gash across Ten Ten's forehead. She saw Sasori charging towards her, and made a calculated decision. Her comrade was unconscious and wounded, she was outnumbered and she only had one shot. If she didn't time it right, she was sure she'd be dead. She pulled Ten Ten up as she stood, ready to face the onslaught. She waited for just the right moment. Sasori got closer, then he raised a pointy, poisoned blade and made to thrust it into Ten Ten's chest.

At the last moment, Sakura threw Ten Ten to the side, away from the danger of the blade. She felt the blade bite into the skin under her left arm, and then, pushing most of her chakra into her right fist, she rammed it into the left side of Sasori's chest. She felt her hand go through, what felt like, a small barrel. Then Sasori spat blood. His eyes filled with shock and then closed, this time forever. His wooden body fell to the ground in a heap. A gaping, splintered hole, allowed Sakura to see the still green grass underneath him. Then she felt pain take over. _"The poison. Tsunade can't do anything until her fight is over."_ Sakura thought to herself. She staggered over to Ten Ten, who was lying on the ground, and checked her over. _"She'll be fine."_ Sakura thought, as she faded into unconsciousness, not knowing if she would ever wake up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, next chapter will be another fight scene. I'm so sorry if they're awful. I'm not very good at fight scenes. But I keep trying. They say the only way to get better is with practise. So yeah, I'm gonna carry on trying. Anywho, let me know what you think of the chapter. Oh and if anyone wonders how Ten Ten appeared out of nowhere, she's Anbu, she'd know what was going on (nods) so she'd be there to help Sakura out. Also, just for reference, when I refer to the "Barrel shaped container" I'm referring to Sasori's spiritual core thing that Chiyo used puppets to destroy in the manga. Anywho, please R&R and I'll be updating as soon as possible.


	31. The Legendary Sucker's Biggest Gamble!

Okay all. Here's the next chapter of Second Best. Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed and added me to their faves and alerts lists. It's much appreciated.

Also to my brilliant readers

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Now on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Thirty-One – The Legendary Sucker's Biggest Gamble.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade stood facing Hidan. "Are you ready to die bitch?" Hidan asked. "Who says I'm going to be the one to die today?" Tsunade quipped. She noticed Kurenai leaving the battle with her son. Hidan grinned evilly. "I get to fight a fucking confident old hag? This is easy odds!" Hidan yelled. He started laughing manically. "I'll take even the worst odds!" Tsunade yelled back. She charged forward, hoping that she'd spot his weakness quickly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kurenai had moved her son away from the carnage. Hidan was a dangerous criminal. She knew that much. She knew that all of Akatsuki were dangerous. She just hoped that she wouldn't see more comrades die. She took note that most of the village had been deserted. She decided to take her son to the nearest hiding shelter, and return to the battle. After all, what kind of Kunoichi would she be if she abandoned her comrades to fight alone?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aoiyuki felt that the hospital was far too quiet. She looked at Shizune. "Maybe I should go and help Shizune Nee-Chan. We're sitting here waiting and I don't even know how the battle is going." Aoiyuki said softly. "Maybe we can help. Aoiyuki I have a mission for you." Shizune stated. Aoiyuki waited for Shizune to carry on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade was dodging attacks, looking for a weak point. At that moment, Hidan left his heart wide open. Tsunade grabbed hold of Hidan's own staff and turned it with her inhuman strength. She forced it back into his chest and heard the squelching sound of the staff merging with Hidan's inner organs. She pushed Hidan away and let go of him. That was when she took note of the fact he was still standing and laughing.

"I told you bitch. This is easy odds." Hidan said cheerfully. He pulled the staff out of his chest and Tsunade felt sick as she saw the blood on the end, knowing that the blow she'd delivered should've been a killing blow. She shook herself out of her daze and glared back at the smirking male. "That's not the only trick I've got up my sleeve." Tsunade stated, as she removed her green jacket and threw it over one of the upturned chairs in the area.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Aoiyuki, if you can get to the restricted section of the ANBU files, maybe you can find something there." Shizune said softly. "That's the ROOT files isn't it? Sai used to be a member!" Aoiyuki exclaimed. "You mustn't be seen Aoiyuki. If you can break into that room and get the file we may just know how to stop Madara Uchiha." Shizune said firmly. Aoiyuki nodded. "What if I am caught?" Aoiyuki asked. "You fight for that information." Shizune replied. "It could mean life or death at that battlefield." Shizune added. Aoiyuki nodded and leapt out of one of the windows. Shizune prayed for her safe return, with the file that might help them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade glared as Hidan made a strange symbol on the ground with his own blood. Tsunade wasn't sure exactly what it meant but she knew that with this maniac she couldn't trust anything. She watched as he made to lunge at her with his pointed staff, and yet another game of cat and mouse had begun.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kurenai had just gotten to one of the shelters. She saw many of the village children were there. She felt a tug on her sleeve and looked at Hiroki Uchiha. "Kurenai-San did you see my parents?" He asked gently. "No I didn't Hiroki. But I'm sure they're fine." Kurenai replied. She didn't want to lie to the boy. He nodded. Little Asuma, although older then Hiroki looked disturbed. She gave her son a hug. "Everything is going to be fine Asuma." She said softly. "Mom, are you going back?" He asked her. "What kind of Kunoichi would I be if I left everyone to fight for me Asuma?" She asked. "I hope Uncle Shika and Temari-Chan are okay. I hope everyone comes back safe." Asuma said softly. Kurenai gave her son a kiss on the forehead. "Don't you worry Asuma. Whatever happens just remember that we're all keeping this village safe. That's what your father died for. It's how most Shinobi live Asuma. No matter what, I love you. Just remember that." Kurenai said softly. Asuma nodded. "Look after the other children okay?" Kurenai questioned. Asuma nodded and grinned. Kurenai gave her son one last hair ruffle before she left. She had a bad feeling about all of this, but she had to go and fight, as was her duty.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aoiyuki was at the Hokage tower. Everything was so silent that she wondered if she was in a dream. _"Where is that restricted room?"_ Aoiyuki thought to herself. She stepped into the filing room and took off to the back. She knew there was a locked door there and she knew where it led. She picked the lock on the room and went inside. "My god, there are so many damn shelves!" Aoiyuki exclaimed as she looked around the large room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade jumped backwards, left right, right again, left, back, and up or down, depending on her opponent's swings. She knew Hidan wanted to hit her. But she had no idea why. She also knew it had something to do with the symbol he'd drawn on the ground with his own blood. That was when the staff came towards her like lightening. She jumped backwards, but she stumbled and fell. Once again that point was coming for her and she knew she would be killed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kurenai had arrived back at the battlefield. She could see the fights going on. Sakura and Ten Ten against Sasori, Shikamaru and Temari against Zetsu. She couldn't see the other fights. But then something caught her eyes. She saw the Hokage stumble and fall and the point of a sharp staff heading for the female Hokage. Kurenai made her decision quickly. She jumped in front of the point and it pierced her arm deeply.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It took her a while, but she found what she was looking for, in a file marked Akatsuki. She smirked and grabbed the scroll with victory. She went to leave but she noted a figure in the Hokage's office. She glared as she realised who it was.

"Danzo!" She yelled angrily. "I'm afraid you can't take restricted files Aoiyuki Uchiha." Danzo hissed. Aoiyuki glared. "There is no way I'm handing this over to you if I can save the people fighting out there. That includes my family members and my Hokage." Aoiyuki stated. "Well then you will have to fight me for it won't you." Danzo quipped. Then he charged at the girl, his pace speedy for an old man.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade saw Kurenai cringe in pain as the staff was removed. "Well I guess you're fucking going to get to watch my ritual first hand before you die huh bitch?" Hidan stated. His smirk grew wider as he leapt back to his symbol and licked the tip of the staff. He licked of a drop of Kurenai's blood, and he changed colour. His skin changed to be black and white. He looked like he was wearing his skeleton on the outside and Tsunade and Kurenai both feared what this might mean.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aoiyuki leapt out of the way as Danzo charged forward. She allowed her hands to glow with chakra scalpel. "I won't lose Danzo. I can't afford to." Aoiyuki stated. Danzo smirked, and uncovered the bandages from over his eyes. Aoiyuki felt herself recoil in horror. Danzo had a Sharingan eye. "How did you get that?" Aoiyuki yelled as Danzo smirked.

"Does it matter at the moment child?" Danzo hissed out. Aoiyuki glared and activated her own Sharingan. "I suppose not." Aoiyuki spat out and charged at Danzo, chakra glowing in one fist.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hidan raised the staff and pointed towards himself. Tsunade and Kurenai's eyes went wide. _"What is he up to?"_ Tsunade thought as she rushed forwards. Whatever he had planned she wasn't going to let him succeed. She tried to kick the staff out of his hand, but Hidan had anticipated that and grabbed hold of Tsunade's ankle. He threw her back towards Kurenai, and Tsunade flipped and landed gracefully next to her fellow Kunoichi.

That was when Hidan stabbed himself in the gut with the staff. But it wasn't him who cried out in pain. Tsunade was horrified when she heard Kurenai scream out. She looked to see Kurenai holding on to her abdomen in exactly the same spot that Hidan had pierced himself. Kurenai's red eyes were wide with pain and horror. Blood leaked from her mouth, and from her stomach as she fell to her knees on the ground.

"Kurenai!" Tsunade yelled. Kurenai was shaking as she looked at Tsunade. "I'm sorry Tsunade-Sama. I wasn't much help." Kurenai whispered. Hidan laughed maniacally in the background. Kurenai was grimacing as though in even more pain, and Tsunade looked to see Hidan slowly removing the staff from his stomach. "You twisted freak!" Tsunade yelled angrily. Hidan was still laughing maniacally. "Can you see Jashin-Sama? I spread your word wherever I go!" Hidan yelled, laughing even more maniacally.

Tsunade looked back at Kurenai again, who was still shaking horribly. She was losing too much blood. "Tsunade-Sama... p-please... m-make sure... that Asuma... that Shi-Shika-Shikamaru t-takes care... of... my son." Kurenai begged softly. Tsunade could see that Kurenai's pupils were dilating unevenly. "I promise Kurenai. I'll make sure it happens." Tsunade said kindly. That was the moment that Tsunade saw Kurenai's eyes widen like dinner plate and a wound open over her heart. Kurenai dropped to the ground, her black hair fluttering in the wind, and her blood spreading over the ground into a pool. Tsunade looked up to see Hidan with the staff stuck into his heart. "Good she's fucking dead. I was getting fucking bored waiting for that stupid bitch to die." Hidan stated cheerfully. Tsunade glared and stood up. "I'll make you pay for killing one of my comrades." Tsunade stated as she charged at Hidan angrily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aoiyuki was lucky that she could counter Danzo's procured Sharingan. She knew he must have stolen it from one of her dead relatives. That was the only way he could have gotten a Sharingan. She dodged his attack for a while. Then she landed a precise punch to his right lung. He skidded across the ground and wheezed as he got to his feet. "You can't make me give up with a stolen Sharingan Danzo!" Aoiyuki spat out. "How about with several brat?" Danzo hissed back. He removed the bandages from his arms. Aoiyuki was horrified to see several Sharingans all over his arms. "What the hell did you do? Grave rob my whole family?" Aoiyuki yelled angrily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade saw the strange colouring leave Hidan his normal colour again. _"If I get cut by that staff or anything else he's carrying, then I'll be killed."_ Tsunade thought to herself. Then a plan made it's self know in her mind. It was risky but it was the only plan she had at the moment. She could see that Sakura and Ten Ten were down. However, so was Sasori, so Tsunade hoped it was only exhaustion and not death that had the two Kunoichi out for the count.

Tsunade moved far back, allowing Hidan to follow her. She was looking for something in particular and when she saw a short sword glinting in the sunlight, she knew her plan would come to fruition. She grabbed hold of it, and before Hidan could react, she had sliced his head from his shoulders. The body fell to the ground and Tsunade kicked the head far from the body. Hidan glared at her angrily. "You fucking bitch! When I get my fucking body back I'll fucking kill you in the name of Jashin-Sama!" Hidan yelled. "You won't be getting your body back Hidan. I'll make sure of that." Tsunade hissed angrily as she grabbed a cloth and wrapped the head in it. She ran over to Ten Ten and Sakura to check on their vitals, carrying the wrapped up Hidan with her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Yeah I killed Kurenai. I'm a horrible person. Anywho, please R&R and let me know what you think. Bye until next chapter people.


	32. Split Personality and an Artistic Boom!

Okay here's the next chappie of Second Best. Time for Shikamaru, Temari and Neji to shine.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Thirty-Two – Split Personality and an Artistic Boom!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru and Temari were staring at Zetsu. His whole appearance made Temari wonder exactly what kind of opponent they were facing. She looked at Shikamaru, then at Kurenai and little Asuma. "Kurenai, take little Asuma and leave. You don't want him to be in danger." Shikamaru stated. Kurenai nodded and took her son. Within moments she disappeared from sight. It was all down to Shikamaru and Temari now. Temari looked at Shikamaru. "Just in case we don't make it through this I just wanted you to know that you're a lazy bum." Temari stated cheekily. "Yeah and you're a stubborn nag." Shikamaru shot back, a lazy smile plastered on his face. The two looked at Zetsu and got ready to fight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata had helped to evacuate the other civilians. Now she sat in the shelters with the children. She was eight months pregnant and wished she was able to fight. However, she was in no condition to fight at the moment. She looked at the children. Arashi and Fuuko looked as frightened as she felt at the moment. "Will Daddy be alright Mommy?" Fuuko asked. "Daddy will be just fine sweetheart." Hinata replied. She looked at Ryo who was holding Yuriko. "Where's Rokijuii?" Hinata asked Ryo. "I don't know. He must be fighting like everyone else." Ryo replied. Hiroki held on to Akina, and Shinji, as the group all huddled together. Hinata sighed and hoped that she didn't go in to labour now. She knew it would be too difficult to get to the hospital in the battlefield that had become the village. She also hoped that everyone came back alright. As she looked at little Asuma, she wondered exactly what was happening on the battlefield with the others.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji had led Deidara away from the other battles going on. Deidara started throwing small, spider shaped bombs, at Neji. Neji used his Byakugan to dodge them. He could see the anger on Deidara's face every time he dodged Deidara's bombs. Neji just hoped that the other battles were going well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Temari and Shikamaru looked at Zetsu, as the white half of his body split from the black half. All of a sudden there were two fighters instead of one. "What the hell is he?" Temari asked. Shikamaru shook his head, not knowing how to answer Temari's question. The two Zetsu's charged at them without any thought. Temari took note that she seemed to be fighting the white Zetsu. He seemed to move a lot faster than the black half, who was attacking Shikamaru. She flipped backwards, as Zetsu tried to bring his leg down upon her head. Her eyes went wide, when she realised that Zetsu had created a crater with one kick.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji had dodged all of Deidara's small bombs. Now he was dodging bigger bombs. He took note that he wasn't likely to get very far without using Byakugan to its fullest ability. Even then he wasn't sure if he was going to win. He used his ultimate defence to get rid of more bombs. That was when Deidara got really angry. So angry that he seemed to be... expanding?

Neji watched in horror as Deidara grew even bigger, and suddenly exploded. With his Byakugan, Neji took note that he could see the tiniest little creatures trying to make their way towards him. Neji once again used his ultimate defence. He kept it up until he could see that the small creatures were gone. Neji could only assume that they were bombs as well. Being a genius he could only figure the rest of the plan out from there. If the bombs were that tiny, they were supposed to work on a molecular level. Which meant they would've had to enter his body to work. He could only hope that he'd led Deidara far enough away from the village as he heard Deidara laughing maniacally, as he set off his miniature bombs.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru glared as he pulled out his own weapon. A short sword. It had been made with chakra metal, so that it worked as Asuma's chakra blades had used to. Shikamaru dodged all attacks for the first few minutes, as he planned a strategy. That was until his opponent got too close. Shikamaru used his blade, and slashed downwards. Black Zetsu was fast, but not fast enough to avoid a scratch from Shikamaru's sword. That was when Shikamaru heard not one, but two angry yells of pain. He looked at White Zetsu and noted that he was bleeding, in the exact same spot that Black Zetsu was. He could also see that Temari had noticed as well. Shikamaru knew now what his advantage was.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji could see Deidara was furious. "I'll kill you no matter what un! Be prepared for my next work of art. It's going to be a blast!" Deidara yelled angrily. That was when an earth shattering explosion happened. Neji realised with definite certainty that Deidara had just blown himself up. He also had no idea how he was going to escape the blast.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru could see that Temari was getting tired. She was finding it difficult to fight close range. It had never been her specialty. That and both halves of Zetsu were extraordinarily fast. Shikamaru looked for an opening carefully, then struck, allowing himself to be run through his shoulder, he stabbed black Zetsu right through the heart. There was an ear piercing scream from both Zetsu's as they fell to the ground. There they lay dying in agony.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji decided within a split second the only way he would survive. He used a trick that a friend of his had used on him years ago. The great sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, had dug under the ground in the Chunin exams to fool Neji. Now Neji would have to bury himself under the ground to escape a lethal blast. He could only hope he would be fast enough.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shikamaru and Temari both watched as the two Zetsus died. Then they turned to see Tsunade next to Sakura and Ten Ten. "What happened Tsunade-Sama?" Shikamaru asked. "Sakura's been poisoned. I thought they were stable, but Sakura's barely breathing. Ten Ten is a mess, but she hasn't been poisoned. They both need to get to the hospital." Tsunade said softly. "I'll help you take them." Shikamaru said gently. He knew that with the wound in his arm, he couldn't fight properly until it was healed. "We also have to take a body back to the hospital." Tsunade said sadly. Both Temari and Shikamaru looked confused. "Kurenai came back to help me. She was killed by Hidan. She was a true Kunoichi. Her last request, Shikamaru, was that you be the one to look after her son." Tsunade said gently. Shikamaru nodded. "I'll take Kurenai-San's body." Shikamaru said sadly. He walked over and picked up Kurenai. If Shikamaru ignored the blood, he could almost pretend Kurenai was sleeping. At least he wouldn't feel like he failed. "I'm also going to need you to do something for me Shikamaru. Once we've gone to the hospital and your arm has been treated. There is something of great urgency I'll need you to do. It can't wait." Tsunade said firmly. Shikamaru nodded and Temari picked up Ten Ten, while Tsunade picked up something wrapped in cloth with one hand, and picked up Sakura with one arm. The pair followed Tsunade away from the messy battlefield.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji felt like he was choking under the earth as he felt the blast rattle his very brain, inside his skull. Finally the power of the blast subsided and Neji puled himself out of the earth. He looked around at the devastation of the wood they'd been fighting in, and wondered exactly how the other battles were going.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay. End of this chapter. I have no idea what Zetsu's fighting capabilities are, so I made some up. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R and I'll update as soon as possible.


	33. A Shark and The Beating Hearts

Okay here's the next chapter of Second Best. Kakashi, Gai and Lee in the thick of the action now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Thirty-Three – A Shark and The Beating Hearts!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi was looking at Kakuzu, wondering exactly what secrets this Akatsuki member was hiding. Each member of Akatsuki had their own secret weapons. Of course, Kakashi needed to learn what Kakuzu's secret weapon actually was, or he'd be done for. Kakuzu sprung into action without warning, and soon Kakashi was on the defensive. Kakuzu's attack was aggressive and speedy. Kakashi was fending off blows. He pulled out a kunai, and stabbed it into Kakuzu's chest, in between his ribcage. From the darker colour of blood that poured from the wound, Kakashi could tell he had stabbed the heart. But Kakuzu was still standing. _"How is this possible?"_ Kakashi thought to himself, as Kakuzu kept on attacking.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gai and Lee were looking at Kisame. He grinned toothily at the pair, and without any platitudes, decided to start swinging Samehade at them. Both males started dodging immediately. Kisame went for Lee and suddenly, Lee was wrapped up in a cocoon of water. His movements were slowed down, yet somehow Kisame moved perfectly as though there were no water there. Arms of water wrapped around Lee's arms and legs, holding the younger male in place. He watched in horror as Samehade was coming down upon him. "Let's see how you look without a hand." Lee heard Kisame state evilly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi was running out of options. At close range he wasn't getting anywhere with Kakuzu. His kunai was still sticking out of Kakuzu's chest, but the man hadn't died. "How the hell are you still standing?" Kakashi hissed angrily. "Can't you tell for yourself Sharingan-Kakashi? That eye of yours doesn't see everything." Kakuzu stated. Kakashi threw Kakuzu back with a Rasengan, and then built up a Raikiri. He used his speed and hit Kakuzu in the chest, incinerating the kunai, and piercing a large hole where Kakuzu's heart should be. That was when Kakashi noticed three masks on Kakuzu's back. One of them exploded. Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek, trying to work out a strategy.

"_I can only use three Raikiri in a day. I've used one. That gives me two left. Once I've used three I'll have pretty much nil chakra. The masks on his back..."_ Kakashi didn't know what the masks represented. He looked at Kakuzu. "What's the deal with the masks on your back? Going to a festival in fancy dress?" Kakashi asked bluntly. Kakuzu growled. "They represent how many hearts I have Kakashi Hatake. Maybe I should take your heart as a replacement. Maybe I'll even take the hearts of a few of your friends." Kakuzu hissed. "You won't be taking anyone's heart, but your own, to the grave." Kakashi spat back. The two carried on fighting. _"Now how do I make that happen?"_ Kakashi thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aoiyuki had been up against Danzo for awhile. Her chakra was draining and she knew Danzo's chakra had to be going down as well. After all, she was young, and he was much older. Add to that fact that he used the Sharingan eyes of her dead relatives, Sharingan being a drain on a person's chakra anyway, and she knew he had to be feeling the strain of this battle. She Charged towards him, flipping backwards over his head, and spinning mid-air. She pulled out two kunais and threw them at Danzo, aiming for two of the eyes on his arms. She seemed to have caught off-guard, as the kunais got their targets and Danzo screamed in pain. That was when something strange happened. Suddenly she was frozen solid and everything seemed hazy, as though she were in a dream. She couldn't move and saw Danzo moving towards her. It seemed to take an eternity, as he got to her. He pulled one of the kunai out of his arms and raised it up to kill her. One of the other eyes on his arms, closed up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gai jumped into the pillar of water that seemed to have been created around Lee. He swam towards Kisame, and knocked him away from his student. Lee, however, was still being held fast by the water limbs wrapped around him. Gai and Kisame were face to face. Kisame grinned toothily again and headed towards Gai. Gai could only defend as Kisame knocked him out of the water pillar.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji was on his way back to the village when he felt a strange chakra invade his senses. He was going past the Hokage Tower and saw Aoiyuki fighting Danzo. She seemed frozen, as Danzo bought a kunai ever closer to her throat. All of a sudden, a cat jumped down from a tree and started scratching and biting at Danzo's. Danzo yelped in pain and surprise as the cat jumped down and ran over to Aoiyuki. With a strange kind of accuracy, it dug it's claw into her leg, and suddenly the yell of an enraged Uchiha filled the clearing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi was powering up his third Raikiri. He knew that he had to make this one count. Even if he died, at least the next opponent would have a better chance of beating Kakuzu. He aimed perfectly at his target and struck gold. Kakuzu was cursing, as more dark blood pooled from the various wounds he had all over his body. He had one heart left, and the likelihood was that Kakashi had no more chakra to save himself, let alone anyone else.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lee was losing the battle to stay conscious. His vision was dotted with black spots that grew larger every moment he was without air. Gai and Kisame were still fighting each other. Gai could see that Lee wouldn't last much longer and so could Kisame. There was no help coming for them. Gai knew he would have to finish off Kisame or he and Lee would both die. He knew only one solution. The celestial gates. He charged himself up, opening all the gates at once. A feat that had never been managed before. In that moment, he crushed Kisame. Lee was freed from the water prison, and both males were laid out on the ground, too exhausted to move.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aoiyuki glared angrily at Danzo. "How dare you use one of my family's forbidden jutsu's on me!" Aoiyuki yelled angrily. She wasn't quite out of the woods yet. She knew the jutsu was still working, but she could see that most of the eyes on his arms were closed. Izanagi was something she had read about in the ancient scriptures of the Uchiha's ancient meeting place. She knew that it allowed the user, who had Sharingan, to make dreams reality. However, she also knew that the eyes that closed would be closed forever. Every jutsu with that kind of power had a price to pay. She avoided attacks as she took note of Neji watching over the battle. _"I hope he knows what side to be on."_ She thought to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi was totally out of chakra. He knew he would be done for. However, he also knew that he had made it easier for someone else to defeat Kakuzu. He only hoped that no one else would die. At that moment, a sword made a hole within Kakuzu. _"Who?"_ Kakashi thought. As Kakuzu fell to the ground soundlessly, Kakashi saw that it was Iruka, who'd finished off Kakuzu. It was Iruka who had saved Kakashi's life. "I've never been more glad to see you Iruka." Kakashi stated cheerfully. "I'd better get you to the hospital. You're practically out of chakra." Iruka replied. Kakashi accepted the help without complaint.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aoiyuki waited for her moment. She had estimated how long the jutsu would last before she could attack, then she grabbed the nearest discarded kunai. She lunged, and the kunai was enveloped in Danzo's throat. Then she pulled out a senbon needle from seemingly nowhere and thrust the object into the Sharingan eye Danzo carried in his head. "Now no one else can use the eyes of my ancestors." Aoiyuki hissed as she let go of Danzo. She heard his death rattle as he fell to the ground and did not get up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's this chapter of Second best for you all. Next up is the fight with Madara, with a nasty little twist at the end. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am horrible at writing fight scenes. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	34. May The Best Man Win?

Okay Pein, Naruto, Jiraiya and Sasuke against Madara now. Along with a few extras of course. Also I warn from the start, I'm usless with fight scenes. They don't seem to go the way I plan them, so don't be too annoyed if the fight doesn't sorta... gel properly. LOL!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to all those who added me to their faves and alert lists. It's happily appreciated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Thirty-Four – May The Best Man Win?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya and Pein all stood looking at Madara. Sasuke felt a sliver of ice running through his veins when Madara removed his orange mask. Madara was almost a mirror image of him. First Jiraiya jumped to start the fight. He tried to land a punch on Madara, but he went right through him. Jiraiya looked up from the ground where he'd landed, in complete shock. Madara smirked evilly. "No physical attack can harm me. You'll have to try something else." Madara stated cheerfully. He looked at Sasuke. "You know Sasuke you look just like my little brother." Madara said, almost sadly. "I should care about that why?" Sasuke asked. "Well I killed my brother to obtain the powers I have. I'm surprised that Itachi never told you. In fact there are a lot of things that Itachi didn't tell you." Madara quipped. Sasuke glared. "Like what?" Sasuke hissed. "Like he had no choice in killing the whole clan." Madara said. The four males stared at Madara wondering exactly what he would now reveal. Pein was the one who attacked next. He knew what Madara would tell the younger Uchiha brother. Itachi had sworn him to secrecy. It was the one thing Itachi had known would destroy his younger brother. Madara once again dodged the attack without even moving. Naruto formed a Rasengan, and sneakily headed around behind Madara, allowing Jiraiya and Pein to continue to attack Madara, hoping it would distract him long enough for Naruto to make a pointed strike. Madara was against too many opponents. Even he couldn't keep track of all of them at once.

"Your brother had a choice Sasuke. He could kill the clan, or lose his only and beloved brother." Madara shot out. Sasuke was shaking with rage at this point. "You're lying!" Sasuke hissed angrily. "Of course I'm not. I was the one who insisted upon it. The clan were a bunch of traitors, who believed that by ridding themselves of me they would receive more respect from the village. Of course killing them must have hurt Itachi even more when he found out that to stop himself from going blind and dying, he would have to kill you anyway. That was the power of his Mangekyo Sharingan. He didn't even want Mangekyo Sharingan. Especially the way he had to obtain it. He turned into a very unwilling pet. He was always speaking of the greater good. You see Sasuke, the day you fought and killed your brother, he was already dying. He was a shell of his former self. There was no cure for the illness he had, except to take your eyes. He wouldn't do it. Pathetic really. He wanted you to kill him, and avenge the family he wronged. It's sad that he could never tell you all of this himself isn't it?" Madara questioned. Sasuke gave an animal howl of rage and grief, as he charged towards Madara, blindly without thinking, forming a Chidori in his hand.

As he headed towards Madara, he was sure to aim at Madara. At the same time, from behind, Naruto formed an attack he hadn't used in a long time. Madara deflected Chidori easily and grabbed Sasuke by the arm. Madara held the younger male in the air by his wrist and then flung him back towards Jiraiya and Pein. "Pathetic. My clan became weak and useless when we came to this village." Madara hissed. That was when Jiraiya heard an unmistakable whirring. Madara had no chance of dodging Naruto's Rasen-Shuriken. After all, who had a chance of dodging an attack that destroyed at the molecular level?

The group stared at the messed up body on the ground. Sasuke was shaking. "He made Itachi kill the clan. For me." Sasuke said softly. Naruto walked over to his surrogate brother and dearest friend, and wrapped him in a one-armed hug. His other arm hung limply at his side. None of them noticed the dark shadow moving across the ground and disappear from view.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aoiyuki and Neji were heading towards the hospital. Aoiyuki carried the records she needed of course she had Coco tucked into her pack. The cat's head poked out of the top, as it mewed and stared at everything around it. The pair leapt from tree to tree. "You know kid, you could have died today." Neji stated. "So could you Neji-San." Aoiyuki replied. Neji shook his head, a smirk on his face as the pair carried on in silence to the hospital.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Temari and Shikamaru had managed to get Ten Ten and Sakura to the General hospital. "Can you tell what's wrong with them?" Temari asked Shizune." The dark haired female looked at Temari curiously. "Well Sakura's been injured. She's definitely been poisoned through that injury. Without the antidote her chances are zero or worse. Ten Ten had also been poisoned." Shizune stated softly. Temarididn't say another word.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Iruka arrived at the hospital, helping Kakashi along. Iruka looked around and saw Tsunade and Shizune were hard at work. "We'd better just find a bed until they're finished." Kakashi stated as he saw Tsunade and Shizune working over Sakura and Ten Ten. "That shouldn't be hard. I bet they have a bed with your name on it Kakashi. You're always in and out of the hospital. The nurses probably all know you by name and keep a cot reserved next to a window." Iruka stated cheekily. Kakashi would have glared at the Chunin if he didn't feel exhaustion creeping up on him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade and Shizune were working as fast as they could to find an antidote and antibody for Sakura and Ten Ten. Tsunade had noted the signs of poisoning as soon as she examined them. Shikamaru stared at the cot in the corner of the room, where a body lay under a blanket. Shikamaru didn't need to see Kurenai's dead face again. He felt as though he'd failed his old Sensei greatly. He felt a hand take hold of his own, and looked to see it was Temari who was squeezing his hand. He looked at her and she stared back. "He wouldn't have blamed you. Your Sensei. He never seemed like that kind of guy when I saw him. Plus Kurenai was a Kunoichi. It was her duty to protect her village. She wasn't a civilian. Hiding isn't in any Kunoichi's nature." Temari said softly. Shikamaru nodded. He wondered about who would take care of little Asuma now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jiraiya and Pein were carrying Gai and Lee, who were both unconscious. The group were still walking towards the hospital when Naruto asked Sasuke a question. "What do you think that Madara meant when he said the Uchiha clan and Senju clan are friendly?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blinked. "I don't know Naruto." Sasuke replied softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Aoiyuki arrived at the hospital with Neji, she saw Tsunade and Shizune working on Sakura and Ten Ten. She pulled up her sleeves and pinned back her hair and jumped right in. "Shizune-San, the notes that you requested me to find." Aoiyuki stated quickly. She assessed the situation at a glance. Sakura's and Ten Ten's skin was turning a light blue. They weren't breathing as they should. Aoiyuki knew that for Tsunade and Shizune to be looking through books and testing blood that they were looking for a poison. Shizune rifled through the records quickly, giving one half to Tsunade t search through. Tsunade grinned as she flipped through a few pages. "I've got it. Sasori's preferred recipe for poison and how to make the antidote. How did you get this Aoiyuki?" Tsunade asked. "I had to kill the old buzzard for those records. I'm probably going to get thrown out of the village." Aoiyuki said sadly. "He was betraying Konoha by keeping these records Aoiyuki. I could never prove it before but with the information in these records, I can prove it now. We could have saved lives today if we had had this information." Tsunade said sadly, as she looked at the blanket covered corpse of Kurenai Yuuhi. The three medics started working on a cure for the poison then, blocking out every unnecessary thought but the ones they needed to make the cure and save lives. Neji sat with Shikamaru and Temari, all three watching and hoping that their comrades wouldn't die.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya and Pein arrived at the hospital, carrying Lee and Gai, they found that the hospital was abuzz with activity from Tsunade, Shizune and Aoiyuki. Sasuke stared as Shizune ran from one room into another. Then Aoiyuki came out of the room. "Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked her. Aoiyuki looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet her Uncle's eyes. She fled back into the room. Sasuke felt his heart constrict at the idea that Sakura was injured, or even worse. That was when Shizune came out of the room. The two younger males of the group looked at Shizune, both waiting for an answer. "Sakura and Ten Ten both got caught in a fight with Sasori of the Red Sand. He's an opponent that uses poison. A puppet master, like Kankuro was. They were both poisoned even though they managed to defeat Sasori." Shizune stated.

Sasuke felt sick to his stomach. "Will she be alright? Is there a cure?" Sasuke asked. Shizune nodded. "You can thank your niece Sasuke. Aoiyuki risked her life fighting against, and killing, Danzo to obtain the restricted ROOT records of Akatsuki. The records are far more extensive then our own. From those records we found an antidote." Shizune replied. Sasuke sagged down and sat on the floor with relief. Naruto joined him. Shizune saw Naruto's arm instantly. "Did you use Rasen-Shuriken again? After we specifically told you not to?" Shizune stated, giving Naruto the pointed medic glare. Naruto shrugged. "It was totally worth it Shizune Nee-Chan." Naruto replied. Shizune sighed. "Your arm is going to be a mess. I bet it hurts." Shizune stated. "Yeap. But you have two poison victims to Shizune gave the blond a soft smile. "You've grown up so much Naruto." Shizune said gently. Then she walked back into the room. Sasuke wanted to follow but Naruto placed his working hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "They have to do their job Sasuke. If we're hovering over their shoulders they might be distracted. Let them do what they've got to do." Naruto quipped. Sasuke nodded. Jiraiya and Pein both walked off to find beds for the two unconscious green beasts of Konoha.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all. That's it for this chapter. Next chapter shall be the last one I'm afraid. But please feel free to tell me if you would like to see a sequel. I'm not sure what kind of sequel it would be but do tell me if you want one, and what you'd like to see more of. I'll take all views into consideration.


	35. All Good Things Come To An End

Okay all here it is. The last chapter of Second Best. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through this whole fic. Also a big thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their faves and alerts lists. I really appreciate all the support. I didn't actually ever think this fic was going to go so far. Anywho, enough of the long speech and stuff. Here's the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Second Best.

Chapter Thirty-Five – All Good Things Come To An End.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade came out of the hospital room, and looked at Sasuke, Naruto and Neji. She gave them a smile. "Both Ten Ten and Sakura made it. The antidote for the poison worked. They're both going to be fine." Tsunade said. Shikamaru came out of the room, with Temari. "What were they doing in there?" Naruto asked curiously. "We helped bring them back." Temari replied. "Kurenai-Sensei is dead." Shikamaru stated softly. Naruto, Neji and Sasuke all bowed their heads and remained quiet. Naruto stood quietly. "I should go and tell Hinata." Naruto said sadly. "There is something I need to discuss with you and Shikamaru first." Tsunade stated. The two males looked at Tsunade and followed her to her office without a word.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kiba came back from a mission, to see the village in a mess. His eyes went wide as he made his way stealthily towards the Hokage tower. However the village seemed deserted. "They must have evacuated the civilians." Kiba thought to himself. He was about to go past the hospital, when he noticed that there were people inside. He recognised Shizune immediately. He walked into the hospital and saw Neji and Sasuke sat on seats outside one room. "What happened?" Kiba asked. "Akatsuki attacked. They're gone." Sasuke replied. "Great answer Sasuke." Kiba stated irritably.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Shikamaru stood inside Tsunade's office. That was when they heard cursing coming from a wrapped up bundle. Their eyes widened as Tsunade unwrapped the bundle to reveal a head. "You damn fucking bitch! I'll kill you! I'll fucking find a way! Even without my fucking head!" The head was screaming curses at Tsunade. "This is the Akatsuki criminal Hidan. This is what I need you both for." Tsunade said gently. "A talking head? I thought I might have been hallucinating." Naruto stated. "I need you to issue a mission Naruto." Tsunade said softly. Naruto waited. "I need you to issue Shikamaru the mission to make sure this head is buried where no one will ever find it." Tsunade finished. "The Nara Clan woods." Shikamaru stated softly. Tsunade nodded. "Only a Nara clan member can navigate those woods. He doesn't die. Should he ever escape he will most likely hunt us all down and kill us. He also killed Asuma and Kurenai." Tsunade replied. Shikamaru nodded and looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded and Shikamaru wrapped the head up again. Hidan was still cursing. "Make sure that he's hidden well Shikamaru. I know you'll think of everything." Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded and leapt out of the window, not bothering with the door.

xXxXxXx A FEW WEEKS LATER xXxXxXx

Since the attack on Konoha, Naruto as the sixth Hokage, had taken the reigns of the damage control in his hands. Any wrecked buildings and damaged forests had been worked on. A funeral for the dead had been arranged. Tsunade had worked hard in the hospital. It had been painful to break the news of Kurenai's death to Hinata, Shino and Kiba. It had been twice as painful to break it to little Asuma. The boy had tried desperately not to cry, but had fallen, sobbing, into Shikamaru's arms. Tsunade had informed Shikamaru that he would be Asuma's guardian now.

Today it was pouring with rain. Sakura and Ten Ten had both been released from the hospital. Today was the funeral for Kurenai and the others who had died in the Akatsuki attack. It was just luck that more people had not been killed. Everyone knew that much. They watched as Naruto made a speech.

"This is the first battle I've been Hokage for. The loss of our fellow Shinobi is a pain we will all carry. Konoha is our home and we are all one big family. The losses of this battle are difficult to take, but we're strong. Konoha is the village hidden in the leaves. We carry the will of fire within us. Not just our Shinobi but all our people. As long as we carry the will of fire, and as long as we carry on believing in it, and believing in each other, we'll make it through this tragedy and one day we'll all understand each other better." Naruto stated. His voice was loud enough to carry to everyone, but gentle and soothing to those who had lost loved ones. As Sakura and Sasuke stood near the front of the crowd with their family, along with Hinata, and the children, and every other person that they knew, they knew that Naruto was right. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. The smallest of smiles crossing both of their faces. They knew they were alive and would carry on. They both looked down at Ryo and Hiroki, who were watching Naruto with admiration. Both parents knew that these two boys would one day make great Shinobi.

"Mom, do you think that we all have the will of fire?" Hiroki asked. His eyes full of earnest questions. Sakura looked at Ryo, who also looked like he wanted to ask the same question. Sakura smiled. "Yes. I really think we do." Sakura replied. "What about you father?" Hiroki asked. "Of course Hiroki. Uncle Naruto is right. The will of fire is strong here in this village. As Shinobi, you'll both have to uphold the will of fire for all the others who are going to come after you." Sasuke told his two sons gently. They looked at each other, then up at Sasuke. "We can do that." Hiroki stated. "Yeah. We'll be true Konoha Shinobi, like you and Uncle Naruto, and Sakura-San and Auntie Hinata." Ryo added. As the sun broke through the clouds, Sasuke and Sakura had hope that things would become better.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, the last chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Also let me know if you want to see a sequel. It would be nice to hear what you all have to say and think about this. Thanks so much to you all. See you in my other fics. (nods)


End file.
